Злая обитель: Конец Амбреллы Evil Residence: The end of Ambrella
by IvanSV
Summary: Собственно третья часть непревзойденной и искрометной пародии. Моими соавторами являются дорогие друзья Just Fan, John Lock, Плазма. Ну что тут можно сказать? Вас ждет фирменный авторский юмор, как-то: пародийный беспредел, кроссоверы с другими популярными произведениями, ненормативная лексика, жестокие удары в пах, и сомнительное благородство положительных персонажей...


_ПРОЛОГ:_

_-Одни боялись Пью, - мрачно сказал Сильвер, поглядывая  
на Эндерсона взглядом, полным непосредственной грусти,  
каким обычно мясник смотрит на конвульсии поросенка,  
- другие – Билли Бонса. А меня, кхе-кхе, меня боялся сам Флинт.  
(Александр Бычков)_

…где-то посреди Тихого Океана. Довольно пасмурно, и даже начинается небольшая гроза.

Круизная яхта «Спенсер-Рэйн-2» плавно покачивалась на волнах…  
Интригующее начало, не правда ли? Ну так вот, эта самая яхта качалась на волнах, зловеще скрипя оснасткой, ее бушприт мрачно обрызгивали волны, а в воздухе раздавались мерные и звонкие, но тоже довольно зловещие удары колокола. То вахтенные пробили двенадцать склянок, и голову старшего помощника табуреткой, ибо тот уже вконец достал своими придирками по поводу пьянства на боевом посту. Стоит заметить, удар вышел знатный, килоджоулей этак в пять.  
Но оставим же сверкающего свежей шишкой на лбу разъяренного старпома, гоняющегося с пожарным багром наперевес за виноватыми матросами, тщетно пытающимися списать все на сильную качку… Словом, оставим эту милую семейную сцену, а сами осторожно держась за ванты, тихонько проскользнем из-за грот-мачты со шканцов на квартердек, и оттуда прокравшись вдоль бакборта за форшпигель – остановимся у каюты с распахнутым иллюминатором, через который очень удобно подглядывать и подслушивать…  
…Пожилой человек в элегантном пенсне сидел за столом, и сосредоточенно записывал в свой ежедневник план по уничтожению мира. Внезапно в дверь постучали, и в каюту вошел довольно-таки непожилой, и даже совсем без пенсне, человек. Но достаточно было одного беглого взгляда на него, чтобы понять, что он тоже являлся законченной сволочью.  
-Ну что, мистер Спенсер, - тяжелым басом спросил непожилой, с неподдельной завистью оглядывая дорогущий интерьер каюты и останавливая особо пристальный взор на золотом портсигаре на столе, - как там ваш план по уничтожению мира?  
-Подраздел «Соединенные Штаты» – уже готов, - с неподдельной гордостью в голосе ответил ему пожилой человек, - вот, это надо распространить среди наших людей в сенате!  
С этими словами он протянул ему стопку бумажных листов, по общему количеству сопоставимых с черновым вариантом сценария «Санта-Барбары».  
-Вы настоящий злой гений! – восторженно воскликнул непожилой, благоговейно принимая всю эту кучу макулатуры, не удерживая ее на весу, и неловко роняя ее на ногу пожилого человека.  
Пока пожилой человек, витиевато выражаясь, прыгал на одной ноге, зажав руками другую – непожилой успел незаметно взять со стола золотой портсигар и переложить его в свой карман.  
-А теперь, мистер Спенсер, - сказал он, пребывая в совершенно благодушном (от содеянного) настроении, - давайте как обычно посмеемся злодейским смехом!  
-Муа-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-хаааааааа! – оглушительно загоготал он, не дожидаясь ответа.  
-Ииии-хе-хе-хе-хе-хе-хеееееее, - гнусаво вторил ему пожилой человек, еще не заметивший пропажи.  
...В общем, дорогие читатели, все как обычно – над миром нависла страшная угроза…

_Глава I. Возвращение Джедаев._

_Вы че тут дрыхнете, как свиньи в берлоге?!  
Там Родину снегом заносит!  
(неизвестный прапорщик)_

…где-то посреди США.

Крис Редфилд неспешно прогуливался по парку под ручку с обворожительной Айей Бриа, не сводившей с него влюбленного взгляда. Сзади семенил верный Немезис, весело смаковавший огромный ком сахарной ваты, намотанный на швабру. Надо заметить, вата досталась ему совершенно бесплатно, ибо продавец грохнулся в обморок, едва завидев жуткую фиолетовую морду Немезиса. Монстр пробовал дружелюбно улыбаться, и приветливо рявкать «Сссстарс!» - но это лишь усугубило картину.  
Крис немного нервничал. Он догадывался, о чем сейчас снова зайдет разговор с Айей, и потому… в общем, немного нерничал. Сердце его стучало так, что в ушах грохотал собственный пульс, во рту пересохло, ноги стали ватными, а перед глазами все плыло и качалось. Он так и грохнулся бы в обморок как какой-нибудь там продавец сахарной ваты, если бы не Айя, державшая его мертвой хваткой.  
-Ну? – наконец спросила она, ласково улыбаясь.  
-Что – «ну»? – робко ответил Редфилд, прекрасно понимая суть вопроса, но все же отчаянно прикидываясь идиотом. Он даже попытался было убежать, однако мисс Бриа с силой притянула его обратно, в свои стальные объятья.  
-Ну когда же мы наконец поженимся, милый? – еще более ласково спросила она, на всякий случай наступив ему на ботинок, и тем самым надежно его зафиксировав.  
-Ааааа… ну так это… вот, - выдал поток ценной информации Крис, все еще наивно пытаясь вывернуться.  
Неожиданно мобильник в его кармане «пропиликал» о том, что пришло новое сообщение. Свободной рукой выудив мобильник наружу, Крис аккуратно сдул с него шелуху от семечек, и нажал на кнопку.  
«Ты нужен этой стране» - высветилось на экране.  
-Извини дорогая. Служба, - неуверенно пролепетал Редфилд вмиг погрустневшей Айе, потихоньку выелозивая из ее объятий.  
Оказавшись на свободе, он пулей понесся прочь по парку, оставляя за собой столбы пыли. Приблизительно также выглядел бы инверсионный след от гоночного автомобиля.  
-Ссстаааарррссс! – взволнованно ревел Немезис, вприпрыжку пускаясь вслед.

***

Барри Бертон мрачно брел по огромному супермаркету, катя перед собой внушительных размеров тележку, доверху забитую различной косметикой, парфюмерией, элитными колготками в двадцать дэн, и культовыми журналами «Космополитен».  
Дело в том, что с тех пор как мы оставили Барри в прошлый раз, его семейный статус… гхм, слегка изменился. Любящий муж и заботливый отец двух дочерей – превратился в любящего мужа и заботливого отца четырех дочерей, соответственно. Неудачи с контрацепцией – скажете вы, и будете абсолютно правы. Барри тоже так думал, и даже несколько раз мотался в женскую консультацию – бить морду лечащему врачу своей жены, присоветовавшему эти никудышные методы предохранения. После чего он обычно заваливался в ближайший бар, где нажирался до поросячьего визга, и затем отломав штакетину от барной стойки – гонялся за остальными посетителями до тех пор, пока не падал под какой-нибудь столик, где по-богатырски храпел до утра.  
Все эти милые развлечения помогали Барри снимать напряжение от повседневных семейных хлопот, а также справляться с нахлынувшим на него кризисом среднего возраста. И он не унывал. Вот и сейчас он остановился возле длиннющего стеллажа с пивом, и его сосредоточенно-хмурое небритое лицо озарила улыбка. Но затем он вспомнил, сколько у него осталось денег до следующей получки, придя к неутешительному выводу, что на пиво ему уже не хватит. Барри тяжело вздохнул, и с отвращением поплелся в отдел женской гигиены…  
Неожиданно мобильник в кармане «прочирикал» о том, что пришло новое сообщение. Выудив мобильник наружу, Барри аккуратно сдул с него шелуху от семечек, и нажал на кнопку.  
«Ты нужен этой стране» - высветилось на экране.  
-Иииийюхх-ху! Хухухугу! – восторженно заорал Барри, подпрыгивая чуть ли не на полтора метра.  
-Круто, детка, круто! – исполнил он несколько танцевальных па в стиле Остина Пауэрса.  
Затем он с нескрываемым наслаждением пнул громоздкую тележку ногой, с грохотом ее опрокинув, и сияя как начищенный сапог – рысью припустил обратно к пивному стеллажу. Хапнув одной рукой сразу несколько бутылок, Барри набрал второй рукой номер своей жены.  
-Алло, дорогая?! Опять меня сегодня не жди, - Барри изо всех сил пытался изобразить огорчение, однако получалось у него хреново, - да-да, я опять должен идти спасать мир от всяких там негодяев! Нет, завтра меня тоже не будет. И послезавтра, и после-послезавтра тоже… Да-да, и я по вам буду сильно скучать! Ну все, пока!  
Барри сунул мобильник обратно в карман, и с задорным мальчишеским присвистом помчался на кассу…

***

Карлос Оливейра увлеченно отрабатывал тактику ведения боя с превосходящими силами противника в условиях повышенной биологической опасности. В смысле, травил в своем жилище насекомых. Учитывая тот факт, что комнату Карлос снимал не в самом престижном районе – их было довольно много. Они даже попытались однажды выжить бедного Оливейру из его законной среды обитания, однако же просто не подозревали, с кем связываются.  
Ветеран Раккунских событий, участник многих боевых операций в джунглях, и просто мстительный человек – Карлос, просто молча вышел за дверь, уже вскоре вернувшись с коробкой «Дихлофоса» в руках. Выражение на его лице не сулило ничего хорошего…  
-Но пасаран! Аррива! – орал Карлос, с маниакальным блеском в глазах носясь по комнатке, и ведя прицельную стрельбу «по-македонски», т.е. с двух рук – двумя «дихлофосинами» сразу.  
А бледная как полотно, зарвавшаяся инсектоидная братва, на негнущихся лапках хаотично металась из угла в угол, негромко матерясь и кляня себя за опрометчивые поступки…  
Именно в этот момент в дверь тихонько постучали. Однако, учитывая тот факт, что эта самая дверь к настоящему моменту уже была основательно изъедена термитами – она просто вывалилась внутрь, рассыпаясь в труху. На пороге возникли два улыбающихся хмыря в стильных деловых костюмах.  
-Мистер Оливейра, - начал один из них, самый мерзкий на вид, - мистер Оливейра, мы – представители миграционной службы…  
-Акху-кху-кху-кхееее, - закончил он свою фразу, переступив через порог и глотнув воздуха в жилище Карлоса. Лицо его при этом приобрело синюшный оттенок.  
-И принесла же вас нелегкая! – процедил Карлос, с ненавистью сплевывая сквозь зубы.  
Плевок этот явно предназначался первому агенту, однако же цели своей не достиг, попросту растворившись в густой «дихлофосной» пелене.  
-Мистер Оливейра, - продолжил второй, видя что первому сейчас уже не до работы. Сам он благоразумно предпочел оставаться в коридоре, не заходя внутрь.  
-Ну так вот, мистер Оливейра, ваше время пребывания в Соединенных Штатах Америки (последнее было произнесено ну очень гордым тоном – прим. авторов) истекает сегодня.  
-Да, - все-таки очухался первый агент, - так что освободите помещение. Вы не нужны этой стране!  
Неожиданно мобильник в кармане у Карлоса «пролаял» о том, что пришло новое сообщение. Выудив мобильник наружу, Карлос аккуратно сдул с него шелуху от семечек, и нажал на кнопку.  
«Ты нужен этой стране» - высветилось на экране.  
-Ага! Ну что, получили, кровососы?! – торжествующе кричал Оливейра, тыкая мобильником в нос сильно погрустневших агентов.  
Затем он любезно проводил их обоих до лестничной площадки, и не менее любезно спустил с лестницы двумя щедрыми пинками.

***

Леон Кеннеди сидел в баре «Печальный Блюз», под картиной, красочно изображавшей гибель «Титаника», и меланхолично потягивал тройной виски, смешанный с пивом. Играла мелодично-минорная фортепианная музыка, симпатичная певица со страдальческим лицом проникновенно и чувственно исполняла местный хит сезона:

-Ах мне так плохо… мне так плохо…  
-Что я думаю о тебе, и от этого мне еще хуже,  
-Где бы ты ни был – я надеюсь,  
-Что тебе так же плохо…

За окном шел дождь. Вообще-то, погода на улице была ясная, а дождь этот искусственно создавался при помощи пожарного шланга, закрепленного над верхней рамой. Меж столиков с печальными и одинокими посетителями прохаживалась девушка с изящным серебряным подносом, на котором помимо алкогольных напитков и крепких сигарет, имелся также небольшой флакон с цианидом, заряженный револьвер, и пеньковая веревка с петлей.  
Вам, дорогие читатели, должно быть, интересно – как это бравый агент Кеннеди стал завсегдатаем подобного заведения? Что-ж…  
Дело в том, что его счастье с несравненной Адой Вонг длилось недолго. Как-то раз бедный Леня проснулся в гордом одиночестве, обнаружив на подушке записку. С крылатой фразой «Си-ю-эраунд». Леон Кеннеди всегда был человеком мужественным, и потому умел очень стойко переносить удары судьбы. Он уже на четвертые сутки выписался из психиатрической лечебницы, с диагнозом «да пусть катится, кому он на хрен нужен», и вернулся к повседневной жизни.  
Однако же в самом Лене все-таки что-то сломалось, ибо теперь он стал посещать бар «Печальный Блюз», и обижаться на весь женский род. Мстительный Леон решил соблазнить, а затем бросить всех женщин на этой планете, рассчитывая на то, что таким образом он рано или поздно соблазнит и бросит саму Аду Вонг…  
Неожиданно мобильник в кармане «прохрюкал» о том, что пришло новое сообщение. Выудив мобильник наружу, Леон аккуратно сдул с него шелуху от семечек, и нажал на кнопку.  
«Ты нужен этой стране, сволочь» - высветилось на экране.  
«Странно, а че это остальным просто «ты нужен этой стране» пришло, а мне – такой переход на личности»? – искренне удивился Леня.  
Однако же – долг службы превыше всего. Леон залпом осушил стакан, встал, и быстрым пружинящим шагом вышел из печального бара. Вслед ему неслись возмущенные окрики бармэна – Леон забыл заплатить за свою выпивку.

***

Ханк сидел на табуретке посреди своей более чем полупустой служебной квартиры. Потолок над ним был покрыт паутиной, в приоткрытую дверцу холодильника отчетливо виднелась повесившаяся мышь, а знаменитый ханковский противогаз одиноко пылился на ржавом гвозде, вбитом в потрескавшуюся стену с облупившейся штукатуркой. Повсюду валялись пустые бутылки из-под русской водки, а еще одну, изрядно начатую – Ханк держал в руке.  
Другой рукой он бережно сжимал фотографию в рамочке, изображавшую Ханка, Николая, и Михаила, стоявших в обнимку на борту какого-то футуристического мега-плота под названием «Похухоль». Все трое улыбались, и показывали большим пальцем назад, на подвешенного над ними огромного голубого марлина. Скупая мужская слеза скатилась по неделю небритой щеке бывшего спецназовца.  
-Три-и та-анкиста, выпили по триста, - хриплым голосом запел он.  
-И п***ц маши-не боевоооооой! – надрывно закончил он, едва не упав с табуретки.  
В этот момент в дверь вежливо, но очень некстати постучали.  
-Пошли на х**! – грозно рявкнул Ханк, швыряя в дверь недопитой бутылкой.  
Как и положено, бутылка с грохотом разлетелась на кусочки. Несколько секунд за дверью царило почтительное молчание. Затем оттуда все же донеслось:  
-Мистер Ханк? Это вас из ломбарда беспокоят. Вы телевизор обратно выкупать будете?  
-Убирайтесь ко всем чертям! – снова рявкнул Ханк, оглядываясь по сторонам своей более чем полупустой служебной квартиры, и ища – чем бы еще запустить в дверной проем.  
-Кстати, мистер Ханк, - кажется ничуть не обиделся голос за дверью, - на ваш заложенный месяц назад мобильник пришло сообщение!  
-Ну и что там? – вяло поинтересовался бывший спецназовец, уже сжимая в руке очередной «снаряд».  
-Там говорится «ты нужен этой стране»! – услужливо сообщил голос.  
-Ни хрена себе! – мигом встрепенулся Ханк, - я снова в деле! Миша! Коля! Я иду!  
С этими словами он вскочил с табуретки, но не удержавшись спьяну на ногах – тут же рухнул на пол, расквасив нос.  
Вот так то, дорогие читатели. Чрезмерное употребление алкоголя вредит вашему здоровью.

***

Билли Коэн бодро шагал по узкому коридору из высоких стен, обнесенных колючей проволокой. На лице его сияла счастливая улыбка…  
Что-ж, наверное, стоит сразу же рассказать, как поживал все это время Билли Коэн, и почему это он с такой счастливой лыбой шагает по узкому коридору из высоких стен, обнесенных колючей проволокой. Поживал он так себе, а шагает он на выход из тюремного блока, где чуть было не был приведен в исполнение его смертный приговор.  
Ну ладно, начнем издалека. В том далеком девяносто восьмом году лейтенант Билли Коэн был осужден вовсе не за военные преступления, как об этом сообщалось в недостоверных источниках информации вроде официального сайта «Капком». Эти военные преступления в те лихие времена совершались пачками, и всем было, образно выражаясь, глубоко наплевать на то, сколько американских мудаков собралось в очередной крестовый поход за демократию, и что эти мудаки вытворяли затем на оккупированных территориях. Дело в том, что крайне реальный пацан Билли позволил себе непростительно широкий жест – плевок в офицерский кофе.  
Взбешенное военное командование приговорило зарвавшегося лейтенанта к высшей мере наказания, утрамбовало в армейский мусоровоз, и отправило через Арклейские леса к месту его казни. В дороге Билли удалось обмануть охрану, симулировав приступ диареи, и с задорными визгами – сбежать. Конвоирам же было в лом бегать ночью по лесам, ища какого-то там засранца. А вскоре и зомби на фургон напали.  
Как уже известно, в процессе реализации своего желания свалить побыстрей да подальше, Билли сдуру сел на зловещий амбрелловский экспресс «Последний Путь», принадлежащий филиалу «Амбрелла Деадли Трэйнс», кишащий зомбо-упырями и прочей нечистью. Среди всей этой нечисти лейтенант Коэн встретил и юную Ребекку Чемберс, (без памяти в нее влюбился – прим. авторов) и помог ей проложить путь к спасению через трупы врагов.  
А красиво последняя строчка получилась, правда?! Авторы прям поэты какие-то! Хе-хе.  
Прокладывая путь через трупы, Билли невзначай прихватил с собой из особняка Маркуса и пару-тройку золотых безделушек, общей суммой в пятьсот тысяч долларов. Выбравшись на свет, и попрощавшись с очаровательной Ребеккой, Билли еще долгое время партизанил в Арклейских лесах, питаясь дикорастущим лопухом и охотясь на мутировавших доберманов.  
При попытке пересечь мексиканскую границу Билли был схвачен, и вновь осужден. Однако же суд приняв во внимание боевые заслуги Коэна перед отечеством и пятьсот тысяч долларов – вынес горе-лейтенанту оправдательный приговор…  
-! – умиротворенно улыбнулся Билли, уже успевший за время этого повествования выйти по коридору наружу, и вдохнуть полной грудью сладкий аромат свободы.  
Неожиданно перед ним притормозил черный «пикап» с огромными буквами «F.B.I» на борту. Из него вышли двое мрачных парней в черных смокингах и солнцезащитных очках.  
-Добрый день мистер Коэн, - сказал один, с пуленепробиваемым выражением на лице, - поздравляю вас с освобождением. А теперь садитесь в машину. Вы нужны этой стране.  
-Да пошли вы в задницу со своей страной, - с улыбкой ответил Билли, - отвалите с дороги.  
В следующую секунду он получил мощный удар резиновой дубинкой по голове и рухнул прямо в дружеские объятья мрачных парней в черном. Те в свою очередь зашвырнули бесчувственное тело в «пикап», и запрыгнули следом, с шумом захлопнув дверцу об голову Билли (правда, он не возражал). Взревев мотором, черный «пикап» умчался вдаль, взметая клубы пыли…

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии с Синдзи Миками_

Большой концертный зал переполнен.  
Вновь прибывшие зрители торопливо рассаживаются по местам, наступая друг другу на ноги и негромко матерясь. Сидящий на заднем ряду, под В.И.П-ложей, Леон Кеннеди, деловито дочитывает программку. Рядом сидит откровенно позевывающий Крис Редфилд. Его утолщенная, неаристократичная натура не в силах оценить красоту поэзии, а еще она явно недовольна тем, что в здании «Метрополитен Опера» не продают попкорн.  
Свет гаснет, и зал плавно погружается во мрак, слышна лишь тихая мелодия цитры и сямисэна.  
По залу прокатывается возбужденный рокот. Вдруг посреди сцены вспыхивает тонкий луч света, выхватывающий из темноты фигуру Синдзи Миками, стоящую вполоборота к зрителям.  
Мелодия нарастает, усиливается, рокот толпы перерастает в гул, раздаются аплодисменты. Затем шум стихает. Свет, переливающейся золотой нитью, струится и обволакивает фигуру Синдзи.  
- А кто это? – задает идиотский вопрос Редфилд.  
- Ты что? Этот человек нас придумал, – тихо отвечает Леон, густо краснея за своего невежественного товарища.  
- Сам дурак! Не знаю, как тебя, но меня никто не придумывал! Я – живой человек.  
- Да? И что ты помнишь о своем детстве?  
- О детстве? Хм…  
Крис поднимает голову вверх:  
- Эй, авторы, а что у меня в детстве-то было?!  
- А ну – шшш! Сейчас Синдзи стихи читать будет! Японские! – раздается из ложи.  
Тем временем Синдзи Миками на сцене поправляет бабочку, откашливается, и берет микрофон:  
_  
Жили у старой женщины__  
Две рыбы фугу.__  
Одна белая, другая серая - две веселых рыбы.___

Об искристом снеге мечтая_  
В лыжах стою на асфальте__  
Кто я?___

Я за решеткой._  
Сыро в неволе, темно -__  
Ну не орел ли?___

Потеряла лицо Таня-тян -_  
Плачет о мяче, укатившемся в пруд.__  
Возьми себя в руки, дочь самурая!___

Лыжи надену._  
Меж сакур натянут гамак.__  
Вызову гейшу.___

Сакуры веткой_  
Я отстегаю тебя.__  
Токио, баня.___

Мимо дома мамы жены_  
Не могу пройти без улыбки__  
Что показать ей?___

Если наутро_  
Плохо тебе, значит было__  
Вечером славно!___

На рукаве моем пыль._  
Закатился под ванну пузырь.__  
Еле достал…___

Думал сегодня всю ночь,_  
Как будет по-русски – «конец»?__  
Память отшибло совсем…_

Раздается шквал аплодисментов, переходящий в несмолкающие овации. Зрители начинают вставать со своих мест, и продолжают аплодировать стоя. Слышны крики «браво!» и «автора, автора!», на сцену летят букеты цветов. Синдзи кланяется и покидает сцену.  
Занавес.

_Глава II. Neue Hoffnung._

_Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis…___

Es herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Die Rebellen, deren Raumschiffe von einem geheimen Stützpunkt aus angreifen, haben ihren ersten Sieg gegen das böse galaktische Imperium errungen.__

Während der Schlacht ist es Spionen der Rebellen gelungen, Geheimpläne über die absolute Waffe des Imperiums in ihren Besitz zu bringen, den "Todesstern", eine bewaffnete Raumstation, deren Feuerkraft ausreicht, um einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten.__

Verfolgt von den finsteren Agenten des Imperiums, jagt Prinzessen Leia an Bord ihres Sternenschiffs nach Hause, als Hüterin der erbeuteten Pläne, die ihr Volk retten und der Galaxis die Freiheit wiedergeben könnten…__

- Крис! – поморщился Леон Кеннеди, - да выключи ты уже это радио, не могу больше слушать эту ретроспективу научной фантастики! Да еще и на немецком…  
Друзья стояли на автобусной остановке, ожидая прибытия рейсового автобуса, на котором предположительно должен был притащиться Барри Бертон, и уже предвкушая, как они будут его за эти самые путешествия на автобусе осмеивать. Мол, что Барри – сэкономить решил, семейный бюджет – это святое, ты прав Барри – скромнее надо быть, и прочие разные гнусные подколки. Рядом молча стоял невозмутимый Карлос Оливейра, видимо, не разделявший их точку зрения.  
- О, едет! – оживился Крис, потирая руки.  
И действительно – к остановке плавно подкатил большой междугородный автобус, очевидно принадлежащий филиалу «Амбрелла Деадли Вэнс», размалеванный фирменными логотипами и подозрительно свежими кровавыми разводами. На бампере его висел неосторожный пешеход.  
- А все-таки удачно я срезал через стадион, - похвалялся вышедший из автобуса водитель, любовно выводя гуашью на его борту новые звездочки.  
Следом за ним из автобуса вышел сам Барри Бертон собственной персоной. Вид у него был слегка помятый, как если бы он всю дорогу пил пиво, смакуя свою неожиданную командировку.  
- Барри, старина! – ехидно-радостно завопил Крис, приветствуя своего старого друга, - а ты, я смотрю, теперь на автобусах разъезжаешь? Типа сэкономить решил, и все такое?  
- Правильно-правильно! – поддержал его Леон, с наглой ухмылкой на лице, - скромнее надо быть!  
Барри несколько помрачнел, и начал оглядываться в поисках деревянной штакетины.  
- Да что ты их слушаешь, - вдруг вмешался в разговор Карлос, - они вообще такси пополам поделили!  
Барри заулыбался, однако поиски штакетины не прекратил.  
- Ну а ты на чем приехал? – вдруг с подозрением спросил его Крис, - ты ведь раньше всех нас прибыл…  
- На правительственном вертолете! – с неподдельной гордостью заявил Оливейра.  
Внезапно из-за угла вылетел злющий как черт охранник автобусной станции.  
- Какой придурок припарковал свой велосипед на стоянке?! – орал он, брызгая слюной, - да еще и проезд перекрыл?! Ну, поймаю – задницу надеру, рога поотшибаю!  
- Псих какой-то, - осуждающе посмотрел на охранника Карлос, незаметно выкидывая тонко попискивающий брелок сигнализации, и велосипедный насос.  
В это время из-за другого угла раздалась ритмичная военно-полевая кричалка под которую обычно совершают пробежку солдаты, и вскоре оттуда выбежал Ханк в своем классическом обмундировании. При виде его, свирепый охранник автобусной станции вначале остолбенел, ненадолго потеряв дар речи. Затем, сменив гнев на ужас – умчался обратно, откуда пришел, истошно вопя: «А-А-А-А-А! Террорист номер один! Вызывайте саперов!» и тому подобную чушь.  
- Ханыч! – обрадовался Крис, – ты-то как сюда добирался?  
- Сначала пешком, - честно ответил Ханк, утирая пот со лба противогаза, - потом от полицейского блокпоста на въезде в город – пришлось бегом. Гребаные пиндосы! – грозно добавил он.  
- Ну что, получается все собрались, - подал голос Леон, до этого момента медитативно ковырявший в носу, - пойдем что ли на аудиенцию с президентом?  
- Но прежде чем мы пойдем, - сверкая взглядом, ответил Карлос, - мы должны разобраться со зловещим водителем автобуса! Этот маньяк нарушает правила дорожного движения! Он представляет собой угрозу для мирных жителей! Он сеет страх в сердца людей! Вперед друзья, остановим злодея!  
Вдохновленная такой пламенной речью, вся присутствующая компания дружно заорала «ура», и подскочив к ничего не подозревающему водителю автобуса – повалила его на землю и принялась с упоением пинать ногами. Основательно отметелив свою жертву, борцы за добро и справедливость, спрятав ненадолго Ханка в осиротевшем автобусе, сдали еле-живого водителя проезжавшему мимо полицейскому патрулю. При этом кто-то предварительно вытащил из его карманов водительское удостоверение и всю имевшуюся наличность. Наконец, закончив все свои добрые дела на остановке, герои решили отправиться на долгожданную аудиенцию с президентом Грэхемом.

…где-то посреди Белого Дома.

- А-А-А-А-А! Террорист номер один! Позвоните в Службу Спасения! – вопили телохранители в черных смокингах и солнцезащитных очках, в ужасе разбегаясь в разные стороны.  
- Слышь, Ханыч, ты бы снял ненадолго противогаз, - сказал Крис, когда компания поднялась наверх, и обезумевшие охранники начали сигать из окон, а также с балконов.  
- И не подумаю, - гордо ответил Ханк, - и потом, толерантнее надо быть!  
И герои потопали дальше, сопровождаемые воплями ужаса и звоном разбиваемых оконных стекол. Так они добрались до Овального Кабинета.  
В Овальном Кабинете было сильно накурено, а внутреннее убранство его приятно поражало взгляд. Была тут и скульптура «президент Грэхем раздирает пасть мировому терроризму»; и рекламный плакат «Вы все еще не верите в демократию? Тогда мы летим к вам!»; и миниатюра мраморных мальчиков, писающих друг на друга; и большой звездно-полосатый флаг США с золотой перевязью, внизу которого было мелким шрифтом отпечатано «Made In China»…  
Не хватало во всем этом нагромождении бюрократического барахла лишь одной небольшой детали – собственно президента Грэхема. Целых две с половиной минуты наши герои, со свойственной им выдержкой терпеливо дожидались его появления. За это время Карлос умудрился нечаянно грохнуть мраморную миниатюру, а Крис успел разрисовать портрет президента черным маркером, благодаря чему последний обзавелся шикарными гусарскими усами и аккуратной бородкой. Но вот постепенно терпение начало подходить к концу. Особенно у Барри Бертона, надеявшегося еще успеть забежать в ближайший супермаркет за пивом.  
- Эта жизнь заставила меня выучить даже что такое респираторная гипоксия, – недоумевал Барри, - но хоть убей, не пойму – а где же этот президент, врастудыть его налево?!  
Тут входная дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошла секретарша (красавица-девчонка, оу-е! – прим. авторов) с фразой:  
- Господин президент принял решение о переносе места аудиенции. Он ожидает вас в прачечной, вниз по лестнице до подвального этажа, последняя дверь направо.  
Проходя мимо Леона, девушка размахнулась, и отвесила тому звонкую пощечину.  
- Мерзавец! – прошипела она сквозь зубы, и затем, гордо вздернув нос – удалилась.  
- Теперь я понял, кто отправлял сообщение на мобильник, - пробормотал бедный Леня, потирая щеку.

…где-то в подвале.

Если, как уже упоминалось ранее, в Овальном Кабинете было просто сильно накурено, то здесь ситуация была – хоть топор вешай. Дополнял романтическую обстановку легкий полумрак, разглядеть в котором хоть что-либо дальше вытянутой руки не представлялось возможным. Отважные герои, не боявшиеся темноты, смело шагнули вперед – и тотчас все пространство огласилось громкими (и на удивление ритмичными) воплями:  
- Ай! Ай! Сту! Пень! Ки! Ай! Твою! Ай! А-А-А-А!  
Затем наступило относительное затишье. Кто-то охал, кто-то стонал, кто-то нецензурно выражался, кто-то требовал убрать ногу с яиц, и т.д.  
Наконец кто-то нашарил в кармане зажигалку, и чиркнув ею осветил происходящее. Они лежали на полу, под высокой лестницей ведущей наверх. Лежали друг на друге вповалку, да причем в таких позах, что если бы мимо случайно проходил какой-нибудь индус – он тут же вынул бы блокнот с карандашом, и принялся тщательно конспектировать.  
Герой с зажигалкой посветил на себя, и оказался Карлосом.  
- Ну, хорош йогой заниматься, слезьте с меня, - откуда-то снизу предложил Леон.  
- Карлос, верни зажигалку! – возмутился Крис.  
Пока наши герои принимали вертикальное положение, и возвращали друг другу зажигалки – где-то в глубине помещения вспыхнул мерцающий огонек. Затем этот огонек начал мистическим образом приближаться, и через несколько секунд к собравшимся подошел президент Грэхем, со свечой в руке. Вид у него был донельзя таинственный.  
- Я собрал вас господа, с тем чтобы… - начал было господин президент.  
В этот момент хорошо знакомому с устройством подвальных прачечных Барри Бертону удалось нащупать на стене выключатель, и все помещение залил яркий свет. Президент посмотрел на Барри уничтожающим взглядом, однако свечу погасил. И продолжил:  
- Я собрал вас господа, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие. Над миром нависла очередная страшная угроза. Скоро мы все огребем по полной программе…  
На лицах наших героев расплылись кислые улыбки, выражающие как же их все это задолбало. Они до последнего надеялись, что президент созвал их чтобы предложить какую-нибудь непыльную канцелярскую должность в Белом Доме, а тут – на тебе, снова мир спасать.  
- Как говорится, текущий год ознаменовали два важнейших события, - шпарил вошедший в раж президент Грэхем, – во-первых, Лосяш научно обосновал теорию о неприменимости дивергенции в области торсионных полей. Во-вторых, зловещая корпорация «Амбрелла», кажется, планирует захватить мир…  
При этих словах все невольно ухмыльнулись – стильный деловой костюм президента от итальянских кутюр венчали красно-белые кеды «Амбрелла Деадли Спортс». Грэхем заметил глумливые взгляды борцов за добро и справедливость, слегка покраснел, и попытался натянуть брюки пониже.  
- Эта жизнь заставила меня выучить даже что такое аденома предстательной железы, – пользуясь заминкой, вставил Барри, - но хоть убей, не пойму – какого хрена было в подвал переться-то?!  
- Вы не понимаете, - дрожащим голосом ответил Грэхем, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам, - они повсюду. Они следят за каждым моим шагом…  
Все машинально осмотрелись по сторонам, но кроме нескольких стиральных машин, тары с грязным бельем, и дохлой крысы в углу – ничего не обнаружили. Леон вполоборота повернулся к своим товарищам и незаметно покрутил пальцем у виска. Остальные согласно закивали.  
- Задание сложное, - сказал президент, немного успокоившись, - поэтому вам понадобятся еще напарники. Я нашел для вас аж целых двух…  
В этот момент дверца одной стиральной машины распахнулась, и через нее наружу, скрючившись в три погибели и извиваясь ужом – вылез некто иной, как сам Альберт Вескер. Не самое эффектное появление, надо сказать, зато оригинальное.  
Первым на его появление среагировал доблестный Крис, завопив дивным сопрано, и бросившись наутек не разбирая дороги. При этом он врезался в собственных напарников, образовав очередную кучу-малу.  
- Нет! Пустите меня! – истошно орал Крис, пытаясь выкарабкаться из хаотичного нагромождения тел, - он убьет нас всех! Слышите?! Убьет всех!  
Однако вопреки его худшим опасениям, Вескер подойдя к ним, довольно галантно помог каждому подняться на ноги. Вусмерть перепуганный Крис, вцепившись в тоже изрядно побледневшего Барри, пристально разглядывал главного злодея всех «Резидентов». Сейчас на Вескере почему-то не было солнцезащитных очков, а его багрово-красные с вертикальными зрачками глаза глядели вполне себе дружелюбно и приветливо, насколько вообще могут дружелюбно глядеть багрово-красные с вертикальными зрачками глаза.  
- Я понимаю твою неприязнь, Крис, - примирительно улыбнулся Вескер, - я причинил тебе немало проблем в прошлом. Но я надеюсь, что смогу загладить свою вину, и мы станем друзьями. И вообще я осознал, что все это время жил неправильно. Видишь – даже солнцезащитные очки больше не ношу, потому что солнцезащитные очки – для злодеев.  
Крис подозрительно зыркнул на Вескера, ничего не ответил, и спрятался за Барри Бертона.  
- Ну а вот ваш второй компаньон! – торжественно объявил Грэхем, и щелкнул пальцами.  
В этот момент распахнулась дверь ведущая в сушилку, и в помещение вошли двое мрачных парней в солнцезащитных очках, и черных смокингах со значками «F.B.I» на груди, волоча под руки полубессознательного Билли Коэна. ФБР'овцы прошли в центр комнаты, швырнули тело Коэна на пол (тело при этом негромко выругалось), и опасливо косясь на Ханка – обошли его боком, вдоль стены, заняв место рядом с президентом, собиравшегося произнести самую торжественную часть в своей речи.  
- И разумеется, после выполнения задания – вас всех ждет щедрое вознаграждение! – перешел к самой торжественной части в своей речи президент Грэхем.  
Глаза героев загорелись алчным огнем.  
- Вас, мистер Кеннеди, - обратился он к Леону, - ждет позолоченная медаль «защитника демократии» и памятная фотография с президентом! То есть со мной.  
Грэхем расплылся в довольной улыбке. Леон же приуныл – этого барахла у него уже был целый ящик.  
- Вам, мистер Оливейра, - сиял Грэхем, - мы продлим визу пребывания в Соединенных Штатах Америки! На две недели!  
Карлос смерил президента ненавидящим взглядом, но промолчал.  
- С вас, мистер Ханк, по завершению миссии снимут обвинения в терроризме и связях с русской мафией! Может быть…  
Выражение лица Ханка как всегда надежно скрывал противогаз, поэтому осталось непонятно – понравилось ему щедрое предложение, или нет.  
- Вам, мистер Бертон, я лично позвоню домой и объясню вашей жене, что вы все это время действительно выполняли правительственное спецзадание, а не шлялись по кабакам!  
Барри тихо проворчал что-то под нос.  
- На ваше хорошее поведение, мистер Коэн, мы еще посмотрим…  
Уже немного оклемавшийся к этому времени Билли злобно сплюнул сквозь зубы.  
- Мне не надо никаких наград, я решил творить добро бескорыстно! – торжественно заявил сияющий Альберт Вескер, когда президент повернулся к нему.  
Грэхем снова расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
- Ну и наконец вы, мистер Редфилд, - обратился он к Крису.  
- И что же я получу? – уныло спросил тот, - почетную грамоту? Шелковую ленту? Именной карандаш?  
- Один миллион долларов! – выпалил президент, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
Бесценный дар человеческой речи вернулся к Редфилду приблизительно через минуту.  
- А два можно? – спросил он, все еще не веря своему счастью.  
- Да хоть три! – небрежно улыбнулся Грэхем, - печатный станок работает, дай Бог. Ну а теперь, джентльмены, можете начинать спасать мир.  
Пару секунд в воздухе висело неловкое молчание.  
- Эта жизнь заставила меня выучить даже что такое эректильная дисфункция, – сказал Барри, - но хоть убей, не пойму – как мы будем его спасать, у нас ведь нет никаких полномочий?!  
- Ладно, - поморщился Грэхем, - я вас сделаю конгрессменами. Сможете вволю поиграть в политиков. Но только меня не впутывайте, ясно? Если что, я все буду отрицать…  
В это время уже совсем оклемавшийся Билли Коэн подошел к одному из мрачных ФБР'овцев.  
- Какого хрена, ты скотина, распускал руки на представителя Конгресса, а?! – гневно спросил он, и с силой пнул ФБР'овца в пах.  
Тот коротко охнул, и держась руками за промежность, рухнул на пол.  
- Эй, а ведь у него есть яйца, - одобрительно сказал Карлос, с уважением глядя на Коэна.  
- А у него – больше нет! – сказал Билли, указывая на второго ФБР'овца, и подскочив к нему – повторил свой бесчеловечный удар.  
Количество валявшихся на полу работников спецслужб удвоилось. Несколько секунд все молча любовались картиной торжества демократии.  
- Ладно, пора двигать, - спохватился вдруг Крис, - мне еще Немезиса из песочницы забрать надо…  
Компания героев развернулась и бодро потопала к выходу. Все, кроме Альберта Вескера, который нелепо взмахнув руками брякнулся на пол – шнурки его ботинок оказались связаны между собой.

***

Новоиспеченные конгрессмены покидали Белый Дом с гордо поднятой головой. Даже Ханк снял противогаз, чтобы все окружающие могли видеть его брезгливо-гордо-тщеславно-снисходительный взгляд. Билли Коэн сорвал бейдж с какого-то пожилого министра в коридоре (старичок перестал возражать после первого же удара шипованным кастетом, а просто молча прилег отдохнуть), и тут же вписал туда свое имя маркером. Повесив бейдж на грудь, Билли с гордым видом отвешивал пинка каждому встречному офицеру охраны. Альберт Вескер, после заминки со шнурками, едва успел догнать наших героев, как у него вдруг зазвонил мобильник, и он молниеносно куда-то слинял.  
Решив, что спасение мира невозможно проводить на пустой желудок и трезвую голову, наши герои зашли в парламентский бар «Веселый Конгрессмен».  
- Черт! – хлопнул себя по лбу Крис, – мы же не взяли у президента командировочные! Вернуться что ли назад?  
- Да ну нафиг. А то еще что-нибудь заставят делать, – лениво протянул Барри, – лучше потребуем нам личные командировочные счета открыть, деньги переведем в швейцарский банк под процент...  
В это время в новостях по телевизору в прямом эфире транслировали инцидент в сантехническом магазине. Вооруженные террористы захватили заложников, полиция окружила здание. Внезапно, неизвестный герой с красными глазами (в которых пламенели вертикальные кошачьи зрачки) появился неведомо откуда, перепрыгнул полицейский кордон и мужественно разрешил ситуацию, разбив унитаз об голову главаря террористов.  
- Не доверяю я ему, - протянул Крис, кивая головой на Коэна, который отошел к барной стойке за элитным пойлом, - все таки преступник...  
- А малышка Бекки говорила, что вполне себе нормальный парень, - ответил Барри.  
- Малышка Бекки? – Крисова бровь приподнялась сама собой, - да она ж тебе в дочери годится!  
Барри смущенно покосился в стол и затеребил небритый подбородок жирными от чипсов руками.  
- Ну, я же на нее и смотрю как на дочку, – наконец выдавил из себя Барри, лицо которого окрасилось в пунцовый цвет и он стал похож на поддавшего алкоголика, – а что вы думаете о Вескере? – тут же решил он сменить тему.  
Леон и Ханк переглянулись.  
- О Вескере?! – воскликнул Крис и его глаза блеснули так, словно обещали устроить Альберту несчастный случай при первой же возможности.  
Крис назидательно поднял указательный палец:  
- Вескер не может быть хорошим. Вескер не может делать добро. Вескер – это диагноз. Это то же самое, что и с потомками семейства Франкенштейнов. Они так и стремятся делать монстров в подвалах своих домов. Но я его выведу на чистую воду!  
Последние слова Редфилд выпалил под стать своему бывшему шефу Айронсу.  
- Ух ты, – удивился Барри, – последние слова ты выпалил под стать нашему бывшему шефу Айронсу, чтоб его.  
В это время мобильник Криса зазвонил.  
- Привет Клэр! – ответил Крис в трубку, – приезжай к нам, у нас тут бесплатный банкет намечается... Не можешь… Да бросай это все… Ну и что, что к тебе голодный сирота из Индии приехал… Ну, если он для того, чтобы купить билеты на самолет продал свою бабушку шаманам для опытов, тогда ладно…  
Крис отключил телефон и блаженно развалился в кресле.

…некоторое время спустя…

В кофейне «Веселый конгрессмен» царила веселая и непринужденная обстановка, прямо таки располагавшая к полной релаксации. Кроме наших героев там находилось еще два посетителя в состоянии глубокой отключки. Рядом с ними валялись осколки бутылок, как будто разбитых об чью-то голову, хотя впрочем, не стоит обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Несчастный хозяин правительственной забегаловки изображал из себя живую мишень, в то время как Бертон и Коэн швыряли по нему стаканами, соревнуясь в меткости. Практически вся мебель кроме нескольких экземпляров была разбита в щепки. Как вы уже наверное догадались, дорогие читатели, целой осталась лишь мебель используемая нашими доблестными героями.  
А теперь внимание – стереотипный поворот сюжета:  
Мобильники Криса, Леона, Ханка, Барри, Билли и Карлоса зазвонили одновременно. Новоиспеченные конгрессмены-оперативники нехотя полезли по карманам, поминая всех этих долбанных звонильщиков, чтоб им опухнуть, и нажали кнопки приема. На экранах всех до единого мобильников высветилась противная рожа президента Грэхема.  
- А ну хватит пировать! Демократия в опасности! – рявкнул президент.  
- Но мы ведь пируем всего лишь сутки! – протестующе заявили герои.  
- Вам бы все веселиться, мать вашу! – снова рявкнул президент.  
Через секунду эту фразу Грэхем повторил уже вживую, появляясь на пороге забегаловки. Осмотрев местный погром, он с тоской швырнул подвернувшийся под руку стакан в голову бармена и присел за столик к нашим героям.  
- Эх, а ведь когда-то мы так отмечали с друзьями наше назначение в конгресс, – сказал президент, с ностальгическим выражением лица.  
Сейчас на нем был спортивный костюм, на капюшоне которого был пришиты плюшевые кроличьи уши.  
- Ну чего уставились?! – уже в третий раз рявкнул Грэхем, - и нечего ржать! Это маскировка у меня такая. Нельзя уже на явку в домашнем спортивном костюме прийти?  
Ушки к кофте спортивного костюма еще в детстве пришила дочка Грэхема, Эшли, которая часто слышала, как мама называет папу зайчиком. В этом костюме президент совершал ежедневные пробежки у себя дома (прим. авторов).  
- Шикарная маскировка, - подольстился Леон, глумливо улыбаясь.  
- Давайте, я вам для маскировки противогаз подарю, у меня их много, - ехидно предложил Ханк, - в нем вас точно за президента никто не примет.  
- Все высказали свое мнение? – ядовитым голосом спросил Грэхем.  
Бертом и Коэн нетерпеливо замахали поднятыми руками.  
- Так вот, - игнорируя Барри и Билли, президент указал на Ханка, - поступила оперативная информация, что «Амбрелла» сбросила опасные отходы на городскую свалку. Вы, мистер Ханк, да-да, ты, именно ты, вызываетесь добровольцем их искать…  
Билли и Барри быстро опустили руки. Усмешку Ханка как волной смыло.  
- Но… - хотел было возразить он.  
- М'ЛЧАТЬ! – рявкнул президент совершенно по-сержантски, и швырнул в бармена еще один стакан, - На задание отвожу три часа. Выполнять! Живо-живо-живо!  
Совершенно офигев от приказного тона Ханк вытянулся по стойке «смирно», козырнул, выполнил непоступившую команду «газы» и помчался к выходу.  
- А теперь, мальчики, по-настоящему грязная работа достанется, – президент обвел всех взглядом ягуара, собирающегося проглотить папуаса, - жирному бородатому жлобу, татуированному зеку, и гребаному латиносу!  
Не давая возможности возмутиться такой вопиющей неполиткорректностью, президент продолжил:  
- Поступила информация, что корпорация «Амбрелла» перевозит золото. Много золота. Транспортивка осуществляется скрытно: в семисотбаррельных фекаловозах. Их сопровождают зловещие фургоны с неизвестной охраной. Задача проста, вы спасаете золото из алчных лап «Амбреллы» и возвращаете родной стране. Итак, немного искупавшись в дерьме, вы станете национальными героями! Ваш путь к славе лежит сквозь нечистоты!  
Президент довольно хохотнул, радуясь, словно идиот, своей плоской шутке.  
- Все золото опишите и сдадите под протокол. Да, за вами будут наблюдать со спутника, чтобы ни у кого жадность вдруг не обуздала долг перед Родиной. Выполнять! До свидания, мистер Бертон! Аста маньяна, сеньор Оливейра! Канай-канай, каналья Коэн! Ваш транспорт ждет у входа.  
Когда недовольная троица ушла, а президент наконец вволю нарадовался своему альтернативному остроумию – он подошел к Леону и Крису, приобняв их за плечи.  
- Итак, мы отправили на соответствующие задания всех, кого не жалко, - хитро, словно удав жертве, подмигнул Грэхем, - ну а для вас у меня будет самое важное и простое задние. Вы вдвоем берете ядерную боеголовку, относите в штаб «Амбреллы» и взрываете!  
- БУМ! – президент энергично раскинул руки, огрев по щекам обалдевших Леона и Криса.  
Те стояли в оцепенении.  
- Не переживайте, - гаденько заулыбался Грэхем, - вам мы поставим памятник с вашими персонами на коне, выдадим посмертные медали и компенсацию родственникам.  
Леон и Крис не сговариваясь грохнулись в обморок.  
- Ну вот, уже и пошутить нельзя, - обиделся Грэхем, поливая лица незадачливых героев вискарем, - какие же все-таки неженки, мля.  
Когда Крис и Леон очухались (и неудачно попытались сбежать из бара, но были выпихнуты назад из дверей охраной президента), Грэхем объяснил им суть шутки. Герои сделали вид, что им смешно.  
- Значит так, вы двое едете со мной разрабатывать план главной диверсии на штаб «Амбреллы», - серьезно произнес Грэхем, – таких прохиндеев как вы, еще поискать надо. План будем разрабатывать за городом на элитной даче шефа ЦРУ Фрогфакера. Там нас никто не подслушает. Заодно и Эшли навещу.  
От последней фразы уже успокоившийся было Леон снова чуть не лишился чувств.  
- Мы обезглавим корпорацию одним ударом, - торжественно распинался президент, ударяя ладонью по кулаку, - также как когда-то Персей победил Голиафа, а Геракл - Медузу.  
- Но мне надо еще моего Немезиса из песочницы забрать, - вяло протестовал Крис.  
О том, что он должен был сделать это еще вчера, но забыл спьяну, Редфилд предпочел не упоминать.

_Дополнительные материалы Вечер (почти) поэзии…_

Глубокий вечер. В чаще густого Арклейского леса горит костер, вокруг которого сидят Барри, Крис, Ребекка и Джилл. В руках у них прутики, на которых они поджаривают зефир. По кругу пускается бутылка виски. Вдалеке слышится подвывание волка и уханье совы.  
Очередь рассказывать переходит к Джилл:  
- … я расскажу вам про Лохматого Кота! – говорит девушка, делая большие глаза, - итак, на Пусикэт стрит жил-был лохматый кот. Он по ночам крал у детей волосы и приклеплял их к себе на свое тело. Как-то ночью он решил украсть волосы у мальчика. Когда кот подходил к мальчику, тот проснулся. Увидев кота, он взял его за шкирку и потащил в ванную и стал его мыть. Тот орал, и с него слезали волосы. Кот исчез. И больше не крал волосы.  
Ребекка нервно вздрагивает и кутается в одеяло. Остальные сидят молча.  
Барри отхлебывает из бутылки, откашливается и начинает свою историю:  
- Ну, слышал я как-то про Чёрную смерть в городе Нью-Йорке. В общем, однажды в море один грузовой корабль дал сигнал SOS. Мимо проходил другой корабль, и его экипаж решил прийти на помощь. Когда они поднялись на борт, то никого там не нашли. Только помощник капитана второго корабля зашёл в одну каюту и увидел, что на полу лежит груда одежды. Из этой груды вдруг выползла какая-то чёрная туманная масса и бросилась на помощника. Она обволокла его и съела. Осталась одна морская форма с фуражкой.  
Это была Чёрная Смерть. Все остальные испугались, убежали и уплыли. Этот случай был описан в газетах. Через несколько лет в одной квартире где-то на западе какой-то богач проснулся и увидел, что его любовница пошла в ванную. Её очень долго не было. Он удивился и пошёл за ней следом. В ванной лежал только халатик и тапки.  
И вдруг на него с потолка набросилась Чёрная Смерть. Она кинулась на богача, но у него в кармане халата всегда был пистолет. Он несколько раз выстрелил. Чёрная Смерть съежилась, но не умерла. Она втянулась в дыру в полу, куда уходит вода, и пошла по городу.  
С той поры Чёрная Смерть погубила множество людей. Она растворяла их, оставляя лишь одежду. Она перебиралась из одного места в другое по канализации и водопроводу, и её невозможно было поймать.  
Но однажды она выползла на улицу из канализационного люка и напала на полицейского. Тот стал стрелять из автомата, и она уползла обратно. Полицейский вызвал по радио подмогу, они открыли люк и увидели, что дальше нет хода. Они забросали Чёрную Смерть слезоточивыми гранатами, а потом и простыми. Потом в люк спустились учёные и взяли несколько кусочков Чёрной Смерти в стеклянные банки.  
Оказалось, что Чёрная Смерть зародилась от биомассы, когда американцы проводили в океане испытание водородной бомбы. Когда во всём разобрались, последний кусочек сожгли, и её не стало.  
Все слушают напряженно.  
Очередь переходит к Ребекке:  
- Я сама страшно боюсь этой истории. Дело было так… Мальчик шёл по дороге и увидел, что какая-то старая женщина продаёт пирожки. Мальчик купил два пирожка и съел их, и они ему очень понравились, а денег у него больше не было. Он подошёл к женщине и попросил ее дать ему один пирожок. Она ему и говорит:  
- Понравились тебе мои пирожки? А хочешь посмотреть, как я их делаю? Пойдем со мной, я тебе покажу.  
Она взяла мальчика за руку и повела к себе домой. Она сказала ему:  
- Садись вот в это кресло, а я сейчас приду.  
Мальчик сел на кресло, и вдруг оно перевернулось, и мальчик оказался в мясорубке, вделанной в кресло. Потом старуха сделала тесто и испекла новые пироги с мясом и пошла на то же место продавать. Через некоторое время по той же дороге шел папа того мальчика. Он увидел ту женщину и тоже захотел купить пирожки. Когда он покупал пирожки, он заметил, что у этой женщины очень красные руки и это ему стало подозрительно. Он купил один пирожок и стал его есть и вдруг у него на зубах что-то хрустнуло. Он увидел синий ноготок, а у его сына тоже был синий ноготок. Один раз он дверью прищемил палец, ноготь посинел, да так и остался синий. Отец узнал ноготок своего сына и пошел сразу в полицию и всё там рассказал.  
Полицейские и отец выследили, где живёт эта женщина и пришли к ней домой. Она предложила одному полисмену сесть в кресло. Он сел и тоже попал в мясорубку. Тогда остальные полицейские схватили её и насильно бросили в это кресло. Вот так добро восторжествовало!  
Крис отпивает из бутылки, закусывает зефириной и начинает свою историю:  
- Один мужчик ехал в другой город по элштайнской трассе. Видит, бабушка на дороге просит:  
- Подвезите меня, пожалуйста, до кладбища.  
Ну, мужик такой садит бабушку в машину. Довез ее до кладбища, а сам поехал дальше. Ночь. Возращается тот же самый мужик назад в Ракун Сити. Видит, та же самая бабушка просит, чтоб ее подвезли обратно. Везет ее мужик и видит - у бабушки руки и лицо в крови. И спрашивает ее:  
- Бабушка, бабушка, ты что, мертвецов кушала?  
Молчит бабуля.  
- Бабушка, бабушка, ты что, мертвецов кушала?  
- ДА!  
Крис делает большие глаза и эффектно взмахивает руками.  
Ребекка пронзительно верещит и вскакивает на дерево. Джилл рефлекторно хватается за пистолет. Барри тоже рефлекторно хватается за сердце, бледнея на глазах.  
И тут из чащи медленно появляется темная бесформенная фигура, потрескивая на ходу, словно костями. Тьма окутывает тварь и ее невозможно разглядеть.  
Не сговариваясь, трое членов СТАРС открывают огонь. Ребекка швыряет с дерева сухими ветками.  
Фигура кричит человеческим голосом Брэда Викерса, роняет кучу хвороста и принимает вполне человеческие очертания. К счастью, напуганные СТАРСовцы со страху промахнулись и Брэд отделался лишь легким увлажнением штанов…

_Глава III. Wild Bunch (Дикая банда)._

_- А можно мне с вами?  
- Нет. Мы только крепких парней с собой берем!  
(старый добрый анекдот)._

Мертвую тишину, царившую в доме для престарелых ветеранов, страдающих психическими расстройствами, и мнимых участников боевых действий имени славного генерала гражданской войны за независимость Арона Рокозетиса – неожиданно разорвал чудовищный грохот. Ни постояльцы, ни обслуживающий персонал, ни даже представители администрации не обратили на произошедшее никакого внимания. Все и без того знали, что это грохнула одна из противопехотных мин заботливо установленных администрацией на всех окнах здания. Отличающийся редкой прозорливостью попечительский совет стардома ещё два года назад, после очередного случая побега, наказал руководству клиники принять все меры для предотвращения подобных случаев. Желая облегчить участь бывших ветеранов и помочь им со страховкой на случай смерти и в то же время угодить зоркому попечительскому совету – администрация заминировала окна всех палат клиники. Эта мера имела ошеломляющий эффект. Только за первые два месяца пятнадцать умалишенных и контуженных постояльцев, пребывая в отличнейшем настроении отправилось на тот свет. Некоторые даже, пытаясь вспомнить юность, предпринимали решительные шаги по разминированию. Все попытки заканчивались одинаково – прилипшими к стенам и вентиляторам останкам и официальной записью в некрологе – пал смертью храбрых. Счастливая от горя семья получала страховку…  
Солид Снэйк, он же болгарский поданный Змий Железка, облаченный в серую изношенную до дыр пижамку, сидел неподвижно на своей койке, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от плаката с изображением довольной девицы в белоснежном купальнике, игриво выглядывавшей из вонючей каморки охранника.  
Змий Железка с раннего детства с исключительным трепетом относился к собственному здоровью и укреплял его, как только мог. Легкие он испытывал, выкуривая по шесть пачек сигарет в день. И накачивался не какими-то сигаретами, а российской «Примой», которую он оптом закупал у сомнительного вида моряков, ошивавшихся в экзотическом заведении «У Палыча» на окраине родного квартала. Печень и трезвость ума он проверял безотказным Джеком Дэниелсом. Правда, когда его опекун дядя Камбала – добрый старик и по совместительству уборщик в штабе министерства обороны, за глаза называемый сотрудниками штаба полковником, лишил его карманных средств – Змий переключился на заправскую шмуру из того же «У Палыча», а позднее и на ядрёный технической спирт. А ещё позднее, на керосин, который он воровал на местной бензоколонке.  
Заполняя свой организм клубами дыма и литрами всякой дряни, Змий пребывал в таком очумелом состоянии, что ему было все нипочем. Именно так он и расправился со всеми хулиганами, дурно пахнущими бродягами, и даже уличными собаками, которые отчаянно скуля, забивались в углы при виде шатающейся и дико орущей фигуры, появлявшейся на улицах района зовущегося Outer Heaven (Внешние небеса). Всякий раз как пьяный и обкуренный Змий возникал в этом районе, жизнь в нем замирала. Словно кто-то нажимал выключатель. Прохожие исчезали, животные прятались, свет в окнах гас. Ни один посторонний звук не способен был нарушить чувствительный слух Змия Железки, который повязав на свою голову кустарную бандану с изображением какого-то странного глистообразного существа, шарахаясь от одного столба к другому, внимательно инспектировал район. Однако его умыслы было далеки от коварных. В этот момент ему просто хотелось с кем-то поговорить, так хотелось… что иногда, чтобы кого-то разговорить ему приходилось сначала вмазать кому-то по морде, или сломать руку, ногу… Он выкручивал лапы даже собакам, которые от источаемого им смрада, отказывались лаять на него. Неудивительно, что большинство жителей Внешних небес ходили с открученными ушами, носами, вывернутыми руками и ногами. Любой проезжий впадал в легкий ступор при виде переваливающихся и посапывающих мужичин и женщин, один внешний вид которых будил в памяти образы из кэроловского «Зазеркалья» или иного вымышленного места, населяемого мифическими существами. Но Змия Железку был доволен и продолжал заниматься укреплением любимого организма и вскоре военные чины, прознавшие о таком храбром малом, не боявшемся экспериментировать на себе, предложили его дяде «полковнику» Камбале отправить паренька в армию. Так, Змий Железка попал особый спецотряд «ДратьЛис»…  
Змий тряхнул головой и выбросил воспоминания о военной карьере через правое ухо. О боевых подвигах он вспоминать не хотел, и вновь вернулся к теме собственного здоровья. Он до сих пор не мог понять, как же он мог оказаться на грани смерти. Весть о том что у него рак легких ни шла ни в какие ворота. А сообщение о том, что цирроз печени перешел в окончательную стадию, таки повергла его в шок. Что и говорить о четырех инфарктах, которые он последовательно и упрямо перенес; о сахарном диабете и дисбактериозе кишечника и прочих болячках с заумными медицинскими терминами, который задымленный разум Змия запомнить не мог. Болезни настолько источили его, что в возрасте двадцати восьми лет, он выглядел на все шестьдесят. Его волосы поседели, кожа на лице ссохлась, и её стянули глубокие морщины. Он все время заходился кашлем, хватался за сердце и не мог разогнуться. Змий искренне не мог понять – в чем же дело? Он ведь делал все правильно! Закалялся, тренировался. Он должен был стать только сильнее?! А не разваливаться на глазах. Именно эти вопросы и привели к тому, что помимо всего прочего у Змия развилась шизофрения, и после серии бурных сцен в штабе Министерства обороны, связанных с жестоким надругательством над начальником штаба, и всеми сотрудниками, включая двух канареек, Змия с почестями препроводили в этот замечательный стационар, где постояльцам предлагалось покончить с собой кинувшись на заминированное окно.  
- Железка! Тебе почта, - пробурчал что-то санитар, со свисающим на пол животом и вручил Змию письмо.  
Развернув надушенный неизвестными ароматами конверт, от которых сразу же скрутило желудок, Змий принялся читать письмо, в правом верхнем углу, которого значилось «Амбрелла Роттен Органс». Впервые за долгое время глаза Железки без курева и выпивки зажглись огнем интереса.

«Уважаемый Змий! Наша компания искренне рассчитывает на помощь столь одаренного, закаленного и отважного бойца, как Вы. Мы не останемся в долгу и в обмен на Ваши услуги гарантируем оказание квалифицированной медицинской помощи, в том числе по пересадке загубленных страшным недугом органов. Поверьте для нашего подразделения «Роттен Органс» подобные операции будут не впервой. Кроме того, по выполнению задания мы передадим Вам информацию о месте нахождения…».

Змий завопил так радостно, что от мощной вибрации мины на окнах детонировали и все палаты погрузились в неумолкающий грохот. Змий почувствовал, как к нему возвращаются жизненные соки. Бережно вернув письмо в конверт, он сжал его в руке и направился к ближайшей дыре в стене. Что ж, теперь у него появилась отличная возможность тряхнуть стариной, и при этом продлить себе жизнь. При этом Змий почему-то совершенно позабыл о том, что в письме ни слова не говорилось о том, что от него требовали, и что он должен был сделать на благо «Амбреллы». Впрочем, какая разница? Сначала он добредет на указанный в письме адрес, хорошенько затянется и наклюкается, а дальше хоть трава не расти.

* * *

Где-то в глубоко засекреченных апартаментах...

Пожилая секретарша, надвинув очки на кончик своего громадного сизого носа, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за мытарствами своего шефа Фредерика Дауннинга. Тот, запустив руку куда-то глубоко под стол, суетливо ерзал в кресле и что-то при этом приговаривал. С его взмокших губ слетали фразы вроде: «Я тебя накажу», «Не видать тебе белого света», «Задушу, и сам не заметишь» и прочее в таком же духе. Секретарше пришлось громко и противно откашляться и даже схаркнуть на пол, собрав все содержимое ротовой полости, чтобы шеф, наконец-таки, поднял на неё взгляд.  
- А, миссис… миссис… как вас там? О, простите! – Дауннинг сделал резкое движение рукой и подпрыгнул в кресле, будто сел на раскаленные иглы.  
- Миссис Пэйн, - недовольно, но очень громко ответила женщина.  
- Ах, миссис Пэйн, - расплылся в блаженной улыбке Даунинг. – Приятно с вами снова познакомиться, - после чего он грациозно протянул ей свою руку. Ту самую, которой он что-то усиленно искал под столом и грозился кого-то наказать и задушить.  
Миссис Пэйн брезгливо отпрянула и вздернула верхнюю губу, демонстрируя откровенное неудовольствие. Поддержав руку несколько секунд в воздухе, Фредерик передернул плечами, и откинулся в кресле.  
- Так, чем я могу Вам помочь, миссис Пэйн?  
- Пришли бумаги от мистера Спенсера, - секретарша бросила их на стол, не решаясь приблизиться к столу. – Как всегда основное их содержание сводится, к протяжному Муха-ха-ха-ха. И тут звонили из приемной ветеринарной службы. Туда явился какой-то человек. Пьяный в стельку. Назвался Змием. Спрашивал Вас.  
- Очень хорошо! – воскликнул Даунинг и вскочил с места, так резко, что секретарша ахнула и отбежала к двери.  
Оказалось, что её шеф все это время восседал в кресле без штанов, а сейчас на нем как паруса раздувались красные, в желтую крапинку панталоны. Он захлопал в ладоши и вышел из-за стола, направившись к миссис Пэйн, которая инстинктивно прижалась к двери и затаила дыхание.  
- Дорогая, миссис Пэйн, - он приобнял её за плечи и открыл дверь. – Спасибо за эту чудесную новость. А сейчас неплохо бы выпить чайку. А? Сделайте, как обычно.  
Как только секретарша оказалась в своей приемной, она глубоко выдохнула. А из-за закрывшейся двери, вновь потекла обильная ругань и яростные крики: «Тебе не жить!», «Ну, теперь все!», «Звездец!».  
Фредерика Даунинга назначили директором американского подразделения «Амбреллы» месяц назад. Секретарша знала, что её шеф должен был сыграть важную роль в планах корпорации по захвату мира. В тот день, когда Фредерик явился на работу в первый раз, его повсюду встречали надписи на транспарантах и праздничных ленточках, вроде: «Наш рулевой на пути к погибели», «Карающий меч мистера Спенсера», «Даунинг – последний гвоздь в гроб человечества».  
Элегантно одетый, седовласый, с тоненькими очками на носу, он производил впечатление высокоинтеллектуального мужчины среднего возраста. На все приветствия он застенчиво улыбался, жал руки своим подчиненным, коротко кивал на все поздравительные речи. Конечно, кто-то мог сказать, что проявление подобной кротости являлось следствием одного грешка, который тянулся за Фредериком ещё с 1998 г. Тогда он без зазрений совести спер образец G-вируса из лаборатории и, продав его на черном рынке за несколько миллионов долларов, без следа исчез где-то в Южной Америке. Мало кто знал, что полученные деньги он пустил на беспробудные кутежи в самых злачных местах Латинской Америки. Поговаривали даже, что неукротимый любовник подхватил некую болезнь. Впрочем, подтверждения этого слуха никто так и не дал, и «Амбрелла», позабыв о прошлых неблаговидных делах Фредди, пригласила его обратно. Ещё бы! Сейчас корпорации нужны были все её сыны. Сплотившиеся перед лицом грандиозных планов, они должны были оправдать, возложенные на них ожидания и раз и на всегда уничтожить этот грешный мир.  
Таким образом, миссис Пэйн убедилась в том, что: во-первых, бывших сотрудников «Амбреллы» не бывает; во-вторых, в «Амбрелле» работают одни идиоты; в третьих, за Даунингом тянулся далеко не один грешок. То, что происходило за дверьми его кабинета, не поддавалось никаким объяснениям. Иногда, оттуда доносились его вопли, напоминающие пронзительные женские визги; иногда, какой-то дьявольский смех, а порой и шум борьбы. И это в те, минуты, когда в кабинете находился только он один!  
Секретарше случалось входить в кабинет после этих таинственных инцидентов, и её взору открывались не менее странные картины: перевернутая мебель, разорванные подушки на диванах (за последний месяц они поменяли уже три дивана), следы когтей на стене. Один раз она обнаружила в дорогой итальянской вазе, стоявшей на столе хозяина, огромную кучу фекалий. Таких вонючих, что ей стоило огромных усилий, чтобы нервно не засмеяться и не наполнить вазу содержимым своего желудка. Кроме того, Фредерик имел просто убийственную привычку переспрашивать её имя. Порой ей приходилось знакомиться с ним по три, четыре раза на дню. И делал он это вполне искренне, так что обвинить его в том, что он придуривается или разыгрывает секретаршу, было невозможно.  
Сейчас суммируя в голове все эти события и заваривая чай, миссис Пэйн пришла к однозначному выводу, что более идеальной кандидатуры для реализации планов по уничтожению мира, просто и представить нельзя. В памяти снова вспылили строчки из письма, которое она умышленно подглядела на рабочем столе Даунинга:

Нашим дорогим акционерам.  
Господину Фредерику Даунингу.

Вам выпала редкая и счастливая для нашего времени возможность принять посильное участие в разрушении основ цивилизации, воцарении хаоса и анархии, а если быть точнее, установлении диктатуры нашей славной корпорации «Амбреллы». Ну, а если быть до конца честнее, в установлении режима беспредельной власти лорда-господа Спенсера. Не скрываем, что наш путь к господству был долог и тернист. За время нашего с Вами сотрудничества нам удалось пережить и взлеты и падения, и даже мелкие пакости (стоимость G-вируса, украденного тобой идиот, будет вычтена из твоей заработной платы и дивидендов, выплачиваемых по итогам уничтожения мира – прим. Спенсер), но все это в прошлом.Сегодня мы протягиваем Вам руку и любезно предлагаем должность директора американского подразделения «Амбрелла Юнайтед». Лорд Спенсер не сомневается в Вашей глупости и алчности и будет рад увидеть Вас снова в своих рядах.

Всех под красно-белые знамена! Всех на переливание крови! Смерть человечеству! Под водительством Спенсера, вперед во тьму! Му-ха-ха-ха-ха!

* * *

Где-то в не столь засекреченных апартаментах…

Оглушительные раскаты грома сотрясли небо, блеснула молния. Её ослепительная вспышка рассеяла тьму, и в зеркале отразилась перекошенная от ужаса гримаса. Её обладатель узрел собственный лик и, вскрикнув, тотчас забрался под длинный праздничный стол, пересекавший всю столовую.  
Его так и бил озноб, коленки тряслись, а из раскрытого рта, струйками текла слюна. Алексис Эшворд ненавидел темноту, ненавидел гром, молнии, неожиданные шорохи и поскрипывания. Он ненавидел всё и всех. Даже самого себя. Особенно себя самого, с того момента, как узнал о своем происхождении.  
Много лет назад член именитой семьи Эшвордов – Александр, тяготившийся общением со своими двумя детьми-выродками Альфредом и Алексией, и более не в силах совладать с воздержанием, вызванным необдуманной клятвой, данной удачно умирающей жене, отправился в ближайшее увеселительное заведение – в замшелую гостиницу в Конго. Имея частный самолет, республика Конго – считалась для него ближайшим местом. Там-то Александр и пристрастился к обществу местной аборигенки Мтуму Попокариму. С баклажанной кожей и с почему-то огненно-рыжими волосами, кольцом в носу и других частях тела, она настолько завладела вниманием Эшворда, что он и вовсе позабыл о своем особняке в Антарктике, об исследованиях, каком-то идиотском долге перед родом и других не особо важных делах. Проявление подобной беспечности обошлось ему боком. В отсутствие отца, юная Алексия, экспериментируя с какими-то химическими и человеческими отходами, вывела штамм нового вируса, и для подстраховки, решила испробовать его на родном папаше. Поэтому, когда влюбленный Казанова Александр вернулся домой, он без вопросов и с большим удовольствием выпил протянутый дочуркой стакан этой отравы, предварительно похлопав малышку Алексию по голове. Выдав несколько виртуозных танцевальных па, корча немыслимые по глупости гримасы и основательно очистив желудок, Александр Эшворд умер на глазах своих детей. Правда, позднее он переродился в какого-то вампирского монстра, но это уже не в счет. Вскоре остров Рокфорт затонул, а детишки Александра избавили сей мир от своего существования в 1998 г. Нет! Они не погибли, а просто исчезли. И власти после быстрых и не особо внимательных поисков вынуждены были признать их погибшими. Род Эшвордов оборвался…  
Но это была гнусная ложь. Род Эшвордов жил и процветал, наслаждался сладким конголезским воздухом и ароматом жареного человеческого мяса. Но последнее было лишь по выходным. Рожденный Мтуму Попокариму от Александра ребенок по меркам аборигенов оказался на редкость уродлив. Сначала народные целители долго не могли определить, кем же является этот заморыш с молочной кожей – мальчиком или девочкой. Поддавшись на уговоры вождя племени, вроде «скоро будет ясно, не парься» Мтуму дала ребенку нейтральное имя – Алексис. Если девочка – в самый раз, если мальчик… что ж, тоже неплохо. Как выяснилось ребенок, все-таки, оказался мальчиком.  
Белый, с рыжими вьющимися волосами (прямо, как у матери) с гладкой переливающейся на солнце кожей, румяными щеками и до нелепости грациозными движениями, Алексис был дружно ненавидим всей деревней. Ровесниками, взрослыми, стариками, всеми… даже крокодилами. Воспитываясь в столь враждебной обстановке, Алексис оброс бесчисленными фобиями, и стал постепенно копить все себе ненависть.  
В 1998 г. в деревню заявился худосочный, для важности покашливающий адвокат, который объявил мальчику и всей деревне о том, что Алексис является последним живым продолжателем дела семьи Эшвордов, которому по праву переходят все активы этого богатого рода. После столь радостной вести, жители деревни решили подкрепиться, для чего использовали, кстати, подвернувшегося адвоката. В последний раз Алексис отведал деликатесного человеческого мяса и на следующее утро забрасываемый смешками и тухлыми яйцами в одиночестве отправился на остров Рокфорт. Позвольте! Он ведь затонул, в предыдущем сезоне скажете Вы! Но остров Рокфорт, видимо, по воле капризного Посейдона неожиданно всплыл где-то посредине Тихого океана. Вернее всплыло то, что от него осталось. Затянутый тиной, экзотическими водорослями, разбросанными останками морских обывателей и человеческими скелетами, остров Рокфорт стал новой цитаделью зла…  
Кроме того, выяснилось, что в большом мире внешность Алексиса производила на окружающих прямо противоположный эффект. Здесь он не был изгоем, а считался неписаным красавцем, настолько изящным и ослепительным, что иной раз трудно было понять, кто он – мужчина или женщина. К несчастью для Алексиса, подобные казусы случались с ним частенько и всегда приводили его в бешенство.  
Алексис боязливо вытянул голову из под стола, нашарил рукой письмо, резко его схватил и опять вернулся в безопасное место до очередной вспышки молнии. Сразу после того, как Алексис вступил в права законного наследника именитого рода, и ознакомился с его историей, им завладела неудержимая жажда мести. Кому? Откровенно говоря, он не сразу смог определиться, кому же он собрался мстить, поэтому для начала при помощи перешедших по наследству наемников испепелил родную деревушку, со всеми её жителями. Немного поразмыслив, он принял решение взорвать зоопарк в Малибу, чтобы освободить всех обезьян. Алексис так бы и продолжил совершать немотивированные акты агрессии, если бы к нему не пришло письмо от корпорации «Амбрелла».

Нашим дорогим акционерам.  
Господину/госпоже Алексис Эшворду.

Вам выпала редкая и счастливая для нашего времени возможность принять посильное участие в разрушении основ цивилизации, воцарении хаоса и анархии, а если быть точнее, установлении диктатуры нашей славной корпорации «Амбреллы». Ну, а если быть до конца честнее, в установлении режима беспредельной власти лорда-господа Спенсера. Не скрываем, что наш путь к господству был долог и тернист. За время нашего с Вами сотрудничества нам удалось пережить и взлеты и падения, и даже мелкие пакости (за грешки и промахи твоих дегенератов предков отвечать будешь ты, козлина! – прим. Спенсер), но все это в прошлом.  
Сегодня мы протягиваем Вам руку и любезно предлагаем должность директора тихоокеанского подразделения «Амбреллы». Такому незаурядному человеку, как Вы это будет крайне интересно, ведь именно так Вы сможете отомстить за смерть своих славных предков и вернуть имени рода былую славу (список, тех, кому нужно отомстить будет передан только после Вашего согласия на сотрудничество).  
Лорд Спенсер не сомневается в Вашей глупости и алчности и будет рад увидеть Вас в своих рядах.

Всех под красно-белые знамена! Всех на переливание крови! Смерть человечеству! Под водительством Спенсера, вперед во тьму! Му-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Алексис бережно погладил письмо и, ощутив приток храбрости, вызванный прочитанными строками, поднялся с колен и выпрямился во весь рост, гордо выпятив грудь.  
- Я Алексис… - начал он громко, но после очередного удара грома, его корявая фигура снова оказалась под столом.

* * *

Риккардо Ирвинг сидел у распахнутого окна своего малобюджетного офиса, из которого открывался живописный вид на кирпичную стену соседнего здания, и грустил.  
Последнее время жизнь не то чтобы не баловала Риккардо, а была с ним слишком строга и несправедлива. Дела не делались, друзья отворачивались, женщины уходили к другим. Семейный гангстерский бизнес трещал по швам, периодически разваливаясь, и даже проницательный ум Риккардо не в силах был его защитить.  
Сначала Ирвинг занимался банальным «крышеванием» местных предпринимателей, но после того, как самый первый, так и не состоявшийся «клиент» спустил его с лестницы, пригрозив вдогонку, что вызовет полицию – пришлось свернуть свою деятельность на этом направлении. Затем он пробовал обложить данью уличных торговцев «хот-догами» и разносчиков газет. Идея казалась удачной, ведь уличным торговцам было неоткуда позвонить в полицию, но при ее реализации – «жертвы» просто и без затей собрались в одну большую и веселую компанию, основательно отметелив Риккардо и его незадачливую банду, отобрав у них оружие и всю денежную наличность. Пригрозив напоследок возможностью вызвать полицию из уличной телефонной кабинки.  
Тогда предприимчивый Риккардо решил несколько сменить профиль: занялся контрабандой мыла, нелегальной торговлей варежками, торговлей биологическим оружием (в виде похищенных из питомника бешеных пуделей), тырил мелочь на вокзалах, сдавал стеклотару, работал дворником – и в конце-концов скопил достаточно денежных средств на аренду подсобного помещения в аварийном здании, в самом сердце городских трущоб, где и открыл свой офис. Казалось, жизнь начала налаживаться, ан нет – клиентов было так мало, что клиентский стул напротив его собственного до сих пор хранил свою девственную неприкосновенность, а свободного времени было так много, что Риккардо даже начал сочинять стихи. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что стихи у него получались хорошие.  
- Эх, - вздохнул Риккардо, и перевел взгляд на стену.  
Там красовался большой портрет знаменитого в начале двадцатого столетия гангстера Аль Капоне, приходившемуся Ирвингу родственником по материнской линии. «Не вешай нос, внучек» – гласила выполненная черным маркером подпись внизу. Почерк подозрительно напоминал ирвиновский.  
- Дедушка, - умилился Ирвинг, утирая скупую мужскую слезу.  
В этот момент в дверь очень некстати и абсолютно бестактно постучали. На пороге возник человек в рубашке, одетой наизнанку, джинсах, которые были длиннее чем нужно сантиметров на сорок, и ботинках с незавязанными шнурками. По подбородку его текли слюни, а глаза пристально и с неотрывным интересом смотрели в кучку. На груди человека красовался приколотый вверх ногами бейдж с именем «Джастин».  
- Ну чего еще? – недовольно спросил Ирвинг, явно недовольный визитом.  
- Я… это... эээ, - начал вошедший, а затем, видимо сконцентрировавшись, вытащил из-за пазухи какой-то конверт, и закончил фразу, - я… это… ты… для этого!  
Положив конверт на стол, человек удалился, вписавшись в дверной проем со второй попытки.  
- И зачем я только таких дуболомов нанимаю, - неодобрительно проводил его взглядом Ирвинг.  
- Ну да, конечно, ими же легко манипулировать, - вздохнул он, вспомнив про свою блестящую идею в области политики кадров.  
Навздыхавшись вдоволь, Риккардо вскрыл конверт, в котором обнаружилось письмо. Оно гласило:

«Нашим дорогим акционерам.  
Господину Риккардо Ирвингу.

Вам выпала редкая и счастливая для нашего времени возможность принять посильное участие в разрушении основ цивилизации, воцарении хаоса и анархии, а если быть точнее, в установлении диктатуры нашей славной корпорации «Амбрелла». Ну а если быть еще точнее, в установлении режима беспредельной власти нашего дорогого лорда Спенсера. Не секрет, что наш путь к мировому господству был долог и тернист. За время нашего с Вами сотрудничества нам довелось пережить и взлеты, и падения (в основном, падения), и даже мелкие пакости (стоимость образцов B.O.W, нагло прикарманенных тобой, идиот, для продажи на черном рынке – будет вычтена из твоей заработной платы и дивидендов, выплачиваемых по итогам уничтожения мира – прим. Спенсер), но все это в прошлом.

Сегодня мы протягиваем Вам руку, и любезно предлагаем Вам возглавить секретное террористическое подразделение «Амбрелла Крусэйд». Лорд Спенсер не сомневается в Вашей глупости и алчности, и будет рад увидеть Вас снова в своих рядах.  
Всех под красно-белые знамена! Всех на переливание крови! Смерть человечеству! Под предводительством Спенсера, вперед во тьму! Муа-ха-ха-ха-ха!»

Читая письмо, Риккардо не мог поверить своему счастью. Возглавить крупный отдел самой зловещей корпорации в мире – да о таком же можно только мечтать! Не теряя времени, он схватил лист бумаги, плохо наточенный карандаш, и по-быстрому накалякал ответ:

Согласен на Ваше предложение. Завтра приду на работу.  
Ваш почтенный слуга, Риккардо Ирвинг.

* * *

Змий Железка отчаянно пытался поднять веки, но они отказывались слушаться. Наполнив воздух какой-то бессвязной руганью, он пальцами приподнял правое веко, и сразу же узрел, худое, расплывающееся в кривой улыбке лицо.  
- Добро пожаловать, мой дорогой, Змий! Вы даже не представляете, как я давно мечтал с вами познакомиться! – проголосил неизвестный и протянул руку. – Я Фредерик Даунинг.  
В ответ Змий громко срыгнул, и продолжил смотреть на нарушителя спокойствия, держа открытым лишь один глаз.  
- Надо же! Сам Змий Железка! Легендарный воин из Внешних небес! – радостно воскликнул Фредерик, потрепал Змия по плечу, отошел в центр комнаты и вернулся со стаканом полной какой-то желтой, склизкой массы.  
Особо не церемонясь, Змий выхватил из рук стакан и махом влил его содержимое себе в горло. Через секунду приятное тепло заволокло внутренности, и глаза открылись сами собой. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Змий приготовился слушать, но вдруг опять стал погружаться в сон. Но хитроумный Даунинг протянул ему дымящуюся сигару и Змий снова пробудился.  
- Итак, вы готовы на нас работать? – спросил Фредди любовно глядя на собеседника.  
- Мгмгм, - ответил Змий.  
- Очень хорошо! Вот, что вы должны сделать, - Даунинг протянул ему листок, но потом понял, что это не лучшая идея, и просто затолкал кусок бумаги за шиворот его пижамы. Так он выполнил формальную сторону дела.  
- А вот человек, которого вы должны устранить, - в этот раз Фредерик продемонстрировал фотографию, что для Змия было гораздо проще.  
Железка внимательно посмотрел на изображение неизвестного мужчины в смехотворном одеянии и солнцезащитных очках, и глубоко затянувшись, расхохотался… до тех пор, пока не зашёлся диким безумным кашлем, от которого даже Даунингу стало не по себе.  
- Что ж, процесс запущен, и скоро мир станет на колени. Осталось лишь чуть-чуть, - довольно заключил Даунинг. - Да, кто-нибудь, приведите его в чувство! – обронил кому-то он и указал на хрипящего и загибающегося Змия. – Пора делать дела.

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии с Риккардо Ирвингом_

Обычный день в придорожном баре «Чам Баккет».  
Вновь прибывшие посетители неторопливо рассаживаются по местам, выволакивая из-за столиков тех, кто прибыл несколькими минутами раньше и уже успел напиться до бессознательного состояния. Кто-то рыгает, кто-то кого-то бьет, кто-то играет на бильярде. По залу летают бутылки, иногда находя какую-нибудь незадачливую мишень, вроде чьей-то головы.  
Под бурные аплодисменты и оглушительный свист, полуголые девушки заканчивают свой зажигательный номер и покидают сцену. Из-за кулис появляется конферансье в помятом смокинге, его белоснежная манишка по цвету больше похожа на серо-снежную. Аплодисменты стихают.  
- А сейчас выступит наш приглашенный гость. Встречайте – Риккардо Ирвинг, и его ода Джилл Валентайн! – торжественно объявляет конферансье.  
Посетители флегматично отворачиваются от сцены, возвращаясь к своей выпивке. Конферансье уходит, и на сцене появляется Риккардо Ирвинг. Он подходит к микрофону, негромко откашливается, затем откашливается погромче, но на него так и не обращают внимания. Ирвинг пожимает плечами, и начинает выразительно декламировать:

_Мисс Валентина – великолепности красива!__  
Безусловно, леди Валентина наделена наилучшим__  
Герл-шармом, и была бы идеалом__  
Казановских фантазий__  
В эпоху кибертрона у нее много конкуренток,__  
Но на уровне лишь данного сериала__  
По пышноте и зрелости форм,__  
Молочных упругих желез, и сочных бедер –__  
Данная девица – идеальная львица, жаль__  
Лишь только простотой ей придется обделиться__  
И игривою ей, как и киской жаль, не быться__  
Хищности в ней нет и места, и интима иже с ним__  
Миссис Вонг иная тема – вот за нею было б дело…__  
_

На этой строчке, до того мирно похлебывающий свое пиво Леон Кеннеди – захлебывается, начиная безудержно кашлять:  
- Миссис Вонг?! Когда это Ада успела выйти замуж? – прохрипел он, наконец.  
- Успокойтесь, мистер Кеннеди. Может это просто – стихи такие, – отвечает ему президент Грэхем.  
- Эй, а что – разве существуют такие слова как «быться» и «обделиться»?! – недоумевает темный невежда Крис, ни хрена не понимающий в поэзии.  
Тем временем Риккардо Ирвинг заканчивает свое выступление:  
- Спасибо за внимание, господа. Надеюсь вам понравились мои стихи. До новых встреч!  
- Да вали уже! – раздается в ответ хор голосов.  
В подкрепление этих слов на сцену летит, и с громким звоном разбивается пустая бутылка. Следом начинает лететь всякий мусор вроде шелухи от семечек, пепельниц с окурками, и т.д. Перепуганный Ирвинг торопливо кланяется и сбегает за кулисы.  
На сцене вновь появляется серо-помятый конферансье:  
- Ну вот и настало время для нашего ежевечернего шоу мокрых футболок! Дамы, на сцену!  
Раздается шквал аплодисментов, переходящий в несмолкающие овации. Зрители начинают вставать со своих мест, и продолжают аплодировать стоя. Слышны крики, свист, и улюлюканье.

_Глава IV. Атака клоунов._

_- Что значит - у меня есть для тебя одна маленькая работенка?!  
(Геракл)_

…где-то посреди дачи президента…

- Нужно нанести «Амбрелле» удар ниже пояса, разгромив их штаб-квартиру! – решительно заявил Крис, втайне мнящий себя выдающимся стратегом.  
- К сожалению, мы не можем нанести удар в пах «Амбреллы», поскольку не знаем, где у них сердце, - обломал его президент, - у них слишком дохрена собственности по всей территории Соединенных Штатов Америки…  
- Ну, может, на каждый объект направить отряд спецназа? – не унимался Крис.  
- Это будет некрасиво и грязно, - поморщился президент, - ведь официально мы еще не объявляли «Амбреллу» вне закона, доказательств не хватает…  
- Короче, не умничайте, мистер Редфилд, нету у нас столько спецназа, чтоб на каждый объект направить, - резюмировал Фрогфакер, - а вот у них – как раз есть.  
- Поэтому вы двое берете свои задницы в руки, и тайно проникнете в головной офис руководителя американской ветви «Амбреллы» Фредерика Даунинга, - продолжил президент, - собираете там всю информацию. Потом снимаете офис на камеру для нашего отдела видеоподстав. Потом подбрасываете в разные места несколько компроментирующих предметов.  
- И, самое главное… - президент гаденько заулыбался, хихикнув, - засунете в сигары мистеру Даунингу вот эти замечательные маленькие тротиловые шашечки.  
При этом президент на секунду предался воспоминаниям, как еще в начальной школе два года учился с Даунингом в одном классе. Маленького Фредди никто не любил, потому что он постоянно возился со своими хомячками, стучал на одноклассников, и увлеченно занимался мастур… гкхм. В общем, вел себя крайне аморально. За это ему частенько делали мелкие пакости, такие, как например, кнопки на стул, взрывающиеся шариковые ручки, электроконденсаторы на дверь, и волчьи ямы на стадионе.  
- А можно еще один вопрос? – продолжал канючить Крис.  
- Ну давай уж, валяй, зануда, – вздохнул президент, с тоской наблюдая, как Редфилд вновь и вновь наполняет свой стакан дорогущим вином из личной коллекции Грэхемов.  
- Можно посадить в тюрьму Вескера? Или даже расстрелять из минометов?  
- Ну уж нет! – категорично ответил президент, - лучше я вас всех пересажаю и перестреляю. Альберт Вескер – самый сильный, самый умный, и самый самоотверженный человек во всей вашей гоп-команде! А какие он взносы делает, в Фонд Развития Демократии…  
И Грэхем расплылся в довольной улыбке, как кот, который пробрался-таки на беззащитную кухню.  
- Короче, вперед, на задание! – заявил он через пару минут, наконец закончив улыбаться.  
В этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. Ответив на звонок, Грэхем немного смягчился:  
- Скоро приедет моя доча. Сказала, что соскучилась по вам обоим и хотела бы немного поболтать. Короче, можете пока остаться, - радушно предложил он.  
- Нет-нет, мы уже уходим, - вскочил со своего кресла Леон, - Родина в опасности! Медлить нельзя!  
- Да-да, мы уже уходим, - согласился Крис, незаметно пряча бутыль вина в рукав.

***

…Итак, наши герои незамедлительно приступили к выполнению президентских инструкций. Поймав такси, они отправились прямиком к зловещему амбрелловскому офису, в дороге развлекая себя питием дорогущего президентского вина, шутками, прибаутками, оплевыванием встречных автомобилей, высовыванием задниц в окно, и т.д. Когда же эта утомительная поездка наконец закончилась, Крис и Леон обнаружили, что их цель находится через дорогу от президентской дачи.  
Итак, выйдя из такси, забыв по рассеянности заплатить за проезд, пробежавшись пару-тройку кварталов от разъяренного таксиста с монтировкой, и через два часа вернувшись обратно – наши герои стояли напротив зловещего амбрелловского офиса, озадачено чеша затылки.  
- Ну, как будем внутрь-то проникать? – наконец озвучил их общие мысли Крис, - может, попробуем как ниндзя – через канализацию?  
- Я в дерьмо не полезу, - категорично заявил Леон, поправляя челку, – такие герои-спасатели-мира как я, из унитазов на врага не нападают!  
- А такие герои как я, не прячутся. Мне незачем прятаться вообще. Я и в открытую всем пасти порву, - набычился в ответ Крис, а потом, вспомнив свой поединок с Вескером на острове Рокфорт и в Антарктиде, почему-то ссутулился, – ну, почти всем…  
- Меня всякими очкастыми наглецами в черных костюмах не запугать, - гордо выпятил грудь Леон.  
- Ага, а еще тебя не запугать всякими двухметровыми быдло-старостами испанских деревень, - огрызнулся Крис, - и вообще, раз ты такой умный, то и придумай план.  
…Через пять минут к зданию «Амбреллы» подошли два бомжа. Они яростно колотили ногами в дверь и орали нечто сумбурное о том, что «Амбрелла», мать ее так, обязана дать им денег на пересадку печени. Через минуту из дверей выскочил десяток охранников с дубинками и…

- Я ж говорил, что это херовый план, - хлюпнул разбитым носом Крис.  
- Я не знал, что их так много выскочит, - ответил Леон, прикрывая челкой свежий синяк под глазом, - зато теперь мы знаем, что на первом этаже всего каких-то десять охранников.  
- Блин, надо было дать настоящим бомжам по доллару, и попросить пошуметь у дверей, - простонал Редфилд, вытаскивая лечебный спрей.  
Леон при этих словах аж поперхнулся таблеткой обезболивающего, смерил Криса ненавидящим взглядом, но промолчал. Вместо препирательств с напарником, он решил замахнуться повыше:  
- Что-то вы уж чересчур жестко пишете, господа авторы, - плаксиво заканючил Леня, - неплохо бы и компенсацию какую-нибудь получить, за страдания, так сказать.  
- Твоя правда, - виновато согласились авторы, суя мерзкому вымогателю два доллара.  
- Все купить можете, да?! – взъярился Крис, - ах вы сборище грязных, циничных…  
Закончить свою гневную фразу он не успел, поскольку получил от авторов денежную компенсацию (ровно два доллара), и обиженно проворчав «я не продаюсь» (при этом засовывая деньги в карман) – заткнул наконец свое хлебало. Итак, продолжаем повесть:  
- Приветствую, друзья, - вдруг раздался сзади чей-то знакомый голос.  
На подскочивших от неожиданности Криса и Леона смотрели добрые, но жуткие, красные глаза Альберта Вескера. Сейчас на нем был стильный супергеройский плащ с буквой «W».  
- Мы тут, это, - промямлил Крис, - ну, типа, на задании.  
- Знаю-знаю, Грэхем мне звонил, просил посодействовать, - дружески улыбнулся Вескер, - в общем, это, я вам пива принес.  
Крис и Леон ненадолго остолбенели от удивления, но быстро взяли себя в руки и похватали пиво.  
- Мы как раз собирались залезть на соседнюю крышу, и с помощью крюкострела, по тросу перебраться на крышу амбрелловского центра, – сказал Леон половиной литра позже.  
Тем временем Крис незаметно сыпанул пургена в пиво Вескера.  
- Зачем так все усложнять, я упрощу вам задачу! – предложил тот, беззаботно отхлебывая из бутылки.  
Ухватив за руки Леона и Криса, он разогнался, и… забежал по стене в открытое окно третьего этажа амбрелловского здания.  
- Ну вот, а теперь друзья – приступим же к нашей миссии! – торжественно продекламировал Вескер.  
В этот момент его живот издал подозрительное бульканье. Лицо Вескера исказилось.  
- Прошу меня простить, джентльмены, но я на пять минут в уборную, - сказал он и с нечеловеческой скоростью скрылся в коридоре.  
- Ха, да за пять минут он ни за что не справится! – со знанием дела заявил Крис, – пусть радуется, если за час ему полегчает. Злодей…  
- Да, жуткий тип, - согласился с ним Леон, - ну что, пойдем искать кабинет этого Даунинга?

***

Большой междугородный автобус, очевидно принадлежащий филиалу «Амбрелла Деадли Вэнс», размалеванный фирменными логотипами и кровавыми разводами, неистово петляя, мчался по совершенно ровной дороге. За рулем находился Карлос Оливейра, чей водительский стаж по части автобусов составлял вот уже пятнадцать минут. В салоне находились Барри Бертон, Билли Коэн, и несколько вусмерть перепуганных пассажиров, которых «черт дернул ехать именно этим автобусом». Сзади мчалась полицейская машина с включенной сиреной.  
- Я не понимаю, я что – скорость превысил? – раздраженно ворчал Карлос, крутя рулем.  
- Ну что ты, это наверное из-за того, что ты едешь по встречной, – предположил Барри.  
Карлос, бормоча под нос ругательства, притормозил у обочины. Пассажиры, воспользовавшись этой заминкой, мгновенно ретировались через окна. Оставшиеся же трое героев поспешно зажевали мятные жвачки, и напустили на себя как можно более беззаботный вид.  
Из машины вышли двое полицейских, и не спеша, вразвалочку направились к нашим героям, сунув руки за ремень, и спесиво вздернув подбородок. Дальнейшие несколько минут протекали весьма сумбурно. Спесивые полисмены, надувшись от собственной важности, кидались дежурными фразами вроде «полиция округа такого-то», «положите руки на багажник», «вы нарушаете общественные беспорядки», и т.д. Взмокший от напряжения Карлос, старательно дыша мимо теста на алкоголь, тыкал им под нос водительское удостоверение, где черным маркером было вписано его имя, сверху над чьим-то зачеркнутым, уверяя, что таких тупых стражей порядка он еще не встречал, хотя повидал их достаточно. Барри Бертон флегматично оглядывался в поисках подходящей штакетины, Билли же глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решительности, и подойдя к полисменам, с силой пнул их под зад.  
- Министр госбезопасности Соединенных Штатов Америки! – гневно заявил он им, тыча в свой нагрудной бейдж, где его имя было выведено черным маркером сверху над чьим-то зачеркнутым, – вы срываете нам важную антитеррористическую операцию! Да я вас под суд отдам!  
Дальнейшие несколько минут протекали еще сумбурней, чем предыдущие. Незадачливые копы чесали затылки, мялись, жались, хмыкали, и тупо кивали головами. Вошедший в раж Билли Коэн объяснял им, двум жалким идиотам, какая сложная сейчас политическая ситуация в стране, и как важно сейчас выполнить эту непростую антитеррористическую операцию, в которую он, так уж и быть, по доброте душевной – посвятит этих двух остолопов, которым бы только пончики жрать, да путаться в делах государства – дабы эти два дармоеда наконец смогли оплатить долг перед Родиной.  
В заключение своей пламенной речи Билли вручил полисменам GPS-навигатор с координатами зловещих амбрелловских фекаловозок, изъял их табельное оружие, объяснив это высокой секретностью операции, и отправил на задание, пригрозив напоследок, что в случае провала операции назад они могут даже и не возвращаться. Незадачливые копы испуганно откозыряли, и запихнувшись обратно в патрульную машину – скрылись в указанном направлении.  
- Ну что, получается, теперь у нас весь оставшийся день свободен, - заключил Билли, засовывая за пояс пистолет, - чем займемся?  
- Короче, я тут поблизости один неплохой бар знаю, - сказал Барри, задумчиво чеша небритую физиономию, - зайдем туда. Выпьем, закусим, может быть поиграем на биллиарде. Вот, с этого и начнем спасать мир…

***

В процессе поиска кабинета Даунинга, друзья миновали много этажей. При этом они установили в коридорах веревочные растяжки, подвесили банки с краской на шнурках, запихали в замочные скважины зубочистки, разграфитили стены надписями типа «Спенсер-козёл», и т.д.  
Наконец, после долгих поисков, совершенно отчаявшись, на последнем этаже наши герои увидели дверь, где было написано «личный кабинет мистера Фредерика Даунинга».  
- Вот мерзавец! – возмутился Леон, - замаскировался, урод, думал не найдем!  
- Мы кого хочешь найдем, и по зубам дадим! – согласился Крис, дописывая на табличке букву «R» таким образом, чтобы получилось «личный кабинет мистера Фредерика ДРаунинга», – эх, Джилл сейчас не хватает. Она у нас мастером по взлому и проникновению была.  
- Думаешь, сами не справимся?! – возмутился Леон, – без баб даже лучше!  
Кеннеди угрюмо хлюпнул носом, с болью вспоминая о том, как его покинула Ада Вонг. Дело со взломом не клеилось. Отмычка сломалась прямо в лотке (для магнитной карты) – видимо он слишком сильно нажал на рычаг, снова вспоминая обиду, которую ему причинила мисс Вонг.  
- Черт! – выругался он, и в сердцах пнул дверь ногой. К общему изумлению, она распахнулась настежь.  
- Видал, как я умею! – с бравадой заявил Кеннеди, воспользовавшись ситуацией (на самом деле, секретарша Даунинга очень спешила домой, поэтому попросту забыла закрыть электронный замок).  
Перед нашими героями предстала приемная Фредерика Даунинга. Аккуратный стол, компьютер, фикус, и мягкий диван. Классическое логово злодея. Порывшись в секретаршином столе, друзья не нашли ничего, кроме гламурных журналов и косметички. На всякий случай, Леон добавил в помаду врага красителей, а в румяна – сажи.  
Войдя в следующую дверь, в кабинет Даунинга, герои также не нашли ничего подозрительного на первый взгляд. На второй и на третий – тоже. Кроме, разве что, загадочных белых пятен на потолке.  
Порывшись в столе, Крис выудил банку с вазелином и крем от мозолей. Брезгливо поморщившись, Крис вытер руки о белоснежную штору. Леон на всякий случай мысленно сделал для себя заметку: не пожимать руку Крису ни при каких обстоятельствах. В это время в коридоре раздались чьи-то торопливые шаги, а потом – звук удара банкой с краской по голове и чей-то громкий, от души, мат.  
- Черт, нас спалили! – ужаснулся Леон, кидаясь к шкафу.  
Он открыл дверь, но к его ужасу, оттуда вывалился пожелтевший скелет.  
- Сюда! – шикнул Редфилд, умудрившсь за несколько секунд выпотрошить чучело гориллы в углу и влезть внутрь, – здесь места на двоих хватит!  
Когда свежевыкрашенный охранник вошел в кабинет – он тоже ужаснулся.  
- Твою мать! Даунинг мне голову оторвет, - пролепетал он, разглядывая погром.  
Затем, все же взяв себя в руки – начал быстро приводить кабинет в порядок. Поставив все на место, он остановился, раздумывая куда же деть синтепон, подозрительно напоминающий набивку из чучела.  
- Куда же деть этот гребаный синтепон, подозрительно напоминающий набивку из чучела, - ругался охранник, - о, идея! Запихну его в чучело!  
- Не надо! – простонал Леон.  
- Кто здесь? – подскочил от страха охранник.  
- Здесь никого нет, - ответил Крис, - тот, кого ты ищешь, на третьем этаже в туалете.  
Охранник вылетел из кабинета, как ужаленный.

Шеф охраны выслушивал быстрый и неразборчивый доклад своего подчиненного.  
- И кто же мог устроить погром в кабинете Даунинга? – уточнил он.  
- Не знаю. Но он в туалете на третьем этаже. Надо ребят туда направить, - выпалил охранник.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился шеф.  
- Так чучело сказало, - пояснил нерадивый подчиненный.  
- Чучело, говоришь, - пробормотал шеф, вызывая подмогу.  
- Значит так, вот этого, - он указал пальцем на уже знакомого нам охранника, - немедленно на осмотр к психиатру. И на всякий случай, проверьте туалеты на третьем этаже.

***

Ханк бежал к городской свалке, браво похрюкивая фильтром противогаза. О том, что он приблизился к цели, он понял по запаху, от которого не спасал даже фильтр двойной очистки.  
- Кху! Кху! Ну и дерьмище! – констатировал спецназовец, оглядывая горы городских отходов, распростершиеся на многие мили вокруг.  
Подумав, он вытащил рацию и набрал по закрытому каналу криминалистическую лабораторию:  
- Говорит специальный агент Роджер Х. Немедленно высылайте по указанным мной координатам взвод бульдозеров и тяжелых самосвалов, собирайте материал на анализ и везите в лабораторию для выявления опасного вируса! ...Да, б**ть, меня сам президент назначил! ...Выполнять немедленно!  
Приукрасив свою фразу несколькими замысловатыми речевыми оборотами, Ханк сбросил вызов, круто развернулся через плечо, и чинно промаршировал в сторону ближайшего бара.

***

- Куда дальше бежать-то? – запыхавшимся голосом вопросил Крис.  
Вдвоем с Леоном они стояли на крыше офисного здания. Вокруг расстилался великолепный пейзаж ночного города. Приятно ласкали слух чарующие ночные звуки: кошачьи вопли, далекий вой полицейских сирен, звуки крушения автомобилей. Откуда-то снизу, из подворотни, донесся пронзительный женский вопль. В общем, все как всегда в большом городе.  
- А хрен его знает, - важно ответил Леон, с достоинством завязывая шнурок.  
- Умник хренов! – выругался Крис, - прибежали мы на твою долбанную крышу, и застрянем тут, как мыши в мышеловке! Еще и секретные документы, блин, захватить не успели…  
И тут Леон победоносно, словно шашку из ножен, вытащил из-за пазухи жесткий диск от компьютера.  
- Я, в отличие от некоторых, обо всем позаботился, – заявил он, - и даже вместо этого жесткого диска вставил обратно другой, чтобы никто не догадался!  
Если бы Крис знал, что Леон ввинтил в амбрелловский компьютер диск с его компьютера (где лежала любимая Крисом подборка игр и музыки, а также гигабайты порнофильмов), то, пожалуй, сейчас попросту сбросил бы своего товарища с крыши. Но он не знал.  
- Раз ты такой умный, то и придумывай, как нам отсюда уходить, - только и сказал он.  
Пока Леон яростно думал, поглаживая челку, шум снизу все усиливался. И вот, дверь распахнулась, и на крышу выбежал большой, страшный, трехметровый монстр в кожаном плаще. Чудище накинулось на Криса и сжало его в своих могучих лапах.  
- Немезис! Фу! – прохрипел Редфлид, чувствуя, как трещат ребра. Он точно помнил, что оставил монстра дома, попросив присмотреть за ним Джилл (просить об этом ему пришлось очень долго и упорно), и никак не ожидал встретить его здесь. Вскоре на крыше появилась и сама мисс Валентайн, в сногсшибательной ночной рубашке.  
- Что это значит?! – возмущенно спросила она, – мир спасать отправились? Без меня?! Хорошо! Больше я за твоим чудищем присматривать не буду! Няню ему нанимай!  
- Ну Джилл, ну мы же еще ничего не спасаем, - оправдывался Рэдфилд, - Леона сюда сам президент направил с важной миссией: напакостить его бывшему однокласснику.  
Похоже, что эта отговорка не произвела на Джилл никакого впечатления. Но поскольку она была дамой отходчивой – не стала дальше выяснять отношения. Возможно также, что на это повлияла усталость – нелегко присматривать за трехметровым монстром, то и дело палящим из базуки по воронам, разорившим соседский гараж, и напоследок – прямо из своей конуры убежавшим искать хозяина, когда Джилл уже собиралась благополучно лечь спать…  
Мысли же у Криса в голове роились примерно такие: 1) сделать для монстра титановольфрамовую стасис-будку (потом); 2) использовать монстра для побега с крыши (сейчас).  
- А ну-ка Немезис, попрыгай! – попросил он.  
Монстр послушно начал прыгать на месте, сотрясая крышу.  
- Давай-давай, малыш! – подбадривал его Редфилд.  
«Малыш» продолжал прыгать, пока не услышал подозрительный треск бетона. На секунду он застыл в недоумении – а затем с грохотом провалился вниз.  
- Все за мной! – бодро выкрикнул Крис, прыгая в дыру вслед за Немезисом.

…где-то посреди неплохого бара…

Тихая идиллия напивающихся после трудного рабочего дня женатых мужчин, вертящихся у стойки полуголых студенток-искательниц романтических отношений, а также бородатых байкеров ломающих биллиардные кии об головы охраны – была нарушена в один момент с внезапным появлением трех незнакомцев, с грохотом вломившихся через остатки парадной двери.  
- Министерство госбезопасности Соединенных Штатов! – орали они, для пущей убедительности паля в воздух из пистолетов, - здание заминировано! Всем срочно эвакуироваться!  
Через несколько секунд, когда последние ополоумевшие завсегдатаи покинули заведение через окно, Барри, Билли, и Карлос – а это были именно они, неспешно проковыляли к барной стойке и принялись отмечать свое первое правительственное задание. Неожиданно мобильник Барри зазвонил.  
- Алло! Это ты, дорогая? – добродушно ответил Бертон, развалясь на стуле, - да, я все еще спасаю мир от всяких там врагов демократии! Нет, на выходные не получится… ага, и я по вам очень скучаю!  
Затем он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, и несколько раз аккуратно выстрелил над мобильником.  
- Ну все, дорогая, не могу больше говорить, - затараторил Барри, - террористы начали новую атаку! Ага, пока! Поцелуй за меня девочек!  
Отключив мобильник, и сунув его в карман, Барри накачал себе полную двухлитровую кружку пива, и повернулся к своим компаньонам. Сейчас он сиял как начищенная медная пуговица.  
- Ну что, господа борцы за добро и справедливость, - сказал он, поднимая кружку, - ваше здоровье!

***

В темном, зловещем офисе «Амбреллы», в районе третьего этажа, десять охранников оцепили туалет. Они внимательно прислушивались, как оттуда доносятся зловещие стоны, и другие, не менее зловещие звуки. Именно поэтому они не услышали, как в фойе на первом этаже вломился трехметровый монстр в кожаном плаще, и изрядно помяв охрану (до бессознательного состояния), помчался на крышу.  
- Ну что, начнем штурм? – неуверенно спросил один.  
- А может, лучше гранату газовую сперва? – предложил еще один.  
- Валяй! – согласился совершенно другой, следующий охранник.  
Когда в дверь туалета была закинута газовая граната, зловещие звуки превратились в зловещий кашель. А потом, из дверей стремительно вырвался мужчина в элегантном черном костюме, с развевающимся плащом супергероя. Его красные зрачки пылали праведным гневом. В следующий миг он ринулся на врагов со стремительностью кролика, увидевшего беззащитную крольчиху. Боевые крики Вескера (да-да, Вескера) сопровождались не менее воинственным бурчанием его измученного кишечника. Вескер настолько разошелся, что даже начал импровизировать, переходя например, из «вин-чуна» в «джит-кун-до». Но, поскольку его противники ничего не понимали в высоких боевых искусствах, то их показания впоследствии свелись к одному: «Этот козел мгновенно начистил морды всем». Когда последний противник рухнул навзничь, Вескер поставил ногу на его грудь и громко расхохотался:  
- Муа-ха-ха-ха! Единственное, что может победить силу – это еще большая сила! Муа-ха-ха-ха-ха! – смеялся он, вытаскивая из кармана черные очки, и надевая их.  
Те охранники, которые все еще находились в сознании, с ужасом смотрели на него.  
- Ой, чего это я? – вдруг спохватился Вескер, - я же добрый.  
Он стыдливо спрятал очки назад в карман, убрал ногу с тела охранника и отошел в сторонку. Если бы, давно переставший быть простым человеком, Вескер обладал еще и даром провидца, то этого он бы не делал, поскольку через секунду потолок над его головой провалился, и сверху на Альберта рухнул никто иной, как Немезис, на которого в свою очередь приземлились Леон, Крис и Джилл. Еще через секунду пол под ними провалился…  
…На первом этаже приходящие в себя охранники стали свидетелями самого странного происшествия за весь этот сумасшедший вечер: потолок обвалился и из него рухнула куча-мала, со дна которой взирали чьи-то выпученные красные глаза, в которых читалось безмерное страдание и явная подавленность (тушей трехметрового монстра). А еще охранники готовы были поклясться, что среди всей этой фантасмагории видели симпатичную девушку в кружевной ночной рубашке. Это странное видение задержалось всего на пару секунд, а затем с треском провалилось куда-то в подвал, а затем, судя по звукам – еще дальше, в канализацию.

***

Из запроса криминалистов на имя начальника полицейского департамента штата:

«Нами было получено задание агента Роджера Х с чрезвычайными полномочиями на срочный анализ огромного количества материала. Задействованных сил не хватает, поэтому просим выслать подкрепление. Также сообщаем, что из-за анализа этого самого материала, нам скоро будет негде работать».

Из доклада начальника полицейского департамента штата на имя президента Грэхема:

«Господин президент! Прошу Вас пересмотреть вопрос целесообразности предоставления чрезвычайных полномочий агенту Роджеру Х. Из-за его деятельности нами была потеряна городская лаборатория, которая теперь превратилась в филиал городской мусорки. Весь персонал лаборатории переведен в полевые условия на саму мусорку для продолжения анализа материала, указанного агентом Роджером Х».

Из рапорта полицейского патруля (офицер Шмонди и лейтенант Дюбилье) начальнику городского управления полиции:

«Сэр докладываем Вам что, весь восточный квартал держит в страхе появившийся неизвестно откуда Террорист №1. На данный момент он окопался в ресторане «Dolton`s Rose» и требует настоящей русской водки. В случае непредоставления ему таковой, он грозится затопить туалет ресторана с помощью неизвестного вещества «Drojjy». Таким образом он затопил уже три кафе и один бар. Наши попытки всучить ему виски в водочной бутылке закончились тем, что он с помощью спецприемов забрал наши пистолеты и дробовик, а нас вывел из строя, прокомментировав свой боевой стиль непонятным термином «navalyat pizdulej». Просим выслать подмогу, так как найти настоящую русскую водку у нас все равно невозможно».

Ответ на рапорт офицера Шмонди и лейтенанта Дюбилье:

«Выслать подмогу не можем, так как все силы сейчас переброшены в помощь криминалистам на городскую мусорку. Решайте проблему своими силами!»

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии со всякими уголовниками_

Ночь. На пустынной автостраде царит степенное безмолвие, слышится лишь отдаленный вой койотов. Неожиданно ночную тишину разрывает громкий рев моторов, темноту прочерчивают фары дальнего света, и вся эта тихая пустынно-автострадная идиллическая картина рушится к хренам.  
Ну а в следующую секунду на шоссе вылетают несущиеся на мотоциклах с запредельной скоростью Билли Коэн, Барри Бертон, и Карлос Оливейра. Билли облачен в накрахмаленную майку и джинсы с наглаженными «стрелками», его татуировка на плече начищена до блеска. От него пахнет стильным дорогим одеколоном, причем сильнее всего запах стильного дорогого одеколона доносится изо рта.  
Наши ночные ездуны несутся по прямой, затем на развилке сворачивают направо, затем еще раз направо, еще разок направо, и затем еще разочек направо, подъезжают к той же самой развилке, останавливаются и долго чешут репу, сверяясь с картой и негромко переругиваясь.

После долгих полуночных скитаний, Билли, Барри, и Карлос останавливаются возле двухэтажного дома. Отвязывают от мотоциклов два усилителя и стереосистему.  
- Ну что, готовы? – спрашивает Билли.  
Его товарищи кивают головами. Карлос снимает с плеча гитару, и зажмурившись от удовольствия запиливает на ней какой-то навороченный фламенко-пассаж, но получив от Барри увесистого «леща», начинает хмуро натренькивать более шансонный и менее зажигательный мотив. Барри в свою очередь достает бубен, и начинает более-менее ритмично туда колошматить. Билли, откашлявшись, начинает петь хриплым голосом:

_В тебе было столько желания, и месяц над нами светил,__  
Когда по маляве, придя на свидание, я розы тебе подарил.__  
Какой ты казалась серьезной, качала в ответ головой.__  
Когда я сказал, что отнял эти розы__  
В киоске на Лонг Авеню._

Тут в окне на втором этаже загорается свет и в него выглядывает заспанная Ребекка Чамберс. Мельком на ней можно заметить кожаное белье с шипами. Через несколько секунд юная Ребекка появляется на балконе, одетая в белый пеньюар с пушистой оторочкой. Она в умилении хлопает ладошками.  
Билли доходит до припева:

_Как было тепло, что нас с тобой вместе свело.__  
Девочка-пай, рядом жиган и хулиган.__  
В наших краях нету таких даже среди шкур центровых.__  
Девочка-пай, ты не грусти и не скучай._

Растроганная Ребекка пускает слезу. В этот момент во всех домах по соседству начинает загораться свет, слышны недовольные крики вроде «заткнитесь, дайте поспать». С балкона соседнего дома кто-то бросает в Билли цветочным горшком. Билли со словами «Уй, бля!» отшатывается в сторону, затем хватает булыжник и швыряет его, не разобравшись, в совсем другой дом. Слышится звон стекла и чей-то громкий мат. Билли, Карлос и Барри со словами «шухер, мужики!» бросают инструменты, садятся на «Харлеи» и уезжают в ночь. Издалека слышатся нарастающие звуки полицейских сирен.  
Ребекка разочарованно вздыхает, и возвращается в дом.

_Глава V. Примитивные меры._

_- Я приехал с секретным заданием.  
- Оно уже давно не секретное.  
(из х/ф «Апокалипсис сегодня»)_

Колонный зал дома акционеров «Амбреллы», ныне переименованный в колонный зал дома злодеев, уже многие годы служил главной гордостью корпорации и использовался для проведения наиболее громких и помпезных мероприятий. Неудивительно, что и в этот раз, для организации первой встречи вновь назначенных руководителей подразделений выбрали именно этот зал. И надо сказать, начальство подошло к этому мероприятию со всей ответственностью.  
В переливающийся хрусталем и жемчугами просторный зал гости прибывали, охая от восторга и неудержимого желания что-нибудь стащить. Вокруг обильно заставленных столов, сновали вежливые официанты в неизменных белых пиджаках, с кричащими символами «Амбреллы» на спине. На радость публики, оркестр исполнял всякие знаменитые вещи вроде «Escape from Laboratory», «Peace of Mind», или «Wind of Madness», напоминающие о памятных временах и былом величии корпорации.  
В меню значились такие экзотические блюда как: крылышки Тирана с корочкой; филе Цербера с рисом, грудина Хантера в табаках, и самое изысканное – плавники Нептуна-006 . Особой популярностью пользовался коктейль «T-G-Veronica», после приема, которого некоторых посетителей в спешном порядке пришлось изолировать, а еще нескольких – пристрелить и сжечь.  
Директор американского подразделения «Амбреллы» и по совместительству администратор всего мероприятия Фредерик Даунинг, удовлетворенно осматривал результаты своих трудов, сидя за праздничным столом в центре зала, пока его взгляд, неожиданно не задержался на Риккардо Ирвинге, ютившимся у стены.  
- Ух, ты! Смотри, какая красотка! – Рикардо Ирвинг вцепился в локоть рядом стоящего охранника, так сильно, что тот от удивления вскрикнул, – ей-ей, таких красоток с роду не видывал!  
Даунинг хорошо расслышавший это восклицание, сфокусировал взгляд сквозь свои интеллигентные очки, и почувствовал, как им начинает овладевать странное желание. Высокая девушка, с коротко стриженными огненно-рыжими волосами, одетая в обтягивающий талию военный френч, и лосины, заправленные в высокие сапоги, робко переминалась с ноги на ногу у подноса с пирожными. Её лицо было настолько красиво, что казалось, оно источает какой-то божественный свет.  
- Подожди! Это же Леди ГаГа! – не унимался Риккардо, – черт возьми, точно она! Ну, парни, вы и даёте! Не знал, что даже такие люди на стороне «Амбреллы».  
Подмигнув охраннику, Риккардо корявой походкой направился прямиком к объекту своего вожделения, при этом с деланным видом подкидывая монетку, и гоняя сигарету во рту.  
- P-p-p-poker face! P-p-p-poker face! M-mum-mum-mum! – промычал Ирвинг, подойдя вплотную.  
Девушка безучастно смотрела в сторону, делая вид, что ничего не замечает.  
- Ну, я…это… как его… – спохватился Риккардо, пораженный таким равнодушием, – меня Ирвингом звать. Ты знаешь, твоя неземная красота меня поразила. Таких красивых девушек я ещё не встречал и…  
Закончить фразу он не успел. Глаза незнакомки налились кровью, щеки запылали, и развернувшись, она отвесила Ирвингу такую оплеуху, что присутствующие зашлись громкими аплодисментами. Наблюдавший за развитием событий Даунинг наконец понял что это за девушка, и ощутил, как все его желания быстро сходят на нет.  
- Придурок! Я не девушка! Я Алексис Эшворд! – громко заявила она, и схватив со стола пирожное оскорблено зашагала прочь.  
Даунинг важно покачал головой и посмотрел на часы. Ему не терпелось поскорей закончить с официальной частью, спровадить надоедливых гостей, и собрать горстку руководителей для брифинга по выработке дальнейших действий. Но поступиться протоколом Спенсера, установленного для данного праздничного вечера, он не смел. Приказ, как, никак. Кроме того, учитывая, что скоро настанет конец света, хорошая попойка, будет как раз кстати…

***

Через два часа, когда половина гостей от принятых яств обратилась в немыслимые чудовища (которых сразу же отправили на стол к шеф-повару), а другая половина, хватая столовые приборы, выдирая из стен инкрустированные драгоценные камни, поспешно ретировалась – Даунинг наконец-то смог провести горстку избранных руководителей «Амбреллы» в секретный бункер, выстроенный на глубине трехсот метров, под колонным залом.  
За удобным дубовым столом аккуратно разместились: Фредерик Даунинг, Риккардо Ирвинг, изящный Алексис Эшворд, раскачивающийся на стуле Змий Железка. Человека сидевшего во главе стола скрывала тень. Угадывался лишь силуэт, восседавший на чем-то мощном, неприступном, царском, напоминающим… инвалидное кресло. Тень на самом деле выглядела величественно, и, пожалуй, произвела бы на гостей ещё большее впечатление, если бы не странный звук, издаваемый этой самой тенью. Сначала этот звук был слабым, и походил на легкое посапывание. Но вскоре, словно раздуваемый ветром пожар, он перешел в неприкрытый храп. После чего стало ясно, что тень задремала. Никто из присутствующих не решался нарушить тарахтение забитой носоглотки и привести тень в чувство. Даунинг ощутил некоторое стеснение, и вынужден был громко откашляться. Импровизация не дала нужного результата – тень все ещё пребывала в спячке. Тогда Фредерик принял максимально деловой вид, сцепил пальцы рук и открыл совещание:  
- Итак, господа. Думаю, мне не стоит напоминать вам о той высокой чести, что была вам оказана, поэтому перейдем сразу к делу. Каждому из вас предстоит сыграть ключевую роль в предстоящем конце света и установлении диктатуры нашей славной корпорации «Амбрелла». Кроме того…  
- А у меня вопрос! – Ирвинг вытянул руку вверх, как первоклассник.  
- Слушаю вас, мистер Ирвинг, - вежливо отозвался Фредерик.  
«Чтоб ты провалился, проклятый выскочка» – подумал Фредерик.  
- А в какой последовательности мы будем действовать: сначала диктатура, а потом конец света? Или все-таки наоборот?  
Несколько секунд Даунинг молчал, переваривая услышанное, потом как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:  
- Кроме того, нам предстоит решить, как устранить так называемую «пятую колонну». Тех, кто может нам помешать. Их имена, номера страховки и результаты анализов лежат в папках напротив вас.  
Участники совещания (за исключением Змия и храпящей тени) робко потянулись к документам.  
- Особо обращаю ваше внимание на угрозу, исходящую от этого человека, - Даунинг выложил на стол набор фотографий и газетных вырезок, красочно изображающих какого-то красноглазого человека.  
Вот он, окруженный толпой маленьких детей, раздает конфеты; вот он выносит собачку из горящего здания; вот он делает ей искусственное дыхание; вот он снимает котенка с дерева; вот он пинает собачку, напавшую на котенка, и т.д. Алексис Эшфорд боязливо покосился на фото, лицо Ирвинга исказила гримаса отвращения, а Змий Железка продолжил безучастно смотреть в стену. Стена же отвечала ему полной взаимностью.  
- Хочу сразу вас заверить, господа, что этот вопрос уже схвачен, - гордо заключил Фредерик, – против Альберта Вескера у нас есть грозное оружие. Представляю вам Солида Снэйка! Великого воина, в Болгарии известного, также как Змий Железка!  
Все внимание присутствующих переключилось на созерцание этого молчаливого человека, одетого в странный гидрокостюм. Как ни странно, но Даунингу удалось привести Змия на совещание в абсолютно трезвом состоянии, чему сам Змий был крайне не рад. Сам факт того, что ему не дали возможности хорошенько надраться – ужасно удручал. И теперь среди малопонятных личностей, по чьей-то воле собранных на глубине трехсот метров под землей, он чувствовал себя дураком. Змий насупился и демонстративно отвернулся. Однако это лишь усилило восторг участников совещания.  
- Считаю честью работать с вами! – произнес Ирвинг.  
- Позвольте мне представиться, - Алексис важно закинул голову и протянул свою руку, – Алексис Эшворд. Последний из великого рода Эшвордов. Правитель острова Рокфорт и…  
- Итак, перейдем к следующему вопросу, - Даунинг сверкнул глазами и Алексис тут же замолчал, – в настоящее время «Амбрелла» занимает ключевые позиции во всех международных организациях, включая ООН. Это позволяет нам свободно размещать наши филиалы в любой точке мира. Все они объединяются в одном региональном центре. Сэр Алексис – руководит Тихоокеанским центром; мистер Ирвинг – «Амбрелла Крусэйд» и его оперативными подразделениями; Фредерик Даунинг, то есть, я – Американский центр. Напротив вас лежат распечатки с подробными инструкциями. Будьте добры, прочтите их, чтобы каждый четко знал свою роль.  
Знакомство с инструкциями прошло бы гораздо быстрее, если бы Риккардо Ирвинг, не принялся озвучивать свои идеи, накопившиеся в его голове за время пребывания уличным гангстером. Раз за разом он выдавал информацию, сбивая читающих, и проверяя терпение Даунинга:  
- А давайте будем продавать террористам B.O.W. по сильно завышенной цене, и предлагать брать его в кредит под тридцать процентов годовых! – радостно выпалил Риккардо.  
- Но ясное дело, что они не смогут выплатить такие кредиты, - развел руками уставший Даунинг.  
- А мы им будем давать кредиты на погашение кредита за B.O.W. под пятнадцать процентов, а потом – кредит на погашение кредита на погашение кредита на B.O.W. под десять процентов. В итоге они нам будут должны по гроб жизни.  
- По-вашему биотеррористы такие идиоты?! – начал раздражаться Даунинг.  
- Не знаю, – пожал плечами Ирвинг, – в Америке так вся экономика построена, и никто не жалуется.  
Фредерик не успел открыть рот, как Риккардо вновь начал тараторить. В этот момент ко всеобщему удивлению, чудовищный храп, служивший аккомпанементом совещания последние полчаса, неожиданно прервался. В следующую секунду тяжелая пепельница просвистела через весь стол и угодила прямо в голову Ирвинга. Тот коротко охнул, и схватившись обеими руками за разбитое лицо – рухнул на пол, суча ногами.  
- Заткнись, твою мать! – грубо прохрипела тень, – мне снился чудесный сон, в котором мы водружали знамя «Амбреллы». Этот великолепный символ нового мира над Берлином. А ты своей болтовней все испортил. Кретин!  
На несколько минут воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Все затаили дыхание. Даже Даунинг. Ирвинг, на всякий случай, тоже. Тень важно прочистила горло, нос, и снова заговорила:  
- Значит так. Роли свои вы знаете. Ведь знаете?  
- Так точно! – поспешно рявкнули собравшиеся.  
- Очень хорошо. Завтра прибывает самолет. Да, тот самый. Ответственный Даунинг. На этом все. Совещание окончено, – резюмировала тень.  
Все суетливо засобирались.  
- Секунду! – вновь донеслось из тени, – а ну-ка, все вместе: му-ха-ха-ха-ха! Му-ха-ха-ха! На задних рядах не слышно! Му-ха-ха-ха-ха!  
В течение последующих пятнадцати минут стены бункера сотрясал надрывный смех злодейского хора.

***

Фредерик Даунинг топал в свой офис, прибывая в удрученном состоянии. Из-за внезапного ночного погрома в здании, его вызвали по телефону ранним утром, как раз в те незабвенные часы самых крепких и сладких снов. О мировом господстве. Да и вообще, после напряженного совещания у Спенсера такой ранний подъём был весьма некстати.  
Оказавшись в офисе, Фредерик близоруко щурился на оставленные кем-то похабные надписи на стенах.  
- Странно, – бормотал он себе под нос, – вчера их вроде не было.  
О причинах погрома он так ничего и не смог выяснить, поскольку показания тех охранников, которые еще могли что-то говорить складывались к одному: «Таких звездюлей мы еще не огребали, шеф…», и ко второму: «Да ну его нафиг, где тут можно рапорт на увольнение подать?».  
Прибывшую полицию пресс-секретарь Гавкер невежливо выпроводил из здания, указывая, на то, что они разберутся здесь сами, и что в корпоративные секреты никого постороннего не допустят. Офицеру полиции он всунул в карман помятую двадцатидолларовую бумажку и выпихнул пинком под зад из фойе. Что-то, а свое дело Гавкер знал, умел и любил.  
Еще, мозг Фредерика не мог переварить показания наименее помятого охранника с безумным взглядом о говорящем чучеле и знаках свыше. Даунинг сам иногда разговаривал с чучелом в кабинете. А иногда он делал с ним такое… В общем, чучело служило великолепным громоотводом, боксерской грушей, мишенью для дартса и… короче говоря, было крайне многофункциональным. Но оно не разу даже не пожаловалось, что уж там говорить о разговорах?  
В тот момент, когда нога Фредерика зацепила растяжку на полу и на его голову свалилась банка с ядовито-зеленой краской, он мечтал о том, чтобы сесть за свой стол и как следует помедитировать. Однако, совершенно потеряв ориентацию в пространстве от удара по голове и ослепнув из-за того, что очки залило краской, Даунинг три раза долбанулся лбом о стену и четвертый раз – о собственную дверь, которая не замедлила открыться. Фредерик ввалился в приемную, где стояла недавно пришедшая миссис Пейн. Она как раз достала зеркальце и хотела сделать макияж. Отчаянно рыча, Фредди споткнулся через порог, махая руками, рухнул на пол, совершенно случайно ухватившись за платье секретарши. Пожилая миссис Пэйн взвизгнула совершенно, по-девичьи и стыдливо попыталась прикрыть оголившиеся старомодные пантолоны. Ее зеркальце упало на пол и разбилось. А затем она нанесла чудовищный удар горшком с фикусом по голове неизвестного маньяка, с жуткой ядовито-зеленой головой.  
Когда Фредерик, наконец, пришел в чувство (где-то через сорок минут), он обнаружил себя в кресле в своей же приемной. Его близорукие глазки никак не хотели фокусировать взгляд.  
- Я ослеп! О Боже, я ослеп! – в ужасе заорал он, – за что?! Почему?!  
Миссис Пэйн надела ему на нос очки и все вокруг волшебным образом стало очень четким и даже красочным! Со слегка зеленоватым оттенком.  
- О чудо! Я снова вижу! – воскликнул Фредерик, морщась от боли в голове.  
- Может вам чаю? – каким-то странно виноватым голосом спросила миссис Пэйн.  
- Да, чаю было бы неплохо, - простонал Даунинг и потопал в свой кабинет.  
Он мучительно пытался вспомнить, о чем же он хотел подумать в кабинете. Для оживления памяти, он решил сразу же после чая закрыться и предаться активной медитации. Проходя мимо секретаршиного стола, он рассеянным взглядом заметил, что она уже включила чайник и занимается макияжем.  
Даунинг закрыл дверь, и сразу же через плечо, не глядя, швырнул дротик в нос чучелу гориллы. Затем он подошел к своей любимой итальянской вазе XVI века и остолбенел.  
- Кто плюнул в мою вазу?! – злобно прошипел он под нос, – узнаю, чучело сделаю!  
С этими словами Даунинг пнул гориллу в пах, и прицепил на вазу стикер с запиской «отправить на анализ ДНК». Эту вазу работы великого стеклодува Губарио Сосини, Фредерик лично украл из Ватиканского музея еще двадцать лет назад. И считал, что только такой утонченный, интеллигентный, эрудированный и гениальный человек как он, достоин гадить в это утонченное произведение искусства.  
Затем, Фредерик сел в кресло и подскочил до потолка от впившихся в задницу канцелярских кнопок.  
«Здесь, наверное, был кто-то чужой...» - сделал заключение Даунинг, сметая кнопки на пол и включая компьютер.  
Предварительно постучав, в кабинет вошла секретарша с подносом с чаем.  
– А-а-а-а! – заорал Даунинг, увидя ее лицо, и едва переборов в себе желание выпрыгнуть в окно.  
Почему-то в этот день миссис Пейн решила разукрасить свое и без того некрасивое лицо, словно дикарь, ставший на тропу войны. Щеки и нос были покрыты густой сажей, а губы выкрашены кричащей голубой помадой.  
Привыкшая к разным выходкам шефа, миссис Пэйн совершенно не удивилась такой реакции.  
– Ваш чай, сэр, – сказала она, поставила поднос на стол и молча удалилась, хлопнув дверью.  
«Да что за день-то такой?» - подумал Даунинг и дрожащей рукой взял чашку.  
Отхлебнув, он чуть не харкнул огнем. Похоже, что в заварку какой-то неведомый шутник добавил перца, а вместо сахара – положил соль. Хрипя, Фредерик подошел к аппарату с водой и поднес стакан, но вовремя заметил странный желтоватый оттенок жидкости, и выплеснул стакан в окно, забыв предварительно его открыть.  
Следующий сюрприз ждал Даунинга, когда его компьютер загрузился. Вместо привычного логотипа «Амбреллы», он увидел совершенно незнакомый рабочий стол со стандартной заставкой Виндоус ХП.  
В ярости Даунинг пробесновался примерно полчаса. Миссис Пэйн слышала, как из его кабинета доносятся знакомые выкрики, стенания, рыки и угрозы кого-то задушить, додавить, а также шум мебели. Совершенно буднично, секретарша набрала номер мебельной компании и заказала новый диван для кабинета шефа. Затем она услышала звук упавшего чучела и громкие призывы Даунинга о помощи. Не удивляясь, миссис Пэйн вызвала охрану, которая вошла в кабинет шефа и помогла ему выбраться из-под рухнувшего чучела. Следом вошла секретарша, и не обращая внимания на погром, белые пятна на столе и запыхавшийся вид Даунинга, взяла с его стола поднос и гордо удалилась, вновь оставив его одного. Женщина понесла поднос в туалет, чтобы помыть. Там же миссис Пэйн и узрела саму себя в зеркале. Из туалета донесся звук упавшего бессознательного тела и звон разбитых чашек.  
«Да что же за день сегодня такой?» - подумала миссис Пэйн, когда пришла в себя и привела свой внешний вид в порядок.  
Окончательно решив забить на работу, она вернулась за свой стол, приняла успокоительное и начала листать журналы «Для тех, кому сильно за пятьдесят».  
Как ни в чем не бывало, Даунинг уселся в свое кресло. С чувством выполненного долга и удовлетворения он обозрел последствия недавней вакханалии, и в его голове родилась первая трезвая мысль. Фредерик принялся рыться в содержимом компьютера. Там он обнаружил довольно внушительную коллекцию разных игр, и множество фильмов категории «Хэ». С мыслью о том, что подмена жесткого диска в его компьютере – это не так уж и плохо, Даунинг наткнулся на папку с личными фотографиями, по всей-видимости, бывшего владельца этого диска. Все изображения были педантично рассортированы, и имели тематические названия, вроде: «Джилл в душе», «Джилл в спальне», «Джилл и Карлос»; «еще немного Джилл через замочную скважину»; «Барри снимает стресс»; «Барри после четвертой бутылки»; «Немезис – кроухантинг с базукой»; «Вескер, фотожабы» и т.д. Вдоволь насмотревшись фотографий, и гаденько рассмеявшись, Фредерик потер ладони и достал из стола сигары. Он еще не знал, что его ждет очередной неприятный сюрприз…  
- А это что-то новенькое! Такого он еще не вытворял, - заинтересованно оживилась миссис Пэйн, когда услышала в кабинете шефа приглушенный взрыв.  
Через минуту, Фредерик вышел из кабинета с закоптившимся от гари лицом и решительно объявил:  
- Мы переезжаем. Сегодня же!

…где-то посреди США…

Огромная толпа разъяренных женщин заполонила собой почти всю площадь. Они громко кричали, топали ногами, и размахивали транспарантами, с лозунгами вроде «долой носителей пенисов». Полицейское оцепление, стоявшее неподалеку, лишь уныло переминалось с ноги на ногу – приказа применять силу не поступало. Приблизительно в этот момент, хотя может и немного позже, к унылым полисменам подошел светловолосый мужчина с добрым, но жутковатым взглядом вертикальных красных зрачков, уже понемногу узнаваемый общественностью как Альберт Вескер, супергерой и борец за добро и справедливость.  
- Что здесь происходит, господа полицейские? – спросил он, с интересом оглядывая толпу.  
- Да вот, несанкционированный митинг. Феминистки. Кричат, машут руками, на просьбы разойтись камнями швыряются, – ответил ему один страж закона, флегматично сплевывая на тротуар.  
- А чего конкретно хотят? – продолжал любопытствовать любопытный Вескер, одновременно читая надписи на транспарантах.  
- Да спрашивали мы уже. Они, по ходу, и сами еще не определились, – отвечал ему другой страж закона, сплевывая на тротуар несколько более выразительно, чем первый.  
- Блин, мы так с ними до ночи проторчим, и я на бейсбол не успею, – пожаловался третий страж закона.  
Сплевывать на тротуар он почему-то не стал.  
- Ну это уже переходит всякие границы, – красные глаза Вескера полыхнули благородным негодованием, – никто не смеет посягать на священное право человека смотреть бейсбольный матч, сидя перед телевизором в одних трусах, и распивая пиво! Это право даровано нам самой Конституцией! За него проливали свою кровь много лет назад наши деды! Постоим же за него сейчас и мы! За мной, мои братья! Вперед!  
Воодушевленные пламенной речью полицейские, дружно заорав боевой клич, со всех ног бросились на толпу митингующих, грозно ощетинившись дубинками. Впереди несся их красноглазый предводитель, обуреваемый жаждой защиты истинно демократических ценностей. Вот он со всего разбега врезался в визжащую толпу, сметая все на своем пути, словно ураган. Вот отлетела на несколько метров от мощного хука одна, вот вторая, третья, вот сразу две отправлены в невысокий полет ударом ноги с разворота, вот еще одна впечаталась в асфальт от сокрушительного «акс кика», вот следующая улетает вдаль от фирменного «супер панча», сшибая остальных. Где-то за спиной Вескера вовсю работали полицейские дубинки, изготовленные фирмой «Амбрелла'c Деадли Демокраси».

Спустя несколько минут на площади вновь воцарились тишина и покой. Вдоль вяло шевелящихся тел деловито сновали полицейские с наручниками, неподалеку столь же деловито сновали полицейские фургоны, увозя новые партии арестованных за нарушение общественного порядка. Окидывая площадь удовлетворенным взглядом победителя, Альберт Вескер вдруг заметил среди лежащих какую-то подозрительную черноволосую женщину в кожаной тунике, на поясе которой крепился большой блестящий диск с острыми краями.  
- Зена, – удивленно проговорил Вескер, подойдя ближе, – так и знал, что без тебя не обошлось…  
Та медленно подняла голову. На перекошенном лице застыл взгляд, полный ненависти.  
- Я до вас еще доберусь, – тихо прошипела она, – я вам еще уст…  
- Добрее надо быть, – только и ответил Вескер.  
Перед глазами женщины промелькнуло что-то, неуловимо напоминавшее резиновую дубинку, и в следующий миг она погрузилась в блаженную нирвану бессознательности…

…где-то в секретном воздушном коридоре…

Венценосец воздушной армады корпорации «Амбрелла» (немерянный, короче, самолет) уверенно бороздил облака. Проходящий в списках службы U.B.C.S, как борт Y-815, самолет совершал секретный перелет из мексиканского городка Альбукерке и держал курс на тихоокеанскую военную базу корпорации с кодовым названием «Стояк». Цель – доставить в пункт назначения большую партию Т-вируса, для дальнейшего его использования в террористических актах по всему миру. Исключительные меры предосторожности, предпринятые агентами Спенсера, позволили сохранить эту операцию в тайне: Т-вирус, спрятанный в бутылках местного пойла под этикеткой «Амбрелла'с Деадли: Инк Дринк» успешно прошел таможенный и экологический контроль. Более того, никто из охраны не был заподозрен во время паспортного контроля, и вся группа сопровождения, состоящая из разношерстной команды наемников в количестве двадцать два человека, прикинувшихся миссионерами, уверенно взошла по трапу на борт.  
Однако, то ли радуясь такому успеху (ведь дурить таможенников в наше время задача трудновыполнимая), то ли решив скоротать время на период полета, наемники, утратив всякую бдительность, принялись выпивать. Неслабо так выпивать, стоит заметить. Зачинщиками выступили опытные ветераны Василий Пенёв и Ростислав (он же «Музыкант») Трапанович – некогда служившие под началом видного вояки Михаила «Виктора». Через час салон самолета сотрясали радостные возгласы, братские похлопывания по физиономии с размаху, и русская речь, хлынувшая из уст, ранее никогда не знавших этого языка англоговорящих наемников. Фоном неожиданного торжества служили песни группы «Сектор Газа», которые пилот вынужден был поставить под угрозой смерти. К слову, пилот, оказавшийся неглупым малым, включил в салоне аудиозапись, намереваясь по приезду потребовать от корпорации возмещения морального ущерба. Но уже через час, обмочившись от страха, он думал лишь об одном – как бы сойти с этого проклятого самолета, ибо пьяные в хлам наемники неожиданно ворвались в грузовой отсек. Туда, где хранился главный груз. Пилот мудро закрыл дверь и сделал единственное что мог – связался со штабом.

…где-то посреди нового штаба Даунинга…

Шеф уже полчаса как не снимал трубку, но поскольку новость не терпела отлагательств, миссис Пэйн решилась на отчаянный шаг – войти к нему без предупреждения. Когда секретарша распахнула дверь кабинета Фредерика Даунинга, то пожалела обо всем на свете. Начальник стоял со спущенными штанами, запустив одну руку в красно-белые трусы, которые под напором жужжащих вентиляторов, раздувались как паруса, а в другой сжимая резиновую утку. При каждом нажатии утка, издавала жалобное кряканье. Застигнутый врасплох, таким бесцеремонным вторжением, Фредерик замер, как греческое изваяние. Несколько секунд в кабинете царила тишина. Вскоре лицо Даунинга приняло характерное для него интеллигентное выражение. Он улыбнулся, и как ни в чем не бывало, спросил:  
- Здравствуйте, миссис… миссис… э-э-э-э… В общем, чем я могу вам помочь?  
- Вас срочно вызывают в центр связи, – кое-как выдавила из себя шокированная миссис Пэйн, – проблемы с рейсом Y-815.  
- Что ж, скажите, что я скоро буду.  
Секретарша не двигалась. Даунинг растеряно поежился, потом спохватился:  
- Ах, простите мне мое невежество. Позвольте представить вам моего друга, - Фредерик протянул ей резиновую утку, – это Джулиус. А это миссис… миссис…  
- Пэйн! – если бы утонченные, аристократичные секретарши, каким-то непостижимым образом имели привычку добавлять к своим словам маргинальный артикль «бля» – именно он сейчас бы и прозвучал.  
- Точно! Миссис Пэйн. Я бы хотел…  
Последние слова Даунинга так и не были услышаны, ибо секретарша пулей вылетела из кабинета и захлопнула за собой дверь.  
- Нервная какая-то… – растерянно промямлил Фредерик.

Через десять минут, на ходу застегивая ширинку и подтягивая брюки, Даунинг появился в центре связи.  
- Ну, что у вас тут? – важно проговорил он.  
- Рейс Y-815, сэр! Вот что прислал нам пилот. Послушайте сами, - ответил испуганный связной, косясь на торчащую из бокового кармана пиджака шефа резиновую утку.  
Динамики магнитофона начали воспроизводить какие-то неподдающиеся описанию визги, вопли и матерные перебранки. Особенно отчетливо проскальзывали иностранные слова, вроде: «Васек, иди на х…», «Пацаны, зажигай!», «Братва, гуляем на последние…». И наконец, до нежного слуха Даунинга донеслось громогласное: «А где ещё бухло?!». На несколько минут все затихло. Послышалось какое-то шуршание, легкая возня, как будто, кто-то стал выдергивать сиденья, скидывать и осматривать чемоданы. Затем раздался треск деревянных досок и радостный для каждого алкоголика звон стекла. И тут ошарашенный Фредерик все понял. Пьяные наемники добрались до ящиков с бутылками «Амбрелла'с Деадли: Инк Дринк», в которых вместо желаемого алкоголя, корпорация перевозила Т-вирус. Тут же затишье сменилось воплями торжества и перезвоном открывающихся бутылей.  
«И где мы только берем таких идиотов»! – раздосадовано подумал Даунинг.  
Постепенно пьяные надрывные голоса наемников, по мере усиления возлияний, закономерно переходили во флегматичные завывания «мммугунннах». Ситуация явно вышла из под контроля. Самолет должен был доставить Т-вирус в «Стояк». Но теперь доставлять было нечего. Для «Амбреллы» это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Кому нафиг нужен сделанный из хлама собранного со всего мира «Боинг-00», груженый кучкой бесполезных зомбей? Ответ пришел с неожиданной стороны:

«Президент Грэхем, чей рейтинг продолжает уверенно падать, и достиг уже рекордных минус двух процентов, не оставляет надежд на победу в предстоящих выборах. Сегодня, в рамках своей предвыборной кампании, президент планирует посетить Бугервилль – город, отсутствующий на большинстве карт США за ненадобностью, где планирует пробыть вплоть до завтрашнего дня. Многие эксперты уже предрекает Грэхему очередной провал, называя его примитивную предвыборную кампанию «примитивной предвыборной кампанией Грэхема, обреченной на очередной провал».

Даунинг отвел взгляд от работающего экрана телевизора, хлопнул в ладоши и обратился к связному.  
- Соедини-ка меня с пилотом.  
- Слушаю, - ответил перепуганный голос.  
- Ну что, дружок, - сладко начал Фредерик, – как ты там?  
- Ругаю себя за то, что не взял с собой второй комплект белья, сэр.  
- Ну-ну, полно тебе. Мы все возместим. Но ты кое-что должен для нас сделать. Мы меняем пункт назначения. Теперь тебе нужно в Бугервилль, - громко заявил Даунинг.  
- Куда? – изменившимся голосом спросил пилот.  
- Бу-гер-вилль! Понял?! Хотя зачем тебе понимать! Мы вышлем тебе координаты.  
- Понял. Но только, боюсь, что моя дверь не выдержит их ударов. Кроме того…  
Фредерик бесцеремонно отключил связь и прошелся по комнате. Его переполняли эмоции. Вернее восторг. Восторг от самого себя.  
«Каков же я, а?! Как быстро нашел решение! Просто умница! Устроим червяку Грэхему настоящую промо-акцию. Уж её-то он не забудет. Ха! Спенсер будет гордиться мной. Во я даю, мать мою!».  
Даунинг залез в карман и достал резиновую утку.  
- Ну, что же, приятель, продолжим!  
С брезгливым выражением, связной наблюдал за тем, как его шеф, разговаривая сам с собой, скрылся в коридоре. Убедившись в уходе шефа, и не в силах более себя сдерживать, связной громко разругался:  
- И где только корпорация берет таких идиотов?!

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии с Риккардо Ирвингом_

Крохотный концертный зал, на двадцать человек, заполнен чуть менее чем наполовину.  
Зрители неторопливо рассаживаются по местам. Никто не наступает друг другу на ноги, поскольку места вокруг предостаточно. Где-то за стеной ненавязчиво жужжит электродрель.  
Свет гаснет, и все помещение плавно погружается во мрак. По залу прокатывается возбужденный рокот, в котором отчетливо слышны отдельные голоса. Вдруг посреди сцены, небрежно сколоченной из необструганных досок, вспыхивает тонкий луч света, выхватывающий из темноты фигуру конферансье, стоящую вполоборота к зрителям.  
- А сейчас, на сцену выходит Риккардо Ирвинг! Он прочтет нам поэму по «Резиденту»! – торжественно объявляет конферансье, и исчезает.  
В зале вновь вспыхивает яркий свет, и пока зрители недовольно щурятся – на сцене появляется Риккардо Ирвинг. Не обращая внимания на раздраженное бурчание из зала, он начинает:

_Классика – легендою, новое – конфетою__  
Все течет, все меняется__  
Вместе тесно, врознь — тошно__  
Таковы мои слова, впредь дошедшему финала__  
Темного Аутсайда, то есть Дарксайда,__  
О приоритетном маркетинге__  
Япономатских самурайко-санов__  
Тому и тесно, что месить муку,__  
Да не в той ступе__  
Не то, не то, не то, господа.__  
Пусть повторение да мать учения,__  
А красивая картинка не влияет на суть поединка__  
Бездушное корыто не в силах тягать__  
Потенциал жемчужного самородка__  
Безусловно, за классику, ибо легенда__  
Безусловно, вне Хроник, ибо лишь ликерная конфета!_

Раздаются негромкие, попеременные аплодисменты, и одобрительные возгласы в которых отчетливо слышны отдельные голоса. Сидящий в первом (из четырех имеющихся) ряду, на третьем (из пяти) мест, Алексис Эшворд смахивает слезу умиления:  
- Какое чувство! Какая экспрессия! А главное – какая сложная и новаторская схема подачи! Тут и хорей, и дактиль, элементы хайку, и белый стих, и еще что-то… хм… неординарное!  
На лице Риккардо Ирвинга появляется довольная улыбка.  
- Единственный вопрос – а разве существуют такие слова как «япономатский» и «самурайко»? – спрашивает все еще находящийся под впечатлением Алексис.  
Улыбка сползает с лица Ирвинга, угрюмый и мрачный – он покидает сцену.  
К звукам дрели за стеной добавляются молоток и ножовка.  
Занавес.

_Глава VI. Труба зовет._

_На острове на Буяне – речка. На этом берегу – наши краснокожие, а на том – ихние живут, арапы.  
Нынче утром арапа ихнего в речке поймали. Ну так хорош, так хорош – весь филейный. Супу наварили, отбивных нажарили – да с луком, с горчицей, с малосольным нежинским... Напитались: послал Господь! И только было вздремнуть легли – вопли, визг, нашего уволокли арапы треклятые.  
Туда-сюда, а уж они его освежевали и на угольях шашлык стряпают. Наши им – через речку:  
- Ах, людоеды! Ах, арапы вы этакие! Вы это что ж, это, а?  
- А что? – говорят.  
- Да на вас что – креста, что ли, нету? Нашего, краснокожего, лопаете. И не совестно?  
- А вы из нашего – отбивных не наделали? Энто чьи кости-то лежат?  
- Ну что за безмозглые! Дак ведь мы вашего арапа ели, а вы – нашего, краснокожего. Нешто это возможно? Вот, дай-ка, вас черти-то на том свете поджарят!  
А ихние, арапы, глазищи белые вылупили, ухмыляются да знай себе – уписывают. Ну до чего бесстыжий народ, одно слово – арапы. И уродятся же на свет этакие!_

…где-то посреди амбрелловского офиса…

Риккардо Ирвинг наконец получил персональный кабинет где-то посреди амбрелловского офиса. Ибо, как посчитало руководство – негоже главе подразделения «Амбрелла Крусэйд» ютиться в каком-то сарае на окраине города. В общем, Ирвингу был выделен персональный уголок в архиве. Изначально планировалось – в подсобке, но этому очень воспротивилась уборщица, по словам которой, «в подсобке и без того полно барахла всякого, черт ногу сломит, швабру три часа ищу».  
Итак, Риккардо обживал новую территорию. Поставил компьютер, выложил на стол колоду Таро, рядом поставил любимую кружку с надписью «мафия бессмертна» и изображением Тони Монтаны. Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Однако, как любил поговаривать сам Риккардо Ирвинг, «плюс на плюс дает минус». Вешая на стену фотографию дедушки-Капоне, Риккардо вдруг обнаружил, что его личная безопасность здесь… не стопроцентна. Обеспокоенный, он отправился к Даунингу с ходатайством.  
В тот момент, когда он без стука зашел в кабинет, Даунинг был очень занят. Об этом свидетельствовал диспетчерский пульт у него на столе, а также взъерошенный вид самого Даунинга. Его рука ритмично поднималась и опускалась под столом, словно он накачивал футбольный мяч. С каждым этим движением слышался писк резиновой игрушки. Ошарашенный Ирвинг остановился в дверях в нерешительности и нервно откашлялся, заходясь румянцем. Не менее ошарашен таким внезапным визитом был и хозяин кабинета.  
- Какого хрена, мудак?! – заорал Даунинг, застигнутый врасплох.  
- Гхм. Слушаю вас, мистер Ирвинг, – сказал Даунинг через секунду, поправляя очки на переносице.  
- Я… гкх… меня, – нерешительно мямлил Ирвинг, растеряв все слова своей некогда уверенной речи, – в общем, мое рабочее место находится в архиве. И там вокруг стоят старые деревянные стеллажи, набитые до отказа бумагами. Я их осмотрел, там кое-где плесень, кое-где термиты погрызли…  
- Ну. И? – немного раздраженно спросил Фредерик.  
- Короче, если это все навернется, то проломит мне голову. Нельзя ли поменять старые деревянные стеллажи на новые, металлические?  
Этот вопрос совершенно выбил Даунинга из колеи. В то время, когда он был так близок к своему триумфу в набирающем обороты бугервильском инциденте. В то время как оставался недосмотренным новый фильм «Офисные забавы молодых и развратных офисных сотрудниц-2». Этот идиот Ирвинг приперся со своим идиотским вопросом.  
- Миссис... как вас там?! – хрипло выкрикнул директор, приняв окончательное решение.  
- Пэйн! – появилась в дверях немолодая секретарша. Ее лицо, как обычно, выражало.  
- Напечатайте приказ: выдать мистеру Ирвингу…  
Отмеченное печатью псевдоинтеллекта лицо Ирвинга засияло.  
- …выдать мистеру Ирвингу пробковый шлем.  
Отмеченное печатью псевдоинтеллекта лицо Ирвинга осунулось.  
- А потом в этом шлеме немедленно отправить его в Бугервиль в качестве наблюдателя!

…где-то посреди более чем полупустого бара…

Ханк сидел на высоком стуле у барной стойки, посреди более чем полупустого бара. Все стены вокруг были украшены фигурными сквозными проломами, своими очертаниями напоминающие вусмерть перепуганных посетителей, покидающих бар в спешке. За стойкой робко жался к стене бледный как полотно бармен, нервно протирающий абсолютно чистый стакан. Его застывший, немигающий взгляд был прикован к восседающему напротив него на высоком стуле «террористу номер один».  
- Водки! – угрюмо рявкнул последний, ударяя кулаком по стойке.  
Заказ был выполнен в какие-то доли секунды. Ханк, не снимая противогаза (а лишь аккуратно свинтив с него угольный фильтр), опрокинул в себя стакан, и сунул следом соленый огурец. Несколько секунд из противогаза доносилось зловещее хрумканье, наводящее леденящий ужас на и без того вусмерть перепуганного бармена, лишь громадным усилием воли не брякнувшегося в обморок.  
- Водки! – снова рявкнул Ханк, ударяя кулаком по стойке.  
Заказ был выполнен чуть быстрее, чем предыдущий. Ханк опрокинул в себя стакан, и облокотился на стойку, задумчиво подперев рукой щеку.  
- Соъюз не-рушимий, респъублык свободн'их, - хриплым голосом запел он.  
- Ханыч! – вдруг весело окликнули его сзади, голосами Леона и Криса.  
- Пошли на х**! – грозно рявкнул Ханк, вполоборота швыряя пустой стакан.  
За спиной раздался звон битого стекла, одновременно с этим кто-то коротко вскрикнул и повалился.  
- Ай, б**ть! Мое прекрасное лицо! – завопил кто-то голосом Леона.  
Ханк аккуратно ввинтил угольный фильтр в противогаз, и соизволил наконец обернуться. Посреди более чем полупустого бара находились Крис и Леон, причем последний еще вдобавок держался рукой за расквашенный кем-то нос. Вид у обоих был как только что из канализации.  
- Ну ты даешь, Ханыч! – удивлялся Крис, - ты что, своих что ли не узнаешь? Короче, мы за тобой пришли. Собирайся, у нас новое задание.  
- Новое задание! – мигом встрепенулся Ханк, - так бы сразу и сказали! Я иду!  
С этими словами он вскочил со стула, но не удержавшись спьяну на ногах – тут же рухнул на пол, пребольно ушибив свой противогаз. Вот так то, дорогие читатели. Чрезмерное употребление алкоголя вредит вашему здоровью.

…не там же, но все равно где-то, посреди…

Откровенно позевывая, наши отмороженные герои сидели в зале совещаний Белого Дома. Возле президентского стола что-то говорил советник президента мистер Джордж Порридж, но его никто не слушал. Кто-то спал, кто-то жрал, кто-то приставал к хорошенькой секретарше. Крис и Леон закончили очередную партию в покер, и Редфилд с упоением отпустил агенту Кеннеди пять звонких щелчков. К слову сказать, лбы у них обоих свидетельствовали о том, что счет примерно равный.  
- Ну что, еще партийку? – предложил Крис.  
- Да ну, надоело уже, – промямлил Леон, потирая лоб.  
Крис сразу же поскучнел и начал осматривать творящееся вокруг в поисках пусть какого-нибудь, но развлечения. Они ждали президента Грэхема уже четвертую минуту, но старый хмырь почему-то упорно опаздывал. Направив взгляд на разрисованный черным маркером портрет президента, Крис грустно вздохнул – так он уже развлекался.  
Внезапно, дверь в кабинет отворилась, и вошел запыхавшийся Грэхем. На его лице виднелись следы помады, ширинка была расстегнута, и к тому же оттуда торчал край рубашки. Почувствовав, куда направлены взгляды присутствующих, президент откашлялся и быстрым, заученным движением, застегнул молнию.  
Запоздало опомнившись, начальники охраны и прочие чиновники быстро встали с мест едва ли не по стойкам «смирно». Наши друзья сделали это намного вальяжнее. Особо отличился Билли Коэн, который вообще не встал, а демонстративно положил обе ноги на стол, и смачно плюнул в потолок.  
- Приветствую, господа, - кивнул Грэхем, - прошу присаживаться.  
В этот момент Крис ловко подложил кому-то на стул инородный предмет. Что-то хрустнуло.  
- А-А-А-А! – закричал бедолага, подскакивая чуть ли не до потолка.  
- Мистер Потски? – повел бровью Грэхем, - вы хотите начать брифинг вместо меня? Прошу!  
Бедолага Потски поковылял к столу и начал рассказывать о том, как немыслимо поднимется рейтинг президента после беспрецедентной агитационной поездки в Бугервиль, и каким это станет неожиданным ударом для республиканской оппозиции.  
- Бугервиль? – удивился Крис, – а разве у нас есть такой город?  
- Конечно есть, мой необразованный друг! – снисходительно пояснил Леон, и сам впервые слышавший это странное название.  
- Спасибо, мистер Потски, – поблагодарил сотрудника за проникновенную речугу Грэхем.  
Бедолага Потски похромал назад на свое место, держась за уколотую задницу. Он внимательно осмотрел стул, и не найдя ничего опасного, уверенно сел. И тут же рухнул под стол. Во время своего выступления, он не видел, как Леон аккуратно подпилил на стуле ножку.  
Добрую минуту в зале совещаний стоял идиотский ржач. Грэхем, вытирая слезы истерики, показал Леону большой палец. Леон ответил президенту ухмылкой и развел руками, мол, «всегда пожалуйста».  
- Итак, господа, - провозгласил президент, наконец отсмеявшись, - мы с вами едем в Бугервиль! К торжеству демократии!  
Внезапно, в какой-то паре миллиметров от головы президента, пролетела и с грохотом разбилась о стену початая бутылка водки. В зале воцарилась мертвая тишина. Ошарашенный Грэхем застыл с открытым ртом.  
Таинственный бутылкометатель встал со своего места, и оказался Ханком. Гневное выражение его лица надежно скрывал противогаз, но все же оно было гневное, да еще какое!  
- Бугервиль?! Сами езжайте в свой вонючий Бугервиль, гребаные пиндосы! – угрожающе прошипел он, уже сжимая в руке очередной «снаряд».  
Однако же, вдруг передумав, Ханк лишь аккуратно скрутил с бутылки крышку, и оттянув край противогаза – влил в себя содержимое. Занюхав рукавом, и довольно крякнув, Ханк обвел собравшихся победоносным взглядом, многозначительно поднял вверх указательный палец, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого неожиданно упал. Через две секунды он захрапел.  
- В общем, мы едем в Бугервиль, - полушепотом повторил Грэхем, опасливо косясь на пол, - сбор через час на правительственном причале.  
В этот момент, с громким хлюпаньем, на голову Билли шлепнулся его собственный плевок с потолка.

***

Спустя час наши герои ворвались на правительственный причал, словно стадо диких бизонов.  
Билли Коэн по привычке натыкал охранников мордами в свое поддельное удостоверение, а потом им эти самые морды «начистил». За спиной Билли болталась большущая сумка битком набитая… но давайте отмотаем время на пятнадцать минут назад.  
…Запыхавшийся Билли, помня о том, что президент обещал бухло и девочек, пулей вбежал в ближайшую аптеку за контрацептивами и средствами от тошноты на случай похмелья.  
- Слышь, кореш, мне, это, – запыхавшимся голосом выпалил Коэн, – мне надо тридцать… нет, пятьдесят пачек презервативов!  
Аптекарь удивленно поставил на прилавок ящик «изделий номер два».  
- Что-нибудь еще, сэр?  
- Еще мне тридцать… нет, пятьдесят упаковок таблеток от тошноты!  
Аптекарь удивился еще больше и, выкладывая упаковки на прилавок, поинтересовался:  
- Сэр, но если вас тошнит от вашей дамы, то зачем же вы с ней спите?  
… Итак, за спиной Билли болталась большущая сумка битком набитая презервативами, которая весело подскакивала и хлестала его по спине. К слову сказать, молния на сумке не была застегнута до конца, и по пристани там и тут валялись упаковки, вызывавшие недоумение у работников порта.  
Отдельной группой стояли элитные охранники президента во главе со своим начальством: Анжелой Миллер и Грегом Гленном. Еще там был такой здоровила-сержант Киллбурн, а также без конца улыбающийся хмырь в очках – агент Бэдганс. Охранники сбились в отдельную кучку и ржали, словно идиоты, над похабными мужиковатыми шуточками, которые отпускала Анжела. Видно было, что агентам в радость эта поездка.  
Кроме них, поездке радовался Барри Бертон, который высоко размахивал чемоданом и горланил старую пиратскую песню. Леон и Крис увлеченно о чем-то спорили. Давайте подкрадемся и подслушаем:  
- А я говорю, старый пень сейчас проломит своим чемоданом чью-то голову! – безапелляционно заявлял Леон, глядя, как Бертон подходит на опасное расстояние к президентской свите, продолжая напевать про «пятнадцать человек» и «якорь в задницу».  
- Старина Барри даже для этого слишком неуклюж, – парировал в ответ Крис, – скоро ты сам в этом убедишься, так что можешь заранее подставлять лоб.  
И действительно, как бы в подтверждение крисовых слов, когда Бертон в очередной раз завопил «Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рому» и задрал чемодан вверх, тот внезапно раскрылся, осыпав причал барриными шмотками: в разные стороны разлетелись майки, трусы, подтяжки, электробритва, пивные банки, порнографические журналы, и даже надувная женщина! При этом крышка чемодана так ударила своего хозяина по лбу, что тот крякнул и грохнулся на пятую точку.  
- Ну вот, я же говорил! – радостно заявил Крис, разминая пальцы, - теперь он никому ничего не проломит! Подставляй лоб!  
- Это ты подставляй лоб! – не согласился Леон, – себя-то он как раз по башке чемоданом и навернул!  
Чуть поодаль стоял невозмутимый Карлос Оливейра. Он просто молча жевал буррито под соусом гуакомоле, мечтал о Джилл, и комментировал все происходящее на причале словом «каррамба», не понимая, как читатели могут читать подобные бредни.  
Начавшееся на причале безобразие прервалось оглушительным пароходным гудком, установленным по странным конструкторским причудам на президентской яхте. При этом свита телохранителей вытянулась по стойке «смирно», Крис и Леон прекратили потасовку, собирающий вещи Барри замер, Коэн громко сплюнул, а Карлос подавился своей бурритой, и судорожно закашлялся. Из его рта живописно разлетался соус гуакомоле.  
- Аррр! – жизнерадостно выкрикнул Грэхем с подплывающей к причалу яхты, где стоял в гордой позе и дурацкой треуголке, – вы готовы к морским приключениям, салаги?  
В этот момент яхта не совсем мягко ударилась о пирс, и Грэхем, перелетев через фальшборт, шлепнулся на причал. Прямо в плевок Коэна. Настроение президента значительно ухудшилось. Поднимаясь, он поскользнулся на пачке с презервативами и шлепнулся навзничь. В этот момент Карлос, наконец, выкашлял едва не ставший для него фатальным кусок, который смачно упал прямо на президентский лоб. Настроение Грэхема ухудшилось окончательно. И не улучшалось до конца этой главы.  
- А ну все, живо на борт! – хмуро буркнул гарант американской демократии, вставая и вытирая лицо треуголкой.  
Охрана президента, с трудом пряча ухмылки, начала подниматься на яхту. Крис потрепал на прощание своего верного Немезиса за загривок. Да-да, Редфилд почему-то решил не брать с собой в поездку своего ручного монстрюгана. О чем впоследствии неоднократно пожалеет.  
Тем временем, президентские телохранители закончили посадку, и к яхте подтянулись наши герои.  
- Стоп-стоп! – неожиданно заявил Грэхем, тыча в них пальцем, – вы куда это собрались?!  
- Как куда… на яхту, – пробормотал Леон, уверенный, что глупый ответ вполне достоин глупого вопроса, – поплывем в Бугервиль, где пиво и дев… эээ… к торжеству демократии.  
- Поплывете, поплывете, – заверил его президент, – но только не на моей яхте. Она у меня не резиновая, чтобы столько народу брать. За вами прибудет персональный транспорт.  
И действительно, вскоре к причалу, оглашая его все теми же пароходными гудками, подошел небольшой рыбацкий катерок. На палубе его стоял некто в капитанской фуражке, и засаленной спецовке, от которой за версту несло рыбой. Капитан мрачно оглядел собравшихся на причале, и с ненавистью сплюнул сквозь зубы.  
- Забирайтесь в трюм, – только и сказал он.

***

Плаванье в трюме рыболовного катерка было… хм, зело – специфичным. Причем самой специфичной его специфичностью был специфический рыбный запах, которым недра корабля провоняли насквозь. К слову сказать, по своей насыщенности аромат превосходил запах из киоска торговца рыбой раз эдак в двадцать-двадцать пять. С половиной.  
Естественно, что всех представителей Сил Добра слегка подташнивало.  
- Ну почему-у-у? – громко сокрушался Крис, плачась в жилетку Барри, – почему судьба так жестока и несправедлива? Почему с нами не взяли этого выродка Вескера?!  
Бертон дружески похлопывал товарища по спине и философски жевал тройной «фиш-мак».  
Леон тоскливо стоял у иллюминатора и с завистью таращился на корму плывущей впереди президентской яхты. Там Грэхем со своей свитой попивал шампанское и громко рассказывал похабные анекдоты. Им было весело.  
Карлос Оливейра с тоской вытащил баллончик с «Дихлофосом» (тот самый из первой главы) и побрызгал себе на лицо. Но даже это проверенное средство не помогло справиться с высококонцентрированным рыбным смрадом, и бедняга Карлос сполз по стене в кучу протухших форелей. Когда наконец его глаза перестали коситься к носу, он прислушался на странные звуки со стороны левого угла.  
- В углу скребет мышь, – заявил он очумевшим голосом.  
- Ух ты, а чё это за зверь такой – вуглускр? – искренне удивился Коэн, который, к слову сказать, чувствовал себя как муха в навозе. Наверное сказалась боевая выучка в морской пехоте.  
Крис и Барри только повертели пальцами у виска. Их мнение о Билли Коэне сложилось уже давно и бесповоротно, и они решили присоединиться к Леону у открытого иллюминатора. Спустя пару минут, туда же подошел и пришедший в чувство Карлос. А спустя еще минут пять – подкатил Билли Коэн, которому надоело плевать в потолок. Причем подкатил в прямом смысле слова, поскользнувшись на жирной камбале, проехав на ней метра три по полу и смачно впечатавшись в стену.  
Когда всем остальным надоело смеяться, а звездочки вокруг головы Коэна рассеялись, герои снова обратили свои доблестные взоры на яхту президента. Леон томным взглядом осматривал агентессу охраны Анжелу Миллер. В связи с пребыванием на яхте она переодела серую форму на нечто более штатское – старомодное безвкусное платье в красный горошек, которое лишь подчеркивало мужиковатость ее нескладной мускулистой фигуры. Ее вид зародил в душе Леона новую цель в желании отомстить Аде со всеми возможными женщинами.  
«Я ее соблазню! Эх, как же я ее соблазню! Я просто чертовски ее соблазню! Так дьявольски еще никто никого не соблазнял!» - подумал Леон, содрогаясь от собственного коварства.  
В это время объект его вожделения на спор разбила о свою голову бутылку шампанского, вызвав овации со стороны экипажа яхты. А мистер Кеннеди решил что пора приступать к реализации своего дьявольского плана, и для начала посоветоваться со старым бабником и ловеласом в отставке – Барри Бертоном. К слову сказать, между Леоном и Барри всегда существовали уважительные отношения:  
- Я'ття уважаю, Леон. Ты мужик, - отхлебнув пива из кружки говаривал Барри, хлопая его по плечу.  
- И я вас уважаю, Бартоломью Венедиктович, - попискивал Леон, подобострастно глядя из-под тяжеленной бариевой ручищи, снизу вверх.  
Итак, на повестке дня стоял вопрос: что лучше подарить Анжеле? Розы или лилии?  
- Лучше дари лилии, - уверенно заявил Барри.  
- А почему именно лилии? - бесцеремонно влез в разговор Карлос, - у нас на родине обычно дарят цветы под цвет глаз сеньориты…  
- Лилии и точка, - обрезал Барри, – вы только посмотрите на эту дылду. Разве не ясно, куда она ему цветы засунет? Дык на лилиях хоть колючек нету.  
- Чем же ее удивить? – озадаченно чесал репу Леон.  
- Не волнуйся, я сделаю для нее подарок всего за час, – сказал Барри, – за символическую плату.  
Тем временем Крис и Билли затеяли спор на двести долларов. Предметом пари стала кружка кофе, которую капитан президентской яхты поставил на фальшборт. Деньги оставили на хранение Карлосу, как самому спокойному (после «дихлофоса», разумеется) члену отряда.  
- А я говорю, туда невозможно доплюнуть, - горячо утверждал Крис, уже чувствуя, как в его кармане станет на двести долларов больше.  
- Смотри, – снисходительно ответил Билли.  
Он вытащил из кармана газету, свернул ее в трубку, высунулся в иллюминатор и смачно плюнул. Плевок полетел по причудливой дуге, приземлившись прямо в кружку.  
- Хех, да меня даже к стенке поставить хотели за плевок в офицерский кофе, - гордо заявил Билли и потянулся за деньгами, которые Карлос бесшабашно оставил лежать на иллюминаторе.  
Но перед самыми билловыми пальцами деньги упорхнули в море. Возможно из-за качки, возможно из-за легкого ветерка. Ноги Коэна подкосились, и он безвольно сел в кучу протухших форелей.  
Тем временем все обернулись на удивленный возглас Леона, которому Барри собрал подарок для Анжелы Миллер за скромную расписку на годовое жалование Леона. Подарок представлял собой замысловатый гибрид «Десерт Игла» и «Гатлинга». Воспользовавшись моментом, Карлос потянул за тонкую леску и вытянул из иллюминатора выпавшие четыреста долларов. Воровато оглянувшись, Карлос заныкал деньги в задний карман, и насвистывая какую-то непристойную мексиканскую песенку про текиллу и групповой секс, продолжил любоваться морскими пейзажами.  
Тем временем капитан президентской яхты рассказывал Грэхему о тонкостях морского языка и прелестях портовых девок Шанхая. Капитан отхлебнул свой кофе и тут же выплюнул его прямо на собеседника. Сразу же после этого он смог убедиться на собственной шкуре, что президент прекрасно освоил тонкости морских выражений.  
На прощание пнув капитана в пах, Грэхем гордо удалился на верхнюю палубу, где окончательно налакавшись шампанским, развалился в шезлонге с подзорной трубой.  
«А не маловато ли я охраны с собой взял?» - думал он, - «итак, что мы имеем? Миллер, Гленн, Бэдганс, Киллбурн, и еще двое мордоворотов, как их там? А впрочем, хрен с ними. Зачем мне помнить их фамилии, если их все равно порешат в этой миссии? У меня к тому же полный трюм отморозков в соседнем катере, так что пох…»  
С этими мыслями Грэхем вырубился. А в предрассветных сумерках никто не заметил, как двое агентов охраны спустили спасательную лодку и по-быстрому дезертировали с яхты от греха подальше.

***

Риккардо Ирвинг зачарованно глядел на то, как Фредерик Даунинг весело крутится в своем кресле. При этом почтенный директор американского подразделения «Амбреллы» хохотал, как ребенок, вскидывал руки и совершенно не замечал, объявившихся в его кабинете визитеров. Наконец, склонившийся у двери Змий Железка зашелся отвратительным болезненным кашлем, способным разбудить любого мертвеца и заставил Даунинга вновь вернуть себе личину авторитетного руководителя. Он остановил вращения кресла, опустил очки на кончик своего носа, смерив Риккардо холодным взглядом:  
- Вы все ещё здесь, мистер Ирвинг?  
- Я просто пришёл еще раз выразить моё почтение корпорации, - льстиво ответил Риккардо, - могущественной «Амбрелле», создавшей Т-вирус – этот великий франчайз…  
- Мистер Ирвинг, - снисходительно улыбнулся Даунинг, - термина «франчайз» не существует. Есть «франшиза» – вид отношений между рыночными субъектами по передаче права на ведение бизнеса с использованием чужого бренда. Есть «франчайзинг», обозначающий саму сделку по передаче прав, а также «франчайзер» и «франчайзи» – участвующие стороны…  
Ирвинг почувствовал, как его голова пошла кругом, какие-то винтики разошлись в черепной коробке и принялись лихорадочно метаться, поскольку ни единого слова из того, что ему сказал директор, он не понял, да и не мог понять.  
- А-а? – протянул он, почесывая затылок, после того, как Даунинг закончил умные инструкции.  
- Вон! Пошел вон! Езжай в Бугервиль! И чтоб я тебя не видел, паскуда!  
Шокированного Риккардо как ветром сдуло. Ирвинг взял себя в руки, посмотрел на Змия и натянул на лицо идиотскую улыбку. Все-таки, с этим человеком разговаривать на повышенных тонах было слишком рискованно.  
- Змий, мой дорогой друг! – радостно вскрикнул Даунинг, выходя из-за стола и простирая к нему свои руки.  
Железка проигнорировал это дружеское обращение и схаркнул на пол какую-то мерзкую массу. Хозяин кабинета сделал вид, что тоже игнорирует столь недружелюбный жест и приобнял Змия за плечи.  
- Ну, что? Настало время для великого воина, вновь заявить о себе! А? Принято решение отправить тебя в Бугервиль, как железобетонную гарантию успеха наших замыслов. Не обращай внимания на этого дурака Ирвинга. Корпорация рассчитывает только на тебя. Поэтому тебе даются все полномочия. Главное избавься от этих «Анти-А», и самое главное избавься от этого…  
Змий поднял на него свой тяжелый взгляд и Даунинг запнулся.  
- Ну, сам знаешь кого, - быстро оговорился он, – в общем, в путь мой дорогой друг!  
Даунинг открыл дверь и выпроводил Змия из кабинета. Директор перевел дух, вытер выступившую со лба испарину, затем поднял трубку и связался с транспортным отделом:  
- Да. Говорит Фредерик. Все верно. Два человека. Змия отправить с максимальным комфортом. Со вторым идиотом делайте что хотите.

Слова директора американского подразделения «Амбреллы» были приняты подчиненными слишком близко к сердцу. Риккардо Ирвинга сбросили с грузового самолета прямо над Бугервилем. К счастью для Ирвинга – в момент, когда они пролетали мимо какого-то грязного, затянутой тиной озера. Так, что сильнее всего пострадала гордость. Вслед ему скинули ящик с измерительными приборами, пробирками, счетчиками, датчиками, и прочей мурой, в которой бывший уличный гангстер ничего не смыслил. Стянув со своего лица вонючие водоросли, Риккардо выплыл на поверхность и направился к берегу, прихватив с собой раскрывшийся от удара о воду ящик. Оказавшись на суше, он снял с себя ботинки, и оглядел содержимое ящика. Сплошь непонятные предметы. Внезапно один из них стал издавать какие-то странные потрескивающие звуки.  
- Ого! – вскликнул Ирвинг и потянулся к нему.

В отличие от своего коллеги, Змия Железку доставили в Бугервиль чуть ли не с королевскими почестями… но! Нигде Змий не мог найти выпивку или курево. Ничего! Даже долбанной чекушки или недокуренного бычка. Хитрый Фредерик Даунинг позаботился о том, чтобы ничего из того, что выводило Змия из строя, не попало на борт. Так, что все время полета Железка, одетый в нелепый гидрокостюм, несмотря на отчаянные старания отплясывающих девиц и тарабанящих музыкантов, просидел мрачный, как туча. Никому из них и в голову не могло прийти, что перед ними сидит бывший военный герой и пациент психиатрической клиники, который уже давно забыл, что такое нормальная жизнь…

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии с Немезисом_

Большой концертный зал переполнен.  
Вновь прибывшие зрители торопливо рассаживаются по местам, наступая друг другу на ноги и негромко матерясь. Крис Редфилд, закинув ноги на кресло нижнего ряда, флегматично жует попкорн – на этот раз он догадался принести его с собой заранее.  
Свет гаснет, и зал плавно погружается во мрак, слышна лишь тихая мелодия симфонического оркестра. По залу прокатывается возбужденный рокот. Вдруг посреди сцены вспыхивает тонкий луч света, выхватывающий из темноты трехметровую фигуру Немезиса, стоящую вполоборота к зрителям.  
Мелодия нарастает, усиливается, рокот толпы перерастает в гул, раздаются аплодисменты. Затем шум стихает. Свет, переливающейся золотой нитью, струится и обволакивает трехметровую фигуру Немезиса, красиво ниспадая на человеческий череп, который он держит на вытянутой руке.  
Немезис задумчиво начинает:

_Быть иль не быть - вот в этом__  
вопрос; что лучше для души - терпеть__  
пращи и стрелы яростного рока__  
или, на море бедствий ополчившись__  
покончить с ними? Умереть: уснуть__  
не более, и если сон кончает__  
тоску души и тысячу тревог,__  
нам свойственных, - такого завершенья__  
нельзя не жаждать. Умереть, уснуть;__  
уснуть: быть может, сны увидеть; да,__  
вот где затор, какие сновиденья__  
нас посетят, когда освободимся__  
от шелухи сует? Вот остановка.__  
Вот почему напасти так живучи;__  
ведь кто бы снес бичи и глум времен,__  
презренье гордых, притесненье сильных,__  
любви напрасной боль, закона леность,__  
и спесь властителей, и все, что терпит__  
достойный человек от недостойных,__  
когда б он мог кинжалом тонким сам__  
покой добыть? Кто б стал под грузом жизни__  
кряхтеть, потеть, - но страх, внушенный чем-то__  
за смертью - неоткрытою страной,__  
из чьих пределов путник ни один__  
не возвращался, - он смущает волю__  
и заставляет нас земные муки__  
предпочитать другим, безвестным. Так__  
всех трусами нас делает сознанье,__  
на яркий цвет решимости природной__  
ложится бледность немощная мысли,__  
и важные, глубокие затеи__  
меняют направленье и теряют__  
названье действий. Но теперь - молчанье...__  
Офелия... в твоих молитвах, нимфа,__  
ты помяни мои грехи.__  
Старс.__  
_  
Раздается шквал аплодисментов, переходящий в несмолкающие овации. Зрители начинают вставать со своих мест, и продолжают аплодировать стоя. Слышны крики «браво!» и «автора, автора!», на сцену летят букеты цветов. Немезис кланяется и покидает сцену, Крис Редфилд долго стоит, выпучив глаза и отвесив челюсть.  
Занавес.

_Глава VII. Бугервильский инцидент._

_- Я стал более, знаете ли, злой.  
Злой, в добром понимании этого слова.  
(Л. Кучма)_

Приплытие, т.е. приплывание, т.е. приплытьё, тьфу… короче причаливание в Бугервилль стало для наших героев поистине глотком свободы. Они совсем не обратили внимания на то, что траулер высадил их на верфи вонючего рыбоконсервного завода, который сбрасывал отходы прямо в прибрежные воды.  
Итак, не обращая внимания на то, что внизу под причалом плавает протухшая рыбная требуха, на которой, словно мухи, вьются чайки, наши герои таки обратили внимание на то, что президент Грэхем укатил на встречу с избирателями прямо из порта.  
- Вы только посмотрите! – возмутился Крис, - наш гарант американской демократии, забыв о нас укатил на встречу с избирателями прямо из порта.  
- Предлагаю сокращенно называть его просто «Г.А.Д.», – предложил Леон, печалясь оттого, что так и не успел встретить Анжелу Миллер, и дьявольски ее соблазнить.  
- Он даже не дождался, пока выгрузят его «лимузин», - недоумевал Барри, - эта жизнь заставила меня выучить даже что такое лоботомия, но хоть убей, не пойму – а на чем же он, мать его, уехал-то?  
- А давайте обкатаем его «лимузин» и посмотрим местные достопримечательности, - предложил Крис, с радостью представляя, насколько они завоняют рыбным запахом президентскую машину.  
Как ни странно, но на такое заманчивое предложение согласился только Леон. Билли, Карлос и Барри, почему-то сказали, что отправятся осматривать достопримечательности пешком, неубедительно заявляя, что их и так уже укачало. Вообще, эта троица начала держаться особняком еще на корабле, строя планы по спасению мира, и между делом, делясь переживаниями. Карлос жаловался на то, что ему буквально не дают жизни миграционные службы, а еще он очень бедный, и потому стесняется сделать Джилл предложение. Билли красочно расписывал свои неугасающие чувства к Ребекке Чемберс, светя направо и налево самопальными обручальными кольцами, которые он сам изготовил из наручников, в тюрьме, а еще он тоже небогатый и стесняется. Барри зарабатывал вообще-то неплохо, но вся его зарплата тополиным пухом разлеталась по его необъятной семье, а ведь у мужчины же еще могут существовать всякие там индивидуальные потребности, вроде попить пива с друзьями, попить пива на бейсбольном матче, попить пива в стриптиз-баре, и прочая, и прочая. Навздыхавшись вволю, друзья (а их отношения уже начинали отдаленно напоминать дружбу) торжественно клялись, что будут помогать бедным при любом удобном случае.  
Крису и Леону же не нравилась такая откровенная патетика, кроме того, им неинтересно было слушать причитания трех неудачников, поэтому они коротали время плавания вдвоем, склонившись над стареньким, потрепанным порножурналом.

…где-то посреди Бугервиля…

- Дорогие сограждане! – торжественно заговорил президент.  
- Братья и сестры! – он обвел любящим взглядом перекошенные лица собравшихся и отметил про себя, что даже за огромные ежемесячные денежные выплаты не хотел бы иметь таких братьев и сестер.  
- Считаю этот торжественный день одним из главных в моей жизни. Поверьте, я объехал не один город, но нигде не встречал такого радушия, такой щедрости, такой искренней веры в наше дело!  
Уродливые и одинаковые лица толпы оставались беспристрастны.  
- Что может ощущать человек, находящийся в окружении таких замечательных людей? – кто-то в толпе громко срыгнул, но президент уверенно продолжил, – разумеется только гордость!  
«И неконтролируемый рвотный рефлекс!»  
- Гордость за свой народ. За людей, которые находят в себе силы каждый день сеять хлеб, собирать урожай, обрабатывать землю…  
«И выглядеть, так отвратно, что их хочется пристрелить на месте!»  
Советник, что-то быстро проговорил за спиной президента. Грэхем успел разобрать лишь «сэр, здесь не ведется сельское хозяйство». Глава государства понял, что допустил серьёзную ошибку, но на слепленных словно из уличной грязи лицах горожан это никак не отразилось.  
- То же самое, я вижу и в этом городе, когда гляжу на этих замечательных ребятишек, - выкрутился президент, демонстративно поворачиваясь к группе детей, которых местный мэр выстроил у трибуны, и едва удерживаясь от вскрика.  
Те, кого он только, что назвал «ребятишками», не то чтобы на них не очень походили – они вообще с трудом напоминали людей, и одним своим видом могли напугать кого угодно.  
«Проклятые гномы!»  
- Что может быть лучше, когда зерно даёт такие богатые всходы, – прокричал Грэхем, указывая на ребятню, и в то же время стараясь лишний раз на нее не смотреть, – не это ли самый лучший урожай?!  
Однако риторический вопрос так и остался висеть в воздухе. Что ж, с официальной частью было покончено. Теперь пора было переходить в наступление, и хищный президент начал сразу.  
- К сожалению, приходится констатировать, что и этой идиллии может угрожать опасность!  
«И она исходит прежде всего от вас, уроды!»  
- Коррупция, наркоторговля, проституция, организованная преступность, правовой нигилизм, высокие налоги, люди нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, жители грязных, никому не известных городиш… то есть, грязных никому не известных трущоб – все это является существенными помехами на пути священной демократии! – решительно заявил Грэхем.  
«Странно», – подумал он, – «обычно такие лозунги сразу оживляют толпу. Все-таки все устали от коррупции и высоких налогов. А этих выродков хрен чем проймешь!»  
- Эй, козлина! – неожиданно донеслось из толпы, – кого это ты назвал выродками?! А?!  
Казавшаяся мертвой толпа ожила так неожиданно, что повергла Грэхема в состояние шока. Люди стали орать, махать руками, и швыряться в трибуну чем ни попадя.  
Грэхем с ужасом осознал, что последнюю свою мысль он, очевидно, сказал вслух, забывшись. Да, в этом городе выборы он уже проиграл. Оставалось лишь с минимальными потерями выйти из ситуации, и президент, как умел, принялся уворачиваться от летящего в него мусора. Уворачиваться до тех пор, пока в него не полетели ботинки. Такого жестокого поворота событий президент никак не ожидал и мгновенно укрылся за высокой трибуной.  
- Джордж! Скорее сюда, Джордж! – звал он своего советника.  
Но тот, пораженный прицельным ботинкометанием, лежал на полу без сознания. Телохранителей же нигде видно не было. Президент отчаянно закусил губу.  
Погиб в схватке с электоратом! Разыгравшееся воображение уже рисовало заголовки газет, вроде: «Сенсация! Президент Грэхем погиб в схватке с электоратом!» Однако творческий полет мысли был прерван приближающимся звуком турбин. В голове президента мелькнула радостная мысль, что кто-то из его свиты успел позвонить в Пентагон, и те отправили ему на выручку боевые самолеты. Вот оно спасение! Уже через секунду эти сладкие предположения дополнил чудовищный грохот, от которого земля сотряслась, а и без того неспокойная толпа зашлась восторженным улюлюканьем. Нечто тяжелое грубо приземлилось и с отвратительным звуком скрежетало по земле. Не в силах более сдерживать свое любопытство, президент глубоко вдохнул и высунулся наружу. В этот самый момент стальной (и жутко холодный) нос остановившегося авиалайнера уперся ему прямо в лоб.

Все что начало происходить после этой аварийной посадки напоминало президенту Грэхему сцены из нелепого мультфильма, который он смотрел пару лет назад. Как же он назывался? Ах да! «Resident evil: Degeneration». Там также, в аэропорту некоего крупного города аварийно сел гражданский самолет, из которого потом попрыгала всякая нечисть, принявшаяся питаться посетителями городского аэропорта. В Бугервиле происходило ровно, то же самое. Злобные и, по-видимому, проголодавшиеся зомби, выбрались из самолета и мигом набросились на собравшуюся толпу избирателей. Началась настоящая резня, за развитием которой президент наблюдал, разинув рот. Покусанные тварями люди мигом превращались в таких же и бросались на остальных. Правда, через минут десять Грэхем перестал разбирать, кто из них зомби, а кто нет, поскольку бугервильцы, по его мнению были настолько темным и страшным народом, что и без того походили на живых мертвецов. Поэтому в такой ситуации глава американского государства принял единственно правильное решение – смываться и поскорее.  
Президент прополз по трибуне, спустился на четвереньках по лестнице и огляделся. Членов его свиты, как ветром сдуло. Тут внимательный взгляд Грэхема упал на его личный «лимузин», ехавший медленно, словно, желая не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
- Эй! Подождите! – завопил президент и бросился, что есть сил к автомобилю, – я здесь! Подождите меня! Я народный суверен! Я гарант Конституции! Подождите!  
С этими словами, сконцентрировав внимание всех обезумевших от крови монстров на своей персоне, президент забарабанил в двери «лимузина». Когда дверь открылась, он валился в салон и опешил, увидев улыбающихся во все зубы Леона С. Кеннеди и Криса Редфилда – его личных телохранителей.  
- Шеф, зачем такая спешка? – спросил Крис, – мы как раз хотели подать вам автомобиль.  
- Могли бы дождаться там. Мы бы подъехали. А то не солидно президенту бежать за собственным эскортом, - закончил Леон.  
- Что? Вы два болвана! Не видите, что происходит?! «Амбрелла» срывает мою предвыборную кампанию! Они хотят меня дискредитировать!  
- Тише, тише, шеф! – принялся успокаивать Редфилд, глядя на Грэхема, вместо дороги.  
- Ты меня ещё успокаивать будешь, идиот! Смотри лучше на дорогу! И ты тоже, смазливый дегенарат! – после этих слов президент метнул в них свою расческу.  
Горе-телохранители тут же приняли серьёзный вид, и Крис нажал на педаль газа. Но едва они проехали десять метров, как мотор предательски затарахтел, загудел, и замолчал навечно. Машина резко потеряла скорость и остановилась на перекрестке заполненном зомби.  
- Ээээээ, - протянул Крис и переглянулся с Леоном.  
- Мы за помощью, шеф!  
В следующую секунду телохранители распахнули двери и убежали, да так быстро, что президент даже не смог сообразить, что произошло. Но его мыслительный аппарат вновь обрел активность, когда в лимузин стали продираться злые мертвяки.  
Отбрыкиваясь от цепких лап, Грэхем выбрался через люк на крышу, спрыгнул на землю и стартанул как во времена уроков физкультуры в начальных классах. Следует отметить, что, будучи ещё сопливым школьником, будущий президент США держал первое место по бегу во всем городе. Не потому что стремился стать настоящим спортсменом, а потому что ему частенько приходилось удирать от приставучих хулиганов, все время отпускавших ему пинки. Отсюда и скорость, и искренняя вера в свою победу. Пробежав квартал Грэхем почувствовал в груди странное жжение, сопровождаемое теми, же звуками, которые доносились из под капота его «лимузина» пять минут назад. Могучее сердце президента затрещало, завыло и сжалось. Сил на бег не осталось, и Грэхем распростерся на холодном асфальте, схватившись за грудь.  
Так он лежал в блаженном спокойствии, глядя на очертания мирно плывущих облаков, пока этот замечательный вид не заслонили неожиданно возникшие уродливые лица. Семь или восемь маленьких фигур вцепились в его пиджак и постарались оторвать от земли. С ужасом президент Грэхем смотрел в их полные ненависти глаза, отравленную слюну, стекающую с их разинутых ртов, на раздуваемые от ярости ноздри. В этих омерзительных личностях он узнал детишек, выставленных на подиуме во время его великолепной речи, и испытал такой душевный стресс, что мигом позабыл о своем сердце.  
- Умрите проклятые гномы! – завопил он и стал неистово размахивать руками.  
Со всей дури он вломил первому малышу по зубам. Второго он схватил за волосы, и завертел в воздухе, словно тряпичную куклу. Несчастный малыш отправился в стремительный полет и исчез за крышей ближайшего здания. Продолжая вопить, Грэхем раскидал всех дьявольских ребятишек и, набрав, необходимый темп, побежал вверх по улице.  
- Этот президент – полный идиот! - прошипел один из мальчишек, утирая разбитый нос.  
- И не говори! - вторил ему другой, - ему помогаешь, а он на тебя с кулаками.  
- Да, ну его. Я голосовать за него не буду, - подхватил третий, - пойдемте лучше найдем Родни. Он кажется, за тем домом упал.

…где-то, даже непонятно где…

Крис и Леон, не помня себя от ужаса, убегали от зомбированой толпы, оставив позади «лимузин» с Гарантом Конституции. Они так и не заметили, как подворотнями-переулками, ноги принесли их к тому месту, откуда все началось. На ту самую долбаную площадь, куда приземлился тот самый долбаный самолет. Итак, выскочив из подворотни, двое товарищей оказались лицом к лицу с толпой свежеиспеченных зомбей. Правда, от этой самой толпы их отделяло четыре грозные фигуры элитной президентской охраны, которые, пока еще держались. Может, этому способствовала воинская выучка, а может – нехилый боезапас, который они прихватили с собой для сопровождения президента на предвыборной кампании. По предварительным оценкам, этого самого запаса хватило бы для небольшой революции в Зимбабве.  
Президентские охранники с зомбями встретились впервые, поэтому выглядели напуганными до крайностей, о которых мы рассказывать не будем. Не стоит такое говорить об отважных людях.  
В общем, они закрепились вокруг постамента с трибуной и вели оттуда истеричный, но ожесточенный, кинжальный огонь.  
Агент Бэдганс, с сигарой в зубах, и черных очках на своей отмороженной морде, маниакально нажимал и нажимал на спуск, даже когда патроны закончились и курки высекали лишь сухие щелчки. При этом мистер Бэдганс не переставая кричал фразу следующего содержания:  
- Сдохни! Сдохни!  
Крис по-отечески положил руку на плечо агента (отчего тот подскочил как ужаленный), и одним метким выстрелом в лоб успокоил подобравшегося буйного мертвеца.  
- Вот как надо с ними бороться! – заявил Крис, сдувая дым со ствола.  
Но Бэдганс его не слушал. Продолжая орать. Крис укоризненно покачал головой:  
- Очнись, мужик! Ради священной демократии, возьми себя в руки!  
Как ни странно, но сия патриотичная ахинея лучом света озарила туманное безумие Бэдганса.  
- Настоящие солдаты так себя не ведут! – распинался дальше Крис, - если кончился магазин, то ты должен автоматически перезарядить оружие и стрелять. И не думать! Никаких размышлений! О том, жив ли враг, ранен, или даже – ходячий мертвец! Стрелять, и не думать! Даже после операции. Даже в свободное время. Никогда! Думать за тебя будут твои командиры, или я! Тебе, твою мать, понятно?!  
- Так точно, сэр! – рявкнул в ответ Бэдганс, запоздало прикинув, с каких это пор насквозь провонявший рыбой Крис стал его командиром.  
- А теперь, салабон, я покажу тебе, что такое выучка! – не унимался вошедший в раж Крис.  
Он совершенно опьянел от власти, которой сам же себя и наделил.  
- Вот ударь меня в лицо! – азартно выпалил Редфилд, намереваясь показать свою молниеносную, по его мнению, реакцию, – давай! Без разговоров!  
Пожав плечами, Бэдганс провел молниеносный хук справа, отправив Криса в приличный нокдаун.

Леон же в этот момент наблюдал некий странный симбиоз в паре Киллбурн-Миллер: громила Киллбурн напялив очки сварщика, орудовал самодельным огнеметом, поджаривая нападавших мертвецов. На его лице сияла жуткая улыбка пироманьяка. Самое странное, что огнемет, по всей видимости, был собран прямо здесь же из сантехнических принадлежностей, безусловно взятых из походного президентского туалета. За спиной бравого Киллбурна, словно рюкзак туриста, висел сливной бачок. Анжела Миллер, тем временем, тащила канистру с бензином к табуретке, которая стояла позади агента-громилы (да-да, из этой канистры она заливала бензин в сливной бачок, который висел за спиной агента Киллбурна, который держал в руках самодельный ствол огнемета, который поливал огнем зомби, которые пытались добраться до бравого агента Киллбурна, который водрузил себе на спину сливной бачок, в который надо было долить бензину… и т.д. и т.п.)  
- Позвольте, помогу! – галантно предложил галантный Леон.  
- Ты думаешь, если у тебя есть яйца, то ты сильнее жен… – хотела возмутиться феминистка Анжела, но Леон уже выхватил из ее руки канистру, едва при этом не надорвавшись.  
- Дай сюда, шибздик! – рявкнула Анжела, и выхватив канистру, запрыгнула на табуретку и начала наполнять импровизированный топливный бак Киллбурна, продолжавшего делать свое горячее дело. Леон отлетел на землю, где неожиданно увидел неподвижное тело Грэга Гленна – второго офицера президентской охраны.  
- А что с ним? – в ужасе воскликнул Леон, разглядев окровавленное лицо агента.  
- С ним? – Анжела пожала плечами, – он, как началась заварушка, пернул, потом у него пошла носом кровь, а потом отключился. Старина Грэг всегда страдал давлением… а тут нервишки не выдержали. Не до него сейчас. Если хочешь, дай ему носки понюхать – он и очнется.  
Немного попереминавшись с ноги на ногу, Леон перекинул со спины заветный тубус камуфляжной раскраски, обвязанный бантами из колючей проволоки и протянул Анжеле:  
- Я… вот… в общем, это тебе!  
Анжела выхватила тубус, и скинув крышку, буквально расцвела от радости.  
- Ух ты! Это и вправду мне?  
Разорвав тубус руками, Анжела изучающее повертела гибрид «Гатлинга» и «Десерт Игла» в руках, клацнула затвором, выпустила длинную очередь в толпу зомбей, и придя в неописуемый восторг – звонко рассмеялась, хлопая в ладоши, словно маленькая девочка.  
- Это ты сам сделал? – улыбаясь, спросила Анжела.  
- Ага, - мурлыкнул Леон, - специально для тебя!  
Опьяненная чувствами Анжела стиснула его в объятьях, отчего Леоновы ребра затрещали так же, как у Криса, когда его стискивал опьяненный чувствами Немезис.  
- Д-давайте спасем президента! – из последних сил прохрипел Леон, чтобы хоть как-то спастись из медвежьего захвата агентессы.  
- Да, точно! – согласилась Миллер, отпуская помятого Кеннеди, – у тебя еще и башка варит! Мужики, строимся защитным клином, отступаем, и начинаем поиски президента в этой сраной дыре! И кто-нибудь, приведите в чувство Грэга, мать его…

…где-то посреди Бугервиля…

В помещении крупнейшего (и единственного) в городе финансового учреждения, бугервильского филиала «Амбрелла Деадли Лоанс» – царила тихая идиллия. Вдоль стеклянных офисных перегородок с вежливыми, бессердечными менеджерами и нервными клиентами, требующими реструктуризации задолженности (ибо по их словам, никто не в состоянии выплачивать кредит с геометрически возрастающей процентной ставкой) – неторопливо прохаживались вежливые, с небольшими садистскими наклонностями охранники, при помощи дубинок убеждающие нервных клиентов в необходимости таки своевременно выплачивать кредит, пусть даже и с геометрически возрастающей процентной ставкой. И никто не обращал внимания на жалобы немногочисленных нытиков, уверяющих что в здании ощутимо пахнет дымом, и что неплохо было бы проверить пожарную сигнализацию.  
Вся эта умиротворяющая обстановка была разрушена в один момент. С диким грохотом слетела с петель входная дверь, и внутрь вломились два незнакомца.  
- Министерство госбезопасности Соединенных Штатов! – орали они, для пущей убедительности паля в воздух из пистолетов, - в здании пожар! Всем срочно эвакуироваться!  
Как бы в подтверждение этих слов, звонко полопались оконные стекла, и в окнах показались языки пламени. Посетителей объял ужас. Но к счастью, бесцеремонно вломившиеся незнакомцы умело руководили эвакуацией, пинками подгоняя особо нерасторопных. Через несколько секунд, когда последние ополоумевшие завсегдатаи покинули заведение, Барри Бертон и Карлос Оливейра – а это были именно они, неспешно проковыляли к осиротевшим кассовым аппаратам.  
- Ну что, похоже, мы всех спасли, амиго! – довольно улыбаясь, сказал Карлос.  
- Дааа, – удовлетворенно протянул Барри, хозяйским взглядом окидывая помещение.  
- А теперь необходимо эвакуировать материальные ценности. Давай мешок! – вдруг спохватился он.  
В этот момент снаружи раздался топот, и в банк вбежал Билли Коэн, с пустой канистрой из-под бензина. Не говоря ни слова, он кинулся помогать Барри и Карлосу.

На выходе наша героическая троица нос к носу столкнулась с полицейским патрулем.  
- Сотрудники бугервильского департамента полиции Соединенных Штатов, - представился один из них, показывая жетон, - нам поступил сигнал о пожаре в здании банка. Вы случайно не видели здесь чего-либо подозрительного?  
И с этими словами он подозрительно покосился на лежавший у ног Карлоса большой брезентовый мешок, из которого во все стороны торчали пачки банкнот.  
- Медленно ехали, ребята, - высунулся вперед Билли, тыкая в морды полицейских своим фальшивым удостоверением, - мы вас когда еще ждали? Пришлось делать за вас вашу работу!  
Побледневшие полисмены принялись клятвенно заверять «господина министра», что мол, обстановка в городе напряженная, вызовы сыплются отовсюду, а людей не хватает, но они делают все возможное, и так далее и тому подобное, бла-бла-бла.  
- Ну ладно, на первый раз прощаю, - проворчал отходчивый и незлобивый Билли Коэн, - итак, у нас тут, вероятно, поджог. Судя по «почерку», это был явно террорист номер один, косящий под Дарта Вейдера без плаща! Найдите его!  
Полицейские торопливо откозыряли, и скрылись в неизвестном направлении.  
- Ладно, чем теперь займемся? - спросил Карлос, провожая их взглядом, - может, начнем помогать бедным, как собирались? Деньги у нас есть…  
- Это точно, - ответил Барри, - кстати, я вот тут подумал – мы ведь тоже довольно бедные…

Билли, Карлос и Барри, утвердив решение помочь бедным и страждущим мистеру Коэну, Бертону и Оливейре, решили разделить материальную помощь где-нибудь подальше от неуютного горящего банка. Однако хаос, царящий на улицах этого вшивого городишки, заставил их насторожиться...  
- Не нравится мне хаос, царящий на улицах этого вшивого городишки, - подозрительно заметил Барри.  
- И не говори, эти бугервильцы – полные отморозки, - согласился Карлос.  
В его глазах так и читалась осуждающая фраза «Ай, карамба!».  
Перед глазами наших героев толпы замызганных, словно бомжи, горожан с воплями носились по улицами туда-сюда. А если бы наши герои отвлеклись от мыслей о денежном мешке, то они бы услышали крики о каких-то оживших мертвецах и живоедах. Но эйфория позволила троице благородных персонажей сохранить свою нервную систему в порядке до той поры, пока они не угодили в самый очаг заражения.  
Где-то в нескольких кварталах что-то очень громко взорвалось, и в небе пролетели четыре автомобильных колеса, мигалки, куски металла, и полицейский офицер, сжимавший в руках руль.  
- Мужики, вы видели? – восхищенно спросил Билли, – как, однако, коп красиво полетел!  
- А какая у него морда была, - отозвался Барри, - я и не думал, что можно настолько глаза выпучить.  
- А как он руль сжимал! Палец даю на отсечение, что он водителем был, - произвел сложное умозаключение Карлос, гордясь собой так, будто он доказал логарифмическую теорему с матричными переменными Дж.Боуля.  
Делясь мыслями и дальше, герои, наконец, трезво оценили окружающий их экстерьер: окровавленные куски тел, разбитые оконные стекла, пожарища и беспорядок. В конце улицы несколько фигур двигалось, словно пьяный в стельку обдолбанный наркоман.  
- Где-то я уже такое видел, - хором сказали все трое, почесывая затылки.  
- Это ЗОМБИ! – заорали все трое и сели на задницы.  
Затем вскочили и панически забегали в узком переулке, сталкиваясь лбами и громко крича. В этот момент кто-то ухватил Барри за плечо.  
- Ну давай, гад, подходи! Хочешь отведать этого?! – зажмурившись орал Барри, вслепую отмахиваясь рукоятью револьвера.  
- Помоги! – пискляво верещал человек, не отцепляясь от рукава Бариевой куртки.  
Его перекошенное от ужаса лицо подозрительно напоминало кого-то знаменитого. В это время в Барри врезались Карлос, а затем Билли, и все четверо повалились в кучу-малу.  
- Здрасьте, начальник! – жизнерадостно выпалил Коэн, наконец признав в неизвестном президента Грэхема, – а мы тут от трупаков убегаем. Хочешь с нами?  
- Идиоты! – побагровел президент, с трудом вылезая из-под Барри и Карлоса, - вы должны меня спасать, а не пытаться раздавить! За что я вам, спрашивается, раздаю пустые обещания?! Чтобы через пять минут вытащили меня из этой задницы! Если меня здесь сожрут мертвецы, я вас собственноручно на электрические стулья усажу, клянусь своей треуголкой!  
Неизвестно, как Грэхем собирался исполнить свою угрозу, но она подействовала на наших друзей, как глоток бодрящего коктейля из пива с водкой.  
- Меня нельзя на электрический стул, - поспешно заявил Барри, - у меня на шее жена и четверо дочек, а это хуже любого электрического стула, так что я и так…  
- Давайте забаррикадируемся в здании суда! – предложил Карлос, - я как раз видел один неподалеку.  
- В здании суда, в здании туда, - недовольно пробубнил Коэн, у которого слово «суд» явно ассоциировалось с чем-то нехорошим, - да конь с вами, в суде, так в суде, раз прятаться больше негде.  
Барри схватил президента под мышку. Под вторую мышку он ухватил мешок с деньгами, и вся компания помчалась в выбранном направлении. В какой-то момент, выскакивая из-за угла, они неожиданно столкнулись с… в общем…  
Получилась большущая куча-мала стонущих тел. Запахло бензином... всюду валялось оружие… в сторону откатилась крышка унитазного бачка, лязгнув об асфальт.  
-Мать вашу, обезьянье стадо! Смотреть надо, куда несетесь, - раздался громкий командно-матерный голос Анжелы Миллер.  
- Ты, чувиха, не кипятись, - авторитетно заявил Билли, - мы тут между прочим шефа спасли, и без помощи всяких там агентов охраны…  
- А теперь хотим передислоцировать его в безопасное здание суда, вызвать национальную гвардию и вытащить Его Президентство из этой задницы, - с гордостью добавил Карлос.  
- Так что захлопни пасть, дура! – с еще большей гордостью добавил Барри.  
К счастью для героев этого повествования (и к несчастью для орды голодных зомби), столкновение лбами произошло прямо у дверей Бугервильского суда.

…где-то посреди здания Бугервильского суда…

Бугервильский суд располагался в здании бывшего музея изящных искусств. Об этом можно рассказать длинную историю, которую мы попытаемся довести вкратце. Несколько лет назад в Лос-Анджелесе работал некий судья Какстон. Эта незаурядная личность очень бурно и быстро учиняла правосудие и мгновенно разрешала дела. Самыми яркими его деяниями были удовлетворенные иски о моральном ущербе на миллионы. Среди них можно выделить иск дровосека Фулхауза на 150 000 долларов морального ущерба за отрубленные пальцы, в связи с тем, что производители бензопилы не написали в инструкции о том, что инструмент нельзя останавливать ладонью; иск мистера Свински на 500 000 долларов за то, что последний нефигово обжегся, так как на термостакане с кофе не было написано, что напиток горячий; иск миссис Шитстиллер на 1 000 000 долларов о том, что ей в МакДональдсе, якобы, подали гамбургер, похожий на мужское достоинство. При этом единственным свидетелем была сама миссис Шитстиллер, а вещественное доказательство было ею благополучно съедено.  
Все эти скандальные и нашумевшие дела дали повод федеральному совету судей крепко задуматься и вынести решение о переводе судьи Какстона из Лос-Анджелеса в Бугервилль (выбранный из списка самых глухих глухоманей). Переехав, судья Какстон крепко сел в лужу. В буквальном смысле, когда увидел, что здание суда находится в сарае. Однако предприимчивый Какстон тут же забрал для нужд своей работы старинное здание музея изящных искусств. Никто не возражал против этого, поскольку эти самые изящные искусства самим бугервильцам были глубоко безразличны.

В общем, в этом здании и укрылось стадо наших благородных героев. Когда они забаррикадировали дверь любимым дробовиком Бэдганса и оглянулись, их взорам предстал большой холл со статуей-фонтаном посредине.  
- Кажется, где-то я такое уже видел… - почесал затылок Леон.  
Барри и Крис тоже чесали затылки и мучились от дежавю. И эта статуя, и четыре двери, и балкон-галерея второго этажа смутно напоминали что-то родное. Тут дальняя дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда высунулась чья-то перепуганная морда в белом кудрявом парике.  
- О, вот и выжившие! – обрадовался Карлос, - значит, скучать не придется.  
- Да это же господин судья! – еще больше обрадовался Билли, почему-то потирая руки, – обещаю, скучать уж точно не придется!  
Выжившие тоже узнали в вошедших президента с охраной, и, осмелев, вышли в холл. Их оказалось аж трое. Человек в парике и судейской мантии, коренастый толстяк в потрепанном фраке и девушка, от взгляда на которую все представители мужского пола брезгливо поморщились.  
- Приветствую вас в моей скромной обители, - раскланялся судья, сняв парик, словно шляпу, а затем гордо выпрямился (отчего его брюхо высунулось вперед), - я судья Какстон. А это – мистер мэр О'гнойли и его дочь Науэсса.  
- Имя ей очень подходит, - шепнул Крис Леону, толкая того локтем в бок.  
- Да уж, - согласился Леон, с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы.  
Ситуацию сразу же взяла в свои нежные женские руки Анжела Миллер:  
- А ну шевелимся, мать вашу, - громко рявкнула она, - Киллбурн и Бэдганс остаются охранять главный вход. Грэг, будешь наблюдать за выжившими гражданскими лицами, чтобы они не превратились в зомби – если что, стреляй без раздумий.  
- Я ему помогу, - вызвался добровольцем Билли.  
- Я пойду поищу радиостанцию! - сразу же придумал для себя работу хитрый Крис, который хотел надежно спрятаться где-нибудь в каморке.  
- Я пойду с Крисом, - поднял руку Леон, который угадал и мысленно разделял намерения своего подельника, - если найдем радиостанцию, то ему понадобится моя помощь.  
- Я остаюсь охранять президента, - категорично заявил Барри, поглаживая мешок.  
- И я, - быстро выпалил Карлос.  
- Погодите, - недоуменно сказала Анжела, - это же я собиралась охранять президента.  
- Нет-нет, пусть они останутся, - вмешался Грэхем, прекрасно помня, как Барри спас его недавно.  
Билли с сожалением взглянул на мешок рядом с Барри, затем хмуро глянул на самого Барри, и вместе с Грэгом увел троих бугервильцев в комнату, откуда они появились. Этой комнатой оказался большой зал судебных заседаний. На постаменте стоял большой судейский трон. В углу напротив – клетка для подсудимых, в соседнем углу – электрический стул. Терзаясь сомнениями и с сожалением оглядывая электрокресло, Билли все же пинками начал загонять троих почетных горожан в клетку.  
- Это, вашу мать, то есть, ваша честь, для вашей же безопасности, - отвечал он на возмущенные вопли судьи, – а вдруг мы все превратимся в зомби и захотим вас съесть?  
- Это возмутительно! – громко возмущался мэр, - господа, да вы самые отъявленные мудаки, которых…  
Его перебил громкий стон Грэга, который, завывая, упал на пол и задергался. Затем поднялся, его глаза выкатились, лицо побледнело, из распахнутого рта потекли слюни, и он зашагал к мэру нетвердой походкой, вытянув впереди себя руки.  
- Моооозггг… - стонал Грэг, - мооозг…  
Судья, мэр и его дочка с визгом забежали в клетку и заперлись изнутри, а ключ выкинули в вентиляционную трубу.  
- Вот так уже лучше, - заявил Грэг неожиданно нормальным голосом.  
- Слышь, кореш, я и сам почти поверил, - восхитился Билли, - а как тебе удалось такую морду бледную, как у покойника сделать?  
- Я на эту девку смотрел и представлял, как я ее целу… - на этой фразе Грэга вырвало.  
-Девку?! – опять возмущенно заорал мэр.  
Билли выстрелил из револьвера в потолок.  
- А ну заткнулись, мать вашу! - заорал Коэн, – а не то быстро вас на электрический стул пересажаю по законам военного времени.  
Билли уселся на судейский трон, положил ноги на стол. О том, как он будет вытаскивать пленников из клетки для обещанной экзекуции, он как-то не задумывался. Испуганные бугервильцы тоже не задумывались об этом, поэтому и приняли угрозу всерьез.  
- Разрешаю всем садиться! – рявкнул Билли, затем плюнул в потолок и стукнул деревянным молотком по набору кнопок. Тут же из всех сидений в зале высунулись острые иголки. В том числе и из скамейки подсудимых, куда уселись мэр, судья, и его дочка.

_Дополнительные Материалы Не совсем вечер поэзии, с Крисом Редфилдом_

Смех Криса:  
- А-аааах-ха-ха-ха-хаааа!  
- Оуууух-ху-ху-ху-хууу!  
- А-аааах-ха-хе-хе-хееее!  
- Ииих-хи-хи-хи-хи-хии!  
- Ой, я не могууухха-хаа!  
- Ахха! Хха! Хха! Ххаа!  
- Ой помогитееее-хха-ха!  
- Ах-хха-ха-ха-ха-хаааа!  
- Да кто-нибудь памагитеееее-хе-хе-хееееее…  
Внезапно смех захлебывается сильным приступом кашля.

Кашель Криса:  
- Акха-кха-кха-кхе-кхе-кхе!  
- Акха-кха-кхе-кхе-кхеееее!  
- Акха! Кха! Кха! Кхаееее!  
- Помо-кха!Моги-кхе-те-хх!  
- Ууу-ххх-кхах-кхах! Кхехх!  
- Акха-кхе-кхе! Тьфу! Кхаа!  
- Помогха-кха-кха-кхе-кхе!  
- Хррррнххрфф! Хррррнхх!  
Приступ кашля проходит столь же внезапно, как и начался, переходя в плач.

Плач Криса:  
- Увааа-ааааааа-ааааа-аааыыы!  
- Ааа-аааа-ааа-ыыы-ыыыы-ыы!  
- Ыыыыыыыыы, йху-йху-йхуу!  
- Ыы-ыыы-ххы-хы-хы-хыыыы!  
* сморкание *  
- Ыыыыыыыыы, йху-йху-йхуу!  
- Ыы-ыыы-ххы-хы-хы-хыыыы!  
* еще сморкание *  
- Ихи-ихи-ихи-ихи-ихи-ихи-ихи…  
Наконец плач стихает, переходя в молчание.

Молчание Криса:

…

…

…

…

…  
Затем Крис видимо вспоминает что-то, и вновь разражается громким смехом.

_Глава VIII. Скрытая угроза._

- Наш поспел, везде пострел!  
(опечатка)

…На втором этаже здания суда, президент Грэхем и Анжела Миллер вовсю предавались разврату… Шутка. На самом деле они на втором этаже каким-то чудом нашли спутниковый телефон НАСА. И это в здании суда! И вот стоят они, и пялятся на это чудо техники.  
- Чтоб мне патронташ в глотку и прикладом по боку! – изумилась Анжела, - да это же спутниковый телефон НАСА!  
- И это в здании суда в зачуханом городишке! – изумился вместе с ней Грэхем, – и куда только служба безопасности смотрит? А, неважно!  
В это время в комнату вошли Барри, Карлос, и большой брезентовый мешок, который они всюду таскали с собой. За ними, прихрамывая, ковылял какой-то полицейский офицер. Вид у него был очень и очень неважный. В побелевших от натуги руках он мертвой хваткой сжимал руль.  
- Вы представляете, - жизнерадостно молвил Барри, - ищем мы на втором этаже, чем бы поживи… то есть что полезного найдется для выживания, открываю я дверь и вижу, торчит это чудо из окна! Я было струхнул, думал, это покойничек в окно лезет – ну и жахнул его по голове мешком.  
- А он как заорет дурным голосом, - продолжил Карлос, - ну, мы подумали, что этот сеньор не зомби, и втащили его внутрь.  
-А я, пока вы развлекаетесь, телефон нашел, - заявил президент, - между прочим, спутниковый! Это вам не полицейских мешками п**дить!  
Президент уселся за телефонный аппарат, и… пять минут любовался на сложную систему кнопок, датчиков и шкал. Затем он плюнул и усадил за телефон Анжелу. Та через некоторое время любезно уступила свое место Бэдгансу. Тот – Килбурну. Он, в свою очередь обратно Анжелле, и так это все и продолжалось по кругу, пока президент случайно не облокотился на большую зеленую кнопку. Все тотчас исправно заработало.  
- Алло, соедините меня с генералом Бенбоу! – затараторил Грэхем, весьма довольный своим техническим гением, - что значит, кто его спрашивает?! Его спрашивает, мать вашу, президент этих самых долбанных соединенных штатов!  
Грэхем начал нервно ждать, пока его соединят с генералом Бенбоу, заведующим стратегическими ракетными войсками. В это время он погрузился в раздумья.  
«Вот сейчас прикажу, чтобы этот вшивый городишко разбомбили к е**ням» - с улыбкой подумал президент, - «стойте… когда-то Клинтон приказывал разбомбить Ракун Сити и после этого я демократично сместил его за пару часов… да и к тому же, я сам сейчас нахожусь в этом вшивом городишке…» - тут самодовольная улыбка с наглой морды Грэхема испарилась. В этот момент генерал Бенбоу вышел на связь.  
- Генри, старина! – поздоровался президент, - как семья? Как собачка? Как твоя операция на простате? Что? А, нет, никакой угрозы национальной безопасности… нет, это я так, чтобы операторы Пентагона не расслаблялись! Ага. Да, я умею пошутить… конечно. Ты вот что – ты в четверг едешь с нами на гольф? Ну, давай, до встречи, и, пусть свяжут меня с генералом Доркшоу из национальной гвардии… да-да, тоже приколи его насчет угрозы национальной безопасности…  
Еще через минуту Грэхем решил, что сейчас, в период предвыборной кампании, опасно раздувать скандал с зараженным городом и военными действиями:  
- Гилберт, старина! Как семья? Как твой волнистый попугайчик? Хорошо. Ну а твой ручной скунс как поживает? Что? А, нет, никакой угрозы национальной безопасности… да, это мы с Бенбоу тебя разыграли. Ты на гольф с нами идешь? А, ну там и свидимся. Всего хорошего!  
Грэхем выключил аппарат и забарабанил костяшками пальцев.  
- Так, господа дармоеды, - мрачно сказал он, – делайте что хотите, но чтобы через пять минут здесь передо мной стоял большой и мощный прожектор и ведерко с черной краской!  
Сказав это, Грэхем стукнул по столу кулаком, отчего столешница треснула и не выдержав веса спутникового телефона, проломилась, а аппарат смачно хряснулся на грэхемовскую ногу.

***

Леон с Крисом, прошерстив весь первый и весь второй этаж таки нашли подходящую каморку. Она находилась за балюстрадой второго этажа и там хранилось «дофига всяческой хрени», как заметили Леон с Крисом. Были там и большие и мощные прожектора, которые по бугервильским праздникам (любой вечер любой пятницы, ознаменовывающий конец рабочей недели) вытаскивали на крышу здания и устраивали некислое световое шоу.  
Двое наших героев, не сговариваясь, повытаскивали прожектора из каморки и сбросили с балюстрады в холл на первом этаже. Затем они спрятались за перилами.  
- О, смотри, как они напугались! – обрадовался Леон, тыча пальцем в Киллбурна и Бэдганса, которые при звуке битого стекла подпрыгнули на месте и открыли беспорядочную стрельбу по дверям.  
- Ты смотри, а один не разбился, – удивился Крис, увидев, что один из прожекторов остался целым после падения.  
- Хрен с ним, нам пора в убежище, – авторитетно заявил Леон, вытаскивая из кармана свой походный набор карт, после чего оба благородных борца со злом скрылись в неизвестном направлении.

Удивлению президента Грэхема не было предела.  
- Где вы нашли эту рухлядь? – изумленно спрашивал он, рассматривая прожектор, который приволокли Барри и Карлос.  
- Он в холле валялся, – ответил Карлос, – странно, как мы его не заметили, когда только зашли…  
Черная краска нашлась у Бэдганса. У него как раз был флакончик с годовым запасом для нанесения камуфляжных полос на лицо. Грэхем вывел на прожекторе большую и аккуратную букву «W». Он знал, что Вескермен не оставит без внимания такой яркий призыв о помощи.  
Затем прожектор был перетащен на крышу (чудом не разбит по дороге) и включен. В небе заметался большой желтый круг с загадочной буквой «W». К слову сказать, в другой части города уже горел подобный луч с символичным изображением летучей мыши…

…где-то посреди всеобщего хаоса…

Где-то посреди всеобщего хаоса: вопящих и визжащих горожан, разбитых автомобилей, сломанных гидрантов и болтающихся на фонарных столбах сотрудников местной администрации – за небольшим и на удивление нетронутым столиком летнего кафе, чинно и благородно восседала троица молодых людей. С самодовольными улыбками на устах, по-сицилийски потягивая кофе (демонстративно оттопырив мизинцы) они непринужденно наблюдали за царившей вокруг вакханалией.  
- Я думаю, что сейчас самое время пригласить кавалерию, - молвил один из них.  
- Пожалуй, поддержу, - опуская чашечку, произнес второй, - а то становится скучновато.  
- Хрррнх, грфкххххр, - добавил третий, жуя круасаны и одновременно пытаясь что-то сказать.  
В следующую секунду, каким-то немыслимым образом, на улице появились Крис Редфилд и Леон С. Кеннеди.  
- Что за? – вскричал Редфилд, затравленно озираясь по сторонам, – этого не может быть! Мы же спрятались в кладовке в здании суда! Как мы могли оказаться здесь?! Что ты опять натворил Кеннеди?! Засранец! Это ведь ты, а?! Признавайся!  
Леон опешивший от такой неожиданной смены обстановки не решился ответить. Ведь пару минут назад они вдвоем, предварительно сообщив президенту Грэхему, что идут за подмогой, честно бросили того в лимузине и покинули поле брани, забежав в здание суда, где мигом нашли себе отличное укрытие – в кладовке на втором этаже. Теперь же Леон с ужасом наблюдал, как их с нескрываемым любопытством обступает толпа инфицированных. Бравый агент секретный службы не то, чтобы испугался, но коленки почему-то сами задрожали, а нижняя губа задергалась от жуткой обиды. Нет, он ни в коем-случае не сдрейфил. Но слезы на глазах выступили сами по себе. Кеннеди понял, что настал тот момент, который должен был настать ещё в Ракун-Сити. Поэтому он приготовился с честью принять эту, очевидно, жуткую смерть. Но Крис Редфилд, похоже, был настроен более решительно. Окатив напарника ещё одной порцией «добрых слов», он поднял с земли остаток оконной рамы и принялся им размахивать как сумасшедший, отгоняя атакующих монстров.  
Тройка молодых людей, не скрывая иронии, наблюдала за этим героическим сопротивлением.  
- Я думаю, что сейчас он упадет, - произнес один из них.  
- Это было бы довольно смешно, - добавил второй.  
- Хрррнх, угу, - протянул третий, все еще жуя.  
Крис Редфилд и сам не понял, как шлепнулся на землю, словно мешок картошки, да ещё и уронил оконную раму себе на голову.  
- Да, чтоб тебя! Леон, какого хрена ты стоишь! – завопил Редфилд, – а ну помогай мне, или клянусь Немезисом, я сам тебя убью!  
Однако Леон не двигался. Его внимание неожиданно привлекла одна деталь – трое чересчур спокойных, улыбающихся парней, которые сидели за столиком через улицу. Что-то в них показалось Леону крайне подозрительным. Они поймали его взгляд, после чего одновременно улыбнулись, и также синхронно подняли свои стаканы, как бы приветствуя его. В мозг Леона закралась страшная мысль. Он вдруг почувствовал полную зависимость своих действий от чужой воли.  
- Эй, Крис. Слышишь, Крис? – шепотом произнес Леон.  
- Ну что еще? – ответил Редфилд, поднявшись на ноги.  
- Видишь, тех парней за столиком? Мне кажется, они могут читать наши мысли и контролировать наши действия. Посмотри, как они спокойны. Боже! А вдруг они работают на «Амбреллу»?  
- Ну ты даешь! Только я могу контролировать свои действ…  
В тот же момент, Редфилд поскользнулся на невесть откуда взявшейся банановой кожуре и рухнул на пол, вновь уронив раму себе на голову. Леон, не отрывающий взгляда от тройки незнакомцев, заметил, как те чокнулись стаканами при падении Криса.  
- Говорю тебе, придурок, это все они! – прошептал Кеннеди.  
В этот раз Крису нечего было возразить. Возможно, из-за легкого головокружения.  
- Ну, ладно парни, - произнес один из троицы, – верну-ка я нашему другу уверенность.  
- Да, я не против, - второй был явно не против.  
- Я тоже! - закончил наконец жрать третий.  
Последний раз Леон ощущал такую охватившую его уверенность после приема дорогостоящей «виагры», подаренной ему Джеком Краузером после операции Хавьер. Но сейчас он без приема сомнительных препаратов ощутил, такой прилив сил, что с голыми руками бросился на сновавших вокруг зомбей. Вот он с разворота отправил в нокаут первого, вот улетел второй, вот упал третий… Редфилд тихо приподнялся, стряхнул с себя стекло, недоверчиво покосился в сторону напарника, демонстрирующего чудеса героизма, потом перевел взгляд на столик, на который указывал Леон. Но он оказался пуст. Редфилд не поленился, перешел улицу, и оказался рядом со столиком. На нем лежали две денежные купюры, достоинством в один доллар, и листок бумаги с надписью: «Не обижайтесь. Это всего лишь фанфик. Искренне ваши, ИНС, Джон Лок, Джаст Фэн».  
- Ага, - пробормотал Крис и включил прочитанное в длинный перечень непонятных слов и выражений, который накапливался в его памяти еще со времен инцидента в особняке Спенсера.  
Сунув деньги себе в карман, Крис подскочил к все еще находящемуся в образе Леону, и ухватив того за шиворот - уволок за собой, прочь с поля боя. Леон при этом вырывался и все норовил еще разок наподдать зомбям на прощанье.  
Далее была суетливая беготня по грязным бугервильским подворотням, бесцельные повороты, метания туда-сюда, поиск казалось бы верного направления, и снова - суетливая беготня по грязным бугервильским подворотням. Наконец, они все же куда-то прибежали. Это место оказалось какой-то грязной бугервильской подворотней, с чьим-то трупом посередине.

Несколько секунд Крис и Леон тупо глазели на труп. Хилое, тщедушное тельце, лежащее ничком в настолько неестественной и развратной позе, да еще вдобавок со спущенными штанами – что само собой складывалось мнение об альтернативной форме убиения субъекта толпой зомби. Напрашивался вывод о том, что кроме поиска «чего бы пожрать» – у зомби сохранились еще и другие естественные потребности. В целом, нашим героям было любопытно и противно одновременно.  
- Выглядит как типичный обитатель «луркмора», - брезгливо сморщился Леон.  
- А что такое этот «луркмор»? – поинтересовался не очень эрудированный Крис.  
- Это такой интернет-ресурс, - охотно пояснил Леон, - полный всяких идиотских аббревиатур, жаргона, узколобого юморка, малоизвестных цитат малоизвестных людей, поклонения компьютерам, обиды на весь мир, ненависти, и прочей разной хрени. Нежно любим простейшими организмами за то, что помогает им ярче самовыражаться, используя затасканные штампы многолетней давности…  
- Мистер Кеннеди, - вдруг раздался вкрадчиво-вежливый голос из ниоткуда, - а вы не думаете, что благодаря этой вашей реплике мы только что потеряли девяносто пять процентов аудитории?  
- Да и пофиг, - гордо ответил Леня, - кому они вообще нахрен нуж…  
Закончить фразу он не успел, поскольку свалившийся мистическим образом ему на голову кирпич – заставил его замолчать, и брякнуться на асфальт, нелепо взбрыкнув ногами.  
- В следующий раз упадет чугунная наковальня, - злобно пообещали авторы, - если не перестанешь вмешиваться в нашу маркетинговую стратегию!  
В этот момент, ранее мирно валявшийся «труп» вдруг подскочил, и быстро помчался прочь, на ходу натягивая штаны и истошно вопя: «Проклятые зомби-пи**ры! Ненависть! Ненависть! Анонимус не прощает! Сегодня же напишу статью!»  
- Вот блин, а ты оказывается был прав, насчет типичного обитателя-то, – сконфуженно пробормотали авторы, протягивая Леону денежную компенсацию.  
Ровно два доллара.

…где-то посреди…

Жизнь в зараженном Бугервиле шла своим чередом: зомби ходили и всех кусали, немногочисленные нормальные жители бегали по улицам и позволяли себя кусать, президент и его разношерстная охрана держали оборону в здании суда, а незадачливые Крис и Леон, которых выкинула на свежий воздух чья-то Злая Воля, пытались сориентироваться и отыскать дорогу обратно. С разных сторон то и дело доносился вой нежити, так что поиск дороги проходил в веселой, но при этом нервной обстановке.  
Наконец, наши герои перестали слышать мерзкие звуки, воспряли духом… и, свернув в переулок, уткнулись носом в невесть откуда взявшуюся преграду. Прямо перед ними возвышались массивные деревянные ворота высотой в четыре метра – несокрушимые даже на вид. Такие вполне можно было поставить в каком-нибудь средневековом замке и долго сдерживать осаду. Предусмотрительные бугервильцы, ставившие ворота, снабдили их прочным засовом с противоположной от героев стороны, а некультурная часть горожан украсила их размашистой надписью из трех слов. Надпись гласила: "Клаату-Верада-Ни…" (судя по затертости последнего слова, кто-то старался привести врата в божеский вид, но потом плюнул) и означала на местном диалекте… гм… кое-что очень нехорошее и совершенно некультурное.  
- О! – оживился при виде расписных ворот Леон, – я такую штуку в кине про хоббитов видел! Там надо было произнести особое волшебное слово, и замки открывались. А до этого ворота можно было хоть из пушки обстреливать – и все без толку!  
- Ты в этом уверен? – усомнился Редфилд, – по-моему, это обычные, запертые на засов ворота, которые кто-то украсил неприличной фразой на местном диалекте.  
- Темный ты, Крис, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Кеннеди, – смотри же – ибо сейчас я сотворю чудо! Итак… Клаату-Верада-Ни… гхм… какая-то скотина затерла последнее слово! Ну ничего – отгадать его будет несложно.  
Леон отошел на пару шагов и, зачем-то вытянув вперед правую руку, затянул:  
- Клаату-Верада-Ниндзя!  
Ворота, разумеется, даже не шелохнулись.  
- Клаату-Верада-Ниагара! – провозгласил окончательно вошедший в роль волшебника Кеннеди.  
Никакой реакции со стороны массивной преграды.  
- Надо же какой сложный пароль! Клаату-Верада-Нибиру! Клаату-Верада-Нинтендо! Клаату-Верада-Нижневартовск, в конце концов! – выкрикнул самое загадочное и несомненно мистическое слово, какое только смог припомнить, Леон.  
Редфилд смотрел на все эти магические потуги с явным неодобрением. «Псих какой-то. Я это явно неодобряю!» – решил мудрый Крис и выглянул на улицу, примыкающую к переулку. Оттуда доносились весьма любопытные звуки (впрочем, любые звуки казались Редфилду любопытнее словесного поноса правительственного агента).

...где-то посреди ничем не примечательной улицы…

Посреди ничем не примечательной улицы раздался нарастающий шум. Нечто неизвестное, и оттого пугающее, двигалось в толще земли и пробовало вылезти на свет божий. Поначалу из-под земли слышались только кряхтение и недовольное сопение – сил прокопать асфальт (пусть даже растрескавшийся без должного ухода) у «крота» не хватало. Уставший смотреть Крис уже собирался вернуться к Леону, когда подземный житель нашел-таки подходящее место высадки – небольшой садик с поникшими растениями. Почва расступилась, и из туннеля выбрался… ну…  
Туловищем существо напоминало банального дождевого червя, но размером с хорошую собаку. Больше у него с представителями беспозвоночных не было ничего общего. Крис не мог похвастаться образованием биолога, но он точно помнил, что глаз, широкого зубастого рта, а тем более рук, у червей быть не должно. Окончательно его добила солдатская каска на голове существа. Она ему была явно великовата, и ему постоянно приходилось поправлять ее рукой. Затем «червячок» деловито отряхнулся, и важно откашлялся. Он, вероятно старался, кашлять посуровей и попредставительнее, но тембр голоса у него оказался настолько писклявый, что Крис не смог сдержать улыбку.  
Однако когда Крис увидел, что еще три таких же существа выкапываются рядом и протирают оружие (оружие, блин! в натуральную величину), его улыбка испарилась без следа. У одного из существ на голову был нахлобучен по самые брови (брови! у червей!) рогатый викингский шлем, у другого на лбу была повязана красная повязка а-ля Рембо, ну а третий «червячок» опять же был в шлеме. На этот раз – в водолазном. Прибывшие червяки выстроились в шеренгу и замерли. Тут Редфилд понял, зачем это им понадобились вычурные головные уборы – без них они выглядели совершенно одинаково.

Тем временем оказалось, что новыми существами заинтересовался не только Крис Редфилд, но и огромная толпа зомбей, шляющихся по улицам Бугервилля в поисках кого бы сожрать. Вообще-то мертвяки не привыкли питаться червями, и хотели их сожрать чисто из природного любопытства. Червяки, в свою очередь, заметили приближающуюся толпу каннибалов.  
- Враг! – пискляво рявкнул тот, что был в солдатской каске.  
Раздались дружные щелчки снимаемого с предохранителя оружия.  
Бедным мертвякам можно было только посочувствовать – они даже не догадывались, насколько опасная добыча им попалась. Глуповато, и в то же время маниакально хихикая, червяки открыли по ним шквальный огонь из «Узи», метнули в них динамитные шашки и еще что-то, похожее на взрывающиеся бананы, стали лупить бейсбольными битами, крошить топорами…  
За несколько секунд бойни полегло десятка четыре зомби, но их общая тупость и упрямство не позволяли им отступать.  
- Смотри сюда! – снова пискляво рявкнул червяк в солдатской каске, метнув в самую гущу толпы… овцу с совершенно безумным взглядом.  
Истошно блея, она врезалась в плотные ряды противника и взорвалась, как добротная противотанковая мина, разбросав по округе целую пачку зомбей. Впрочем, мертвяков не остановило даже это. Следующим номером на поле боя появилась не какая-то там овечка-камикадзе, а здоровенный бык, с красными, налитыми кровью глазами. К его спине неизвестный садист прикрутил веревками внушительных размеров динамитную связку с пикающим таймером. Было ясно: такое чудище разнесет при желании полгорода. И даже при нежелании полгорода разнесет.  
«Воинственные черви-мутанты, волшебные ворота, взрывающиеся животные… Господи, куда я попал?» – тоскливо подумал Крис.  
Вздохнув, он извлек из кармана платок ярко-красного цвета и, расправив его резким взмахом, попытался утереть пот со лба (еще бы не вспотеть от такой фантасмагории!)  
«Интересно», - пришла Редфилду в голову неожиданная мысль, - «откуда взялся платок такого странного цвета и почему на нем написано «С любовью от дядюшки Плазмы»? И зачем мне понадобилось вытирать пот именно сейчас?»  
- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, герой, - тихонько фыркнул неприметный молодой человек, удобно устроившийся на балконе неподалеку, - мои друзья уже поразвлеклись, а теперь моя очередь. Маши-маши платочком – не порти эффектную сцену!  
При виде красной тряпки, которой к тому же активно машут, бык остановился на полпути. Его глаза от увиденного налились кровью еще больше. Крис еще не успел до конца осознать собственную глупость, когда его ударили рогами чуть пониже поясницы и подбросили вверх. С диким воплем Редфилд взлетел метра на три в высоту и безошибочно приземлился на спину зверюги.  
После этого началось форменное родео. Осатаневший бычара прыгал на месте, а бесстрашный спаситель Америки орал так, что Леон, мучительно вспоминавший, как правильно пишется имя морского бога: Нептун или Ниптун – и может ли оно быть паролем, соизволил выглянуть из-за угла.  
- Чего ты так орешь? – поморщился он, – раз тебя не прибили, иди обратно. Нашел время на быках кататься!  
- Ле-е-е-е-е-о-о-о-о-он! Сни-и-и-и-ими меня-а-а-а!  
- Не вопрос, - неожиданно оживился Кеннеди, доставая навороченный мобильник, – внимание, снимаю! Левее, правее… ах, какая экспрессия! Сделай мужественное выражение лица! Мужественное, а не такое, как будто тебя сейчас вырвет! И постарайся не подпрыгивать так часто – фотки смазанные получатся! Пускай твоя зверюга не вертится!  
Только одно мешало Крису материться во весь голос – вполне реальная опасность прикусить язык. Зато Кеннеди явно наслаждался процессом. Наслаждался он ровно до тех пор, пока бык не устал носиться по одной-единственной улице и не свернул прямо в переулок, загнав правительственного агента в ловушку.  
«Мне песец», - испугался Леон, упершись спиной в ворота.  
Интерес к фотографированию у него почему-то пропал.  
«Ему полный песец»! – злорадно подумал Крис, – «щас бычара ему смазливую физиономию подрихтует! Будет знать, как глумиться над боевыми товарищами!»  
Бойцовые черви, к слову, ничего по этому поводу не думали – им было все равно, кого и в каких количествах замочит зверюга.  
Позднее Леон сам удивлялся своему подвигу. Подстегиваемый страхом, он без шеста и допинга перепрыгнул преграду (четыре метра, если кто не помнит), брякнулся на той стороне, взял ноги в руки и побежал, не разбирая дороги. У него за спиной затрещало дерево – бык проломил «волшебные врата», словно дырявый плетень, и помчался следом.

Воинственные червячки тем временем уже закончили все свои дела на этой улице (мертвяки подошли к концу, а Криса и Леона червячки просто не нашли) и целеустремленно двинулись вглубь города, готовые сеять хаос и разрушение во имя непонятно чего, возможно, собственного удовольствия. Никто из них не заметил, что человек со странным именем Плазма исчез с балкона. Он не собирался следовать за чудиками по пятам, словно репортер. Придумывать «зомбиборцам» новые каверзы было куда интереснее.

***

Ирвинг внимательно осмотрел подозрительно пустую улицу и спрятался за автомобилем. После пешей двухчасовой прогулки по болотам у него жутко болели ноги, спина, а ещё от него ужасно воняло. Никогда ещё Риккардо не чувствовал себя, так паршиво. Вроде бы работает в серьёзной конторе, на серьёзной позиции, а отношение, как к уличному деляге. Ирвинг с печалью вспомнил о временах, когда промышлял гоп-стопом на углу 46-ой улицы, как гордился своими бандитскими принципами. Конечно, денег он заколачивал не так много, но хотя бы он был сам себе хозяин. А теперь что? А теперь он поставил сушиться свои мокрые ботинки на тротуар, а рубашку боялся снять, потому что его живот, грудь и спину облепили пиявки. Ну, разве не унижение? Но ничего он докажет Даунингу, что умеет работать как надо. Для этого необходимо всего лишь выполнить его поручение и проверить соответствуют ли инфицированные высоким стандартам «Амбреллы».  
Ирвинг взял в руки новенький счетчик Гейгера и на цыпочках направился к болтающемуся у фонарного стола одинокому зомби. Откровенно говоря, Риккардо не знал, какие точно критерии ему следует выявить, и как действует счетчик в его руках. Поэтому Риккардо просто рассчитывал на старый добрый эффект неожиданности. Он незаметно подкрался к инфицированному и ткнул счетчик ему в спину. Эффект – ноль. Не считая, конечно, того факта, что опешивший от такой наглости инфицированный мгновенно повернулся и схватил незадачливого исполнителя за грудки.  
- Да, работай же скотина! – закричал Ирвинг, тряся в руках упорно не реагирующий счетчик.  
Поняв, что он облажался Риккардо, кое-как высвободился из цепких объятий и побежал прочь. Полчаса спустя, пребывая в подавленном состоянии, Риккардо блуждал по задворкам Бугервиля. Его самооценка опустилась ниже плинтуса, босые ноги распухли, пиявки продолжали сосать кровь, а связь со штабом была утеряна. В пору заплакать. Однако слезы не успели подступить, поскольку Ирвингу открылась любопытная картина. Несколько ужасно уродливых ребятишек, одетых в какие-то многовековые лохмотья гоняли в футбол на игровой площадке. Они выглядели настолько плохо, что Ирвинг сразу принял их за инфицированных, и укрылся за стеной первой попавшейся хибары. Тут же ему в голову пришла спасительная мысль. Вот они те самые критерии, которые он искал! Зомби играют в футбол! Разве это не показатель их высокого самосознания?! Даунинг будет в восторге! Ирвинг сделал это! Он выследил «нужных» инфицированных!  
Повеселивший Риккардо выхватил свой телефон и принялся щелкать ребят за игрой. Сделав необходимое число снимков, Ирвинг гордо распрямился и уверенной походкой направился к точке сбора. Задание выполнено!

***

Группа в составе от восьми до десяти инфицированных горожан шумно мычала и переваливалась у мясной лавки (с характерным названием «Мясной рай») в тот момент, когда их безумно голодные взгляды привлек весьма неожиданный предмет – большая картонная коробка с надписью «I'm not here» и небрежно выведенным логотипом известной компании «Konami». Возможно, зомби и не обратили бы на неё никакого внимания, если бы не странные и частые смены дислокации этой самой коробки, которые происходили всякий раз, когда инфицированные отворачивались и принимались, вновь скрестись по витрине магазина. Поначалу коробка стояла у разбитых машин в конце улицы, потом непостижимым образом переместилась в центр дороги, а потом и вовсе оказалась у перекрестка – перед самым носом изголодавшихся тварей. Наконец, один из них, не выдержал, оторвался от попыток прорваться в «Мясной рай» и остановил свой затуманенный взгляд на магической коробке. Каково же было его удивление, когда у коробки неожиданно выросли ноги, и она тихонечко побежала вверх. Отчаянно замычав, инфицированный попытался привлечь внимание своих товарищей, но те были слишком заняты атакой на магазин. Когда коробка оказалась на безопасном расстоянии, любопытный зомби заметил, как в ней появилось небольшое отверстие, будто приоткрылось окошко. В следующий момент вылетевшая из коробки ракета просвистела через улицу и похоронила в столпах пламени и группу инфицированных и «Мясной рай»….  
Сквозь дыру в коробке Змий Железка проанализировал обстановку, убедился в том, что на горизонте чисто, и продолжил операцию по незаметному присутствию в городе.  
В отличие от Риккардо Ирвинга, Змия проводили в Бугервиль с большим почетом. Танцы, еда, девушки – в общем, все, что в меньшей степени интересовало опытного вояку и пропойцу. Но это ещё ладно. Когда Железка узнал, что в аэропорту этого вшивого городка его собирается встречать спецназ «Амбреллы» с красной дорожкой, то просто не выдержал и десантировался сам, когда самолет находился над центром Бугервиля. Так что, приземлившись, он сразу попал в самое сердце событий. Участвовать в таких передрягах Змию было не впервой. Бесило лишь одно – нет выпивки и нет травы. А без этого приходилось трудно. Поэтому Змий решил, как можно быстрее покончить с заданием. Тем более что в случае успеха Даунинг обещал проставиться. Чем не повод быстро выполнить задание?  
Ни в отряде «ДратьЛис», ни в «Амбрелле» никто не знал, как в ходе боевых действий Змий умудряется использовать столь нелепые тактические приемы. Взять, хотя бы это дурацкую коробку, которую сам Змий именовал «Stealth Camouflage», и которая как он считал, делает его невидимым в глазах врагов. Никто уже не говорил о его уникальном гидрокостюме, в котором непостижимым образом вмешалось все на свете. Начиная от стингера (которым он только, что успешно воспользовался), заканчивая пакетиками с разводным супчиком «Доширак», который Змий гордо именовал «Ration» и употреблял в тех случаях, когда чувствовал, что его здоровье на нуле. Как самопальная лапша может восстанавливать здоровье, также оставалось загадкой.  
- Мы засекли его, Змий! Он движется к зданию мэрии. Повторяю, он… - зашипел голос в рации.  
Змий, что-то гневно проворчал и раздавил рацию в руке. Все, что нужно он услышал. Теперь он знает, где его искать. Задание почти выполнено.

***

Раскидывая и разрывая зомбей на части, Вескер демонстрировал такую грацию и гибкость, что олимпийские чемпионы по гимнастике и фигурному катанию одновременно лопнули бы от зависти. Альберт все делал красиво и благородно. Вот он схватил одного из них, произнес что-то вроде: «Мне очень жаль, дорогой друг», после чего свернул несчастному шею. Вот он подлетел ко второму и, воздев руки к небесам, громко крикнул: «Я избавлю тебя от мучений, дружище». В следующий момент «дружище» рухнул наземь с пробитой грудной клеткой. Не жалея сил и пустых слов Вескер работал в том же духе, ещё добрые полчаса, пока вокруг здания мэрии не скопилась огромная куча мертвых тел. Но не это заставило его остановиться, а странная резь в глазах. По крайней мере, сначала так ему показалось. Какой-то грязный ящик лихорадочно перемещался на противоположной стороне улицы. Он так и блуждал – влево, вправо, прямо, назад, отвлекая Альберта от схватки.  
- Да, чтоб тебя! – Вескер остановился, снял новенькие очки-хамелеоны, почему-то отдающие зеленым цветом, и хорошенько протер глаза.  
Ящик продолжал двигаться.  
- Интересно, - он почесал волевой подбородок, поднял небольшой камень и запустил его через улицу.  
Удар пришёлся по цели, и коробка немедленно остановилась.  
- Другое дело, - Вескер довольно улыбнулся, – секунду! Что за черт?  
В коробке приоткрылось окошко, и Альберт отчетливо увидел, как из него вылетает ракета. Если бы не его знаменитая реакция от Вескера не осталось бы и следа. Ракета просвистела в нескольких сантиметрах от его уха и врезалась в дом позади него. Впервые за долгое время у Альберта тревожно заколотило в груди. Год назад ему приснился кошмар, в котором ему, стоящему по пояс в обжигающей лаве ракетами сносят голову. Это было так ужасно, что, проснувшись в холодном поту, он ещё несколько часов щупал свою шею, проверяя её на сохранность. Сейчас этот кошмар, вновь напомнил о себе.  
- Кто ты, негодяй? Покажись мне! – как-то надрывно и не очень уверенно прокричал Альберт.  
Из коробки послышалась какая-то ругань, но через мгновение она отлетела в сторону и открыла, прячущегося под ней человека. Он встал, выпрямившись во весь рост. Седой, в странном гидрокостюме и повязкой на голове, он выглядел угрожающе. К сожалению, отсюда Вескер не мог разглядеть глубоких морщин избороздивших лицо его врага, впалых щек и общей сутулости, и поэтому испугался больше, чем того требовалось.  
«Голос за кадром № 1»: Сейчас схлестнутся.  
«Голос за кадром № 2»: Не-а, не сейчас.  
«Голос за кадром № 3»: Уверен? А может все-таки…  
«Голос за кадром № 2»: Не-а.  
«Голос за кадром № 4»: Уф, ну вот я и вернулся, парни. Вот ваше пиво.  
Несколько секунд Вескер и Змий молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом, Змий сделал шаг вперед, но тут же остановился. Землю сотряс оглушительный грохот, окна в домах с треском повылетали, и через секунду улицу заполнили, мчащиеся с невиданные скоростью странные существа, напоминавшие…  
- Червячки? – не сдержался Вескер и его обычно невозмутимое лицо перекосила гримаса удивления.  
Словно не знающая конца стая саранчи, они заполнили всю улицу и, сметая все на своем пути, двигались в центр города. Попытаться вклиниться в эту колонну означало верную смерть. Вескер поймал полный ненависти взгляд Змия, ухмыльнулся, и взлетел на крышу соседнего дома. Как же хорошо, что появились эти нелепые твари. Драться с таким соперником сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось. К тому ещё предстояло спасти Криса…  
Увидев, как Вескер скрывается за крышами домов, в голове Змия проскользнула лишь одна мысль – выпивки не будет. Перед его глазами вновь предстал салон самолета, набитый танцовщицами, музыкантами, отвратительной едой и полным отсутствием спиртного. Ужасная перспектива. Змий хотел, было заорать, но вместо этого зашелся кашлем, который не прекращался минут десять. Потом он отдышался, накрыл себя коробкой и двинул к точке сбора.

_Дополнительные Материалы Вечер поэзии с Барри Бертоном_

Большой съемочный павильон переполнен.  
Вновь прибывшие зрители торопливо рассаживаются по местам, наступая друг другу на ноги и коротко переругиваясь. Посреди кухни, занимающей чуть ли не половину всего павильона, находится Барри Бертон. Он приветственно улыбается публике и берет микрофон:  
- Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены! В эфире программа «готовим и жрем вкусно с Барри Бертоном»!  
Зал взрывается восторженными криками, овациями, и свистом. Выждав небольшую паузу, Барри продолжает шоу:  
- Сегодня мы будем готовить походный гуляш из старого козленка, пойманного накануне на территории неохраняемого заповедника. Итак, что нам для этого понадобится…  
Барри вытаскивает бутылку какого-то дешевого вина и кастрюлю с тефлоновым покрытием. Запихивает в кастрюлю тушку козленка, наливает туда вино, высыпает рис и пюре от «Амбрелла Деадли Фудс» (уникальный продукт, где между просто плохим обедом и жуткой смертью от несварения желудка лежит тонкая грань в каких-то двадцать граммов – прим. автора). Добавляет кетчупа и немного воды, и ставит на огонь.  
Через некоторое время, с любопытством заглянув в кастрюлю в надежде найти там походный гуляш, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что пока козел варился, он выпил все вино, воду, кетчуп, а также сожрал весь рис и пюре. Увидев удивленное лицо Барри, козел принимается горланить какую-то залихватскую козлиную песенку, но заметив что удивление на лице Барри сменяется на гнев, козел не растерялся и тут же сдох от инфаркта.  
- Ну и хрен с ним, - раздосадовано плюет в кастрюлю Барри, отворачиваясь, - будем готовить что-нибудь другое. *бормочет под нос* Вот же козел-то а, мать его…  
По залу проносится разочаровано-сочувствующий рокот. Барри наклоняется под стойку, доставая оттуда необходимые для следующего блюда ингридиенты.  
Козел вдруг неожиданно воскресает, и воспользовавшись замешательством, сбегает из павильона с ехидным блеяньем. Барри провожает его ненавидящим взглядом, и продолжает шоу:  
- Итак, у нас тут есть недоеденный кем-то бифштекс из мраморной говядины, прихваченный из элитного ресторана. Причем тамошние повара, обезьяны криворукие, чтоб их, вечно его недожаривают, поскольку ни хрена не понимают во вкусной и здоровой пище…  
Барри включает плиту, и от души наливает на сковороду подсолнечного масла.  
- Значится, мы берем эту ресторанскую халтуру, и хорошенько обжариваем с двух сторон, до характерного черного дымка и срабатывания пожарной сигнализации. А теперь – внимание! Мой маленький кулинарный секрет! Поливаем бифштекс пивом от «Амбрелла Деадли Дринкс»… да вот так, и еще бутылочку…  
Барри увлеченно колдует над сковородой, затем поворачивается к камере:  
- Остатки пива заливаем в себя, для улучшения вкуса. *выпивает одну за другой четыре бутылки* О! а вот и пожарная сигнализация сработала! Снимаем бифштекс с огня, берем булочку выпеченную из муки намолотой из колосьев генно-модифицированной пшеницы, разрезаем ее надвое и заворачиваем в нее наш бифштекс. Теперь посыпаем все это кунжутными семечками, поливаем горчицей, кетчупом, достаем из ящика еще одну бутылку пива…  
- Вопросик можно? – раздается чей-то голос из аудитории, - это все конечно прекрасно, но в титрах было заявлено, что это вечер поэзии. Так вот, я хочу спросить – а где же стихи?  
- Это кто тут, мать его за ногу, такой умный?! – угрюмо поворачивается к аудитории Барри.  
Его суровый взгляд натыкается на какого-то придурка, да просто конченого дауна, чьи родители наверняка были алкоголиками в третьем поколении, сидящего в первом ряду и жизнерадостно тянущего руку. Рядом с ним сидит, закинув одно копыто на другое, недоготовленый несколькими минутами ранее козел, с донельзя ехидным выражением морды. Очевидно, он-то его и надоумил.  
Взгляд Барии каменеет. Он быстро сует руку под прилавок, выхватывая оттуда помповый дробовик.  
- Ну все, козел, ты покойник! Ты понял меня?! Покойник! – в бешенстве орет Барри, открывая беспорядочную пальбу, - иди сюда, тварь! Гнида рогатая! Хочешь немного свинца?! На получай! Получай! Я тебе яйца отстрелю, сука! Я из тебя дуршлаг сделаю! Я тебя на твоих собственных кишках повешу! Сволочь такая...  
В следующие несколько минут в павильоне слышен грохот, выстрелы, крики и визги, перепуганное блеянье, еще грохот, звон бьющегося стекла, и треск крушащейся мебели…

_Глава IX. По аллеям и улицам дымным чёрной тенью гуляет капец._

_- Лучше ужасный конец, чем ужас без конца.  
(народная мудрость)_

В некогда тихом провинциальном городке Бугервилль царил настоящий Армагедец.  
Позднее уцелевшие жители (человека два-три, не больше) рассказывали немало страшных историй об Ужасном Красном Чудовище, которое носилось по городу со скоростью метеора. Разглядеть его толком никому не удалось – те, кому приходила в голову столь неумная мысль, оказывались втоптаны в землю. А бык-со-взрывчаткой-и-непрошенным-седоком-на-горбу мчался дальше, топча зомби и круша не успевшие увернуться заборы и сарайчики. Также ходили байки о носящемся по городу стаду бешеных взрывающихся овец, стаду бешеных взрывающихся коров, стаду бешеных взрывающихся старушек, стае бешеных червяков-мутантов с динамитными шашками, и т.д. Также очевидцы уверяют, что в какой-то момент один из червяков пискляво рявкнул что-то вроде «Санта-Клаус приперся!», после чего город подвергся ковровой бомбардировке – буквально бомбардировке рулонами взрывающихся при ударе о землю ковров… впрочем, что-то мы увлеклись описанием бугервильской катастрофы. Итак, вернемся же к нашему Ужасному Красному Чудовищу.

Подпрыгивая на спине зверюги, Крис Редфилд проклинал Леона, червяков, красный цвет, свою работу, циничных демиургов и вообще все, что мог припомнить. Наглый правительственный агент почти сразу юркнул в какую-то подворотню, оставив быка с носом, но тот и не подумал сбавить скорость. Напротив, он поднажал, словно пытался убежать от бомбы на собственной спине.  
Когда Крис вспомнил о бомбе, которая была примотана в каком-то метре от него, ему стало совсем нехорошо. Таймер весело попискивал над ухом героя, назойливо напоминая, что бычара взорвется через сорок три секунды…. сорок две… сорок одну…  
Прыгать на такой скорости Крис не хотел, ждать окончания отсчета - тем более. Оставалось только совершить подвиг, достойный Настоящего Героя – обезвредить бомбу и спасти… э-э-э… ну-да, себя и злобного быка. Идея казалась замечательной, но была неосуществима – Редфилд понятия не имел, как обезвреживаются бомбы. Даже голливудские способы борьбы с тротилом в одночасье выветрились из его головы. То ли следовало перерезать красный провод, то ли соединить какие-то контакты, то ли отделить корпус и половину содержимого, а потом уже все перерезать… так и не сумев вспомнить, Крис решил бороться со взрывоопасной угрозой методом Александра Македонского, рубившего хитромудрые узлы, вместо того чтобы их развязывать. Стараясь не отвлекаться на таймер, он вытянул вперед руку с ножом и дотянулся до удерживающей бомбу веревки.  
«Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть!»  
Долгих десять секунд Редфилд мочалил веревку, прежде чем она начала истончаться и рваться. Как раз в этот момент зверюга взбрыкнула, и взрывчатка благополучно соскользнула со скакуна, едва не утянув за собой «сапера». Однако Крис не растерялся и с такой силой вцепился в шею зверя, словно хотел его придушить (хотя действительно хотел). Лишившийся смертоносной ноши бык помчался вперед с еще большим энтузиазмом, а бомба, повалившаяся на бок, так и осталась лежать на мостовой.

По соседней улице беспечно шел страшно довольный собой Риккардо Ирвинг. В тот момент он был счастлив – доказательств разумности зомби было собрано выше крыши. На снимках было четко видно, что кадавры умеют ловить попутку (на глазах Риккардо группа зомби объединенными усилиями «тормознула» легковушку и вытащила из нее очумевшего водилу), читать газеты (немного подержав печатную продукцию в руках, мертвяки начинали возмущенно мычать и рвать газету в клочья, словно понимали опубликованную в них бредятину) и даже правильно вести себя при артобстрелах (какая-то сволочь, издавая писклявые крики, обстреливала зомбей из базуки до тех пор, пока они не сообразили залечь и притвориться окончательно сдохшими). Ирвинг не сомневался – после возвращения его щедро наградят.  
Поглощенный грезами Риккардо напевал себе под нос какую-то дурацкую песенку, время от времени глупо хихикая. Ирвинг не знал, что за пятиэтажным домом, мимо которого он шел, готовится шарахнуть и испортить ему замечательное настроение целая куча тротила. Именно поэтому Риккардо крайне удивился, когда земля вздрогнула, а от ужасного грохота заложило уши. Взрыв «откусил» большую часть здания, и оно начало стремительно превращаться в Пизанскую башню, падая в сторону остолбеневшего Ирвинга. Многотонная куча камней, крошась на лету, перегородила собой всю улицу, образовав высокий курган. Риккардо нервно сглотнул: каменная лавина замерла в двух шагах от его ног, словно раздумав убивать случайного прохожего. Через мгновение загрохотало позади злодея – это рушилось соседнее здание, оказавшееся в эпицентре взрыва. Громко чихая от пыли, Риккардо протер глаза и очумело огляделся. Его взгляд напоминал взгляд кота, выбравшегося из работающей стиральной машины и отнюдь не горящего желанием повторять столь интересный опыт.  
- Однако, - прошептал Риккардо, рассматривая две исполинские горы и чувствуя себя тараканом, которого попытались раздавить тапком с рифленой подошвой. Не желая искушать судьбу, он вновь направился к точке сбора, но теперь уже бегом и без песен. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось выбраться из города и сменить заметно потяжелевшие штаны.

Правильно говорят мудрецы: человек привыкает ко всему. Крис Редфилд тоже привык к бешеной скачке. Удобно устроившись на шее бычары, он терпеливо ждал, когда ездовая скотина умается. Однако бык окончательно свихнулся и попытался убиться об стену. В прямом смысле слова.  
- Тпру! Стой! – заорал наездник, увидев, что зверюга несется, не сворачивая, на невысокую решетчатую ограду, – стой, говядина! На бургеры перепущу!  
Бесполезно – «говядина» до последнего момента притворялась глухой. Удар был страшен: ограда погнулась, оглушенный бык застрял рогами в решетке, а Криса буквально катапультировало с его спины. Громко выражая неудовольствие по этому поводу, спаситель Америки стремительно «зашел» в дом за забором прямо через окно. Изнутри долго доносились грохот, лязг и мат, но потом, наконец, входная дверь распахнулась, и Редфилд перешагнул порог. Чувствовал себя Крис погано, и его настроение только ухудшилось, когда он узнал бегущего к нему человека.  
- Как я рад тебя видеть, дружище! – распахнул объятия Альберт Вескер.  
Его голос был дурным от счастья, словно родители после долгих просьб подарили-таки ему собаку.  
- И я тоже… дружище, - поспешно отстранился Крис стараясь выдавить из себя улыбку, но получилось нечто напоминающее гримасу смертельно раненного человека, – ты что здесь забыл?  
- Я прибыл спасать нашего любимого президента и всех остальных выживших, ну а когда спас – то пошел искать тебя. По дороге я еще замочил стаю мутировавших червей, - слегка приукрасил действительность Альберт, – их было не меньше тысячи – целая живая река!  
- Беспозвоночные психи подкрепление вызвали? – вздрогнул Крис, – дело дрянь!  
- Какие психи? – не понял Альберт, не считавший отсутствие позвоночника психической девиацией.  
- Забей! – не стал вдаваться в подробности Редфилд, – спасибо что спас… дружище!  
С этими словами Крис от души хлопнул заклятого врага по спине, да так, что тот едва не упал. Смутившийся Вескер забормотал слова благодарности и не заметил, что бывший подчиненный засунул ему за шиворот тот самый красный платок (нагло украв при этом идею автора, между прочим!).  
Красная метка на шее Вескера сработала безотказно – бычара вновь завелся и замотал головой с удвоенной энергией, освобождая рога. При этом он умудрился выдрать целую секцию забора. Железка так и осталась висеть на рогах, но зверюгу это не смутило.  
- На меня не смотри – тряпка у него, - поспешно заявил Крис и отскочил в сторону.  
- Что? – растерялся Альберт, – а с кем это ты разгова-а-а-а!  
Закончить фразу не удалось – бык разогнался и долбанул красноглазого супермена так, что тот взлетел над Бугервилем и с воем улетел куда-то вдаль. Зверюга еще не успела проводить его взглядом, а Крис уже бросился бежать. Новых сюрпризов от непредсказуемой животины он ждать не стал.

Всего через несколько минут бега Крис Редфилд напоролся на остальных выживших. Покинув суд, они скучковались на окраине города и вели себя именно так, как положено себя вывести в таких случаях: негромко переругивались, а также выясняли, кто недоглядел и кто виноват в случившемся свинстве.  
- Явился, дармоед? – президент Грэхем всем своим видом давал понять, что счастлив видеть Криса, – а где же Вескермэн? Где непобедимый защитник нашей великой страны?  
- Он… догонит попозже, - ответил Редфилд, хотя надеялся на совсем другое.  
Грэхем задумался, а Крис радостно оскалился, приметив Леона Кеннеди, прячущегося за широкой спиной Барри:  
- Иди сюда, смазливый – сейчас я тебя убивать буду!  
- А что я сделал? – пискнул Леон из-за бариевой спины, – ну сфотал разок – от этого ведь не умирают!  
- Тебя бы на мое место, чароплет фигов! – демонстративно закатал рукава Крис.  
- Не злись, - заюлил Леон, – хочешь я тебе два доллара дам? Для компенсации морального ущерба.  
- По-твоему, этого достаточно? – Редфилд насупился, но доллары взял.  
- Это ты сейчас злишься, но потом мы будем вспоминать эту историю и смеяться. Кроме того, фотки получились действительно классными. Кто хочет глянуть?  
Последние фразы Леон произнес намеренно громко, и его обступила целая толпа желающих. Реплики они выдавали самые разные:  
- Ух ты! Вот так рожи.  
- Смотри, как зыркает! Чисто зверь!  
- Это и есть зверь! Наверное…  
- А у него на спине что за зверь скачет? Где-то я уже его видел.  
- Вы ни черта не поняли! На этом снимке запечатлен Крис.  
- А-а-а… а где он там?  
- У нижней зверюги вроде глаза умные. Стало быть, Крис наверху.  
- Эта жизнь заставила меня выучить даже что такое аискенезия пищеварительного тракта, но хоть убей, не пойму – почему звери так похожи на Криса, и Криса с кучей тротила на спине?  
- А ну расступись! – не выдержал Редфилд.  
- Что вам тут неясно? – он решительно вырвал телефон из рук Леона и сам уставился на экран… с растущим недоумением.  
То ли у фотографа-самоучки Кеннеди руки росли не из того места, то ли освещение было неудачным, но разница между скакуном и наездником на снимке и впрямь была минимальной.  
«Надо будет приписать «Сверху – это я!», - решил, наконец, Крис, – «а то ведь выложит кто-то в Интернет – доказывай потом, что ты не верб… не бык!»  
- Зомби идет! – неожиданно завопил Грег и прицелился в темную фигуру, вышедшую из-за угла. Передвигалась она медленно и с видимым трудом. Так ходить мог либо законченный кадавр, либо очкастый супермен, которого отправил в полет бешеный бык и которому по дороге спикировали на макушку три (а может быть и четыре!) авиабомбы, безнадежно испортив стильную прическу. К неудовольствию Редфилда верным оказался именно второй вариант.  
- Господин президент, - прохрипел Альберт Вескер, качаясь, - ваше задание выполнено. Мир спасен!  
Он попробовал еще и лихо козырнуть при этом, но не удержался и рухнул на землю. Почти сразу после этого упало несколько зданий на соседней улице.  
- Святые угодники! – вновь возопил паникер Грег, указывая в небо, - а это еще что?!  
Все (кроме Вескера, разумеется) дружно задрали головы в указанном направлении. Их взору открылась пугающая, но в то же время величественная картина – над центром полуразрушенного города навис Огромный Бетонный Осел. Тень от него накрывала сразу несколько районов, а его громоподобное «иа» разнеслось на многие мили вокруг. Вот он с грохотом ядерного взрыва обрушился на город, топча сотни мертвяков, круша постройки, и высекая искры из-под копыт. Вот он слегка подпрыгнул, сместившись чуть в сторону – и снова обрушился на город, топча сотни мертвяков, круша постройки, и высекая искры из-под копыт…  
Первым опомнился, как ни странно, все тот же Грег.  
- Бежим! – завопил он, и вся компания помчалась прочь со всех ног…

***

Занимался рассвет. Теплые лучи солнца озарили чахлые вересковые пустоши Бугервильских окрестностей. Если бы эту картину увидел какой-нибудь поэт, то он попросту удавился бы от скуки и однообразия, а художник – выпил бы свои краски и съел кисть. К счастью, наши герои не были ни настоящими поэтами, ни художниками, поэтому они думали только об одном – как бы поскорее добраться до цивилизации. И лишь у одного персонажа мысли были о еще одном – как бы поскорее пожрать.  
Итак, унылая процессия стремилась поскорее убраться подальше от руин некогда безобразного города. Очень потрепанные, но несломленные герои шаг за шагом топтали бугервильскую пыль. Личная охрана президента волочила на носилках бесчувственного Альберта Вескера. Несмотря на все доводы Криса о том, что Альберт итак дохлый, что его туша будет замедлять отряд и т.д. и т.п., президент Грэхем отдал приказ не оставлять героя на поле битвы.  
«А если так и не оклемается – зальем его цементом и он сам себе станет памятником!» - безапелляционно заявил президент.  
- Эх, пожрать бы! – вздыхал Барри сглатывая слюну.  
- Ему бы только пожрать, - передразнил Грэхем, – а тебя не смущает, что вокруг может быть инфекция? Чему вас только в армии учили?! Ну что, что можно жрать в зоне биологического заражения?  
- Все! – категорично ответил Барри, – в зоне биологического заражения можно жрать все! Только клетки Т-вируса надо выплевывать!  
Оставим же на время нашего необразованного и глупого старину Бертона который совсем не знает таких простых вещей, как например, что вирус – это субклеточный инфекционный агент, который может воспроизводиться только внутри живых клеток организма. И поэтому понятия «клетка вируса» не существует вообще…  
В общем, герои шли-шли-шли, преодолевая километры пустоши, с холма на холм, по пустоши в сторону рассвета… ну что, нудно? А вы, читатели, думали, что это будет увеселительная прогулка? А вот фиг! К этому походу великолепно подошла бы мелодия из фильма «Кин-Дза-Дза».  
Но что это? Впереди замаячила черная лента дороги. А на ней замаячил большой грузовик с длинным полуприцепом, водитель которого отошел по нужде…  
- Я вижу впереди дорогу! – подпрыгнул от радости Леон.  
- Ух ты, да это ж большой грузовик с длинным полуприцепом! – заметил Барри, близоруко щурясь.  
- И водитель как раз отошел по нужде, - хитро ухмыльнулся Билли Коэн.  
- Каррамба! – за компанию крикнул Карлос.  
Крис не нашелся, что сказать, так как за него уже все сказали.  
- Вперед! Отнимем у недоумка его машину! – жизнерадостно выкрикнул президент Грэхем, мчась впереди всей гоп-компании.  
Но дорогу им преградил уродливого вида худощавый сгорбленный водитель с «дробовиком», который как раз вернулся, окончив свои безотлагательные дела.  
- Милостивый сэр, не будете ли вы столь любезны нас подвезти, - просительным тоном пролепетал Грэхем, глядя в две черные дыры стволов.  
- Я бомжей не подвожу! – ответил водила, лениво сплевывая на землю.  
- А президентов? – все так же робко пролепетал Грэхем, не решаясь позволить себе возмущение.  
Растрепанный и чумазый водила моргнул, почесал задницу, вытащил из кармана юбилейный доллар и вытянув его перед собой, прищурился.  
- Слышь, мужик, а ну-ка поверни морду боком, - попросил он, - да-да, вот так… ух ты епт, действительно похож!  
От удивления и растерянности водила выронил дробовик, который стукнулся оземь и выстрелил в небо. Мужик же, не обращая внимания, словно полоумный подпрыгнул на месте:  
- Мать вашу, я встретил самого, мать его, президента! – затем водила протянул бородавчатую руку гаранту конституции, - извините, ваше президентство, я вашу морду не признал, да еще в этих краях, да еще в окружении таких странных балбесов! Меня, кстати Олэном звать.  
Президент, скривившись, пожал ему руку, а затем незаметно вытер ладонь об штаны Криса.  
- Господин президент, я вас готов даже в Белый Дом отвезти, - радостно тараторил Олэн, - это ж такая клевая херня со мной приключилась, епт! Дома, в Бугервиле, ни за что не поверят!  
- Извините сэр, - сделал трагичное лицо Грэхем, - но Бугервиля больше не существует.  
- Как?! – Олэн сел на задницу, раззявив рот и глупо заморгал глазами, - как не существует?  
- Вообще не существует, – пояснил Леон  
- Камня на камне не осталось, - добавил Крис.  
- Город раздолбан к хренам собачьим, - по-военному четко резюмировала Анжела.  
- УРА! – завопил водила, подпрыгнув выше своего роста, - спасибо, ваше президентство! Эту сраную дыру давно надо было снести нафиг! Как я ненавижу эту выгребную яму! Мне там знаете какое прозвище дали? «Сруль»! И это, между прочим, мэр придумал, хотя сам он из сортира почти не вылезал! Он даже выступал на специальной сортирной трибуне! В общем, я за вас голосовать буду! И другим водилам тоже скажу, чтоб голосовали за такого мужика, в натуре!

На кратком брифинге, президент решил, что в кабине с ним поедут Крис и Леон, который, заговорщицки перемигиваясь с Анжелой Миллер, любезно уступил свое место Барри, который отказался, ссылаясь на то, что с мешком они в кабину фиг влезут, а мешок он не бросит ни при каких обстоятельствах… короче ехал с президентом только Крис. Остальные же погрузились в полуприцеп, кто довольный таким положением вещей, а кто и не очень. Анжела и Леон, не переставая загадочно перемигиваться, занавесками отгородили себе небольшой уголок, и попросили не беспокоить.  
Олэн завел свой грузовик, развернулся и тронулся в обратный путь – в сторону цивилизации.  
- А Бугервиля больше нет, тра-ля-ля! – напевал он и в такт гудел машинным гудком на всю округу. Затем, как следует подзадолбав пассажиров, он спохватился, - мужики, а вы как к музыке в дороге относитесь? Ничего если я кассету с саундтреками включу?  
Естественно, уставшие от Олэновской самодеятельности герои ответили положительно. Тогда Олэн своими чумазыми руками вставил кассету в магнитолу и врубил звук. Салон огласили совершенно неожиданные звуки: кряхтение, сопение, а затем громкие вздохи и стоны. К слову сказать, через минуту-другую было установлено что магнитола накрылась и не работает, а звуки доносились из полуприцепа, из огороженного Леоном и Анжелой уголка.

…где-то посреди секретной амбрелловской лаборатории, о существовании которой знают только Озвелл Спенсер, его ближайшее окружение, а также ученые, работающие в этой лаборатории, члены семей ученых, работающих в лаборатории, друзья ученых, работающих в лаборатории, хорошие знакомые ученых, работающих в лаборатории, почтовые курьеры, доставщики бизнес-ланчей, коммивояжеры, и просто любопытные люди, проходившие мимо…

Итак. В тестовой камере находились два ученых-очкарика, похожих как близнецы-братья, и какое-то нелепое лопоухое существо с глуповатым выражением лица. Один из ученых вытащил диктофон:  
- День сто шестьдесят восьмой. Объект Д.Б. «Младший» по-прежнему не подает никаких признаков повышения интеллекта, демонстрируя крайне низкую обучаемость. Откровенно говоря, я уже начинаю сомневаться в успешности нашего коварного замысла по выращиванию человекоподобного существа, с последующей заменой им действующего президента Америки. Если мы не обнаружим никакого интеллектуального прогресса и сегодня… боюсь, мне придется ходатайствовать перед руководством о прекращении проекта.  
Закончив доклад, очкарик убрал диктофон и повернулся к существу:  
- Доброе утро, Джордж, - сказал он натужно улыбаясь, – сегодня мы опять будем учиться. Ты готов?  
Однако «будущий президент» не ответил: он напряженно следил за полетом невесть как оказавшейся в камере мухи. Это зрелище так его увлекло, что он забыл закрыть рот, и из него на воротник пижамы капала слюна.  
- Сегодня, Джордж, - без особого энтузиазма продолжал очкарик, - я принес тебе парочку интересных вещиц. Взгляни!  
Приносить недоразвитому подопытному учебники по литературе, математике, или просто книжки-раскраски никто уже и не пытался, отдавая предпочтение бытовым вещам, без которых не представлял себе жизни ни один среднестатистический американец.  
- Вот эта черная штучка – телефон, - очкарик протянул существу самый дешевый мобильник, какой только смог найти, и посему его было не жалко, – это прикладывают к ушку. Он помогает людям разговаривать, если они стоят далеко друг от друга.  
Во взгляде «будущего президента» читалось плохо скрываемое недоверие. Он покрутил мобильник в руках, но не услышал никаких людей – ни далеко, ни близко стоящих. С трудом подумав, он перевернул телефон вверх ногами, потряс его и приложил к другому уху. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Д.Б. «Младший» обиженно замычал.  
- Этого недостаточно, Джордж – сначала нужно набрать номер, потом найти кнопочку вызова, - тут очкастый ученый замолк, сообразив, что с таким объемом информации не справится за один раз даже обычный американец – что уж говорить о подопытном, интеллект которого можно было сравнить с интеллектом кастрюли!  
- Ладно, давай попробуем что-нибудь попроще, - очкарик достал из кармана ручку, – этой палочкой можно писать циферки, буковки и рисовать разные смешные закорючки. Кстати, Джордж, ты выучил алфавитик, как я тебя просил?  
Существо закивало головой так старательно, что сама голова едва не оторвалась. Потея от напряжения и заставляя работать немногочисленные клетки мозга на пределе, оно тянуло:  
- Э-эй… Би-и-и… Си-и-и-и… - после этой буквы «Младший» надолго завис.  
- Ну же, напрягись.  
- Ви-и-и-и?  
- Нет.  
- А-а-ай?  
- Да нет же.  
- Э-э-э…  
- И не «э», - злился очкарик, – соберись, Джордж, ты ведь можешь!  
Бедный «Джордж» побледнел. Его глаза закатились так, словно он был готов рухнуть в обморок.  
- Кончай урок! – крикнул второй очкарик, очень похожий на первого, – ты забыл, как перегрузил ему мозг на прошлом занятии, требуя сложить три и четыре?!  
- Ты прав, - вздохнул первый очкарик, очень похожий на второго.  
- До завтра, Джордж… а быть может – прощай, - сказал он, прикрывая дверь.  
Запирать ее на замок он не стал – существо все равно не смогло бы бежать. Порой оно впадало в необъяснимое бешенство, и часами билось в дверь, не догадываясь потянуть ее на себя.  
- Опять облом, - скрипнул зубами… ну, один из очкариков (первый или второй – уже запутался, прим. автора) бросая мобильник и ручку в огромную кучу хлама в углу.  
Там уже лежали вилка, пульт от телевизора, тостер, степлер, аудиоплейер, зажигалка, термос, удочка, линейка с угольником, барабан, трехколесный велосипед и другие полезные вещи, которыми Д.Б. «Младший» не умел пользоваться.  
- А я тебе говорил – давай обучать зомби, - пожурил коллегу… ну, один из очкариков (еще не разобрался, прим. автора), - Пауэлл вон согласился и преуспел. Сам погляди!  
В соседнем вольере с зомби кипела… гм… нежизнь. Зомби мычали в навороченные мобильники, играли в компьютерные игры, и даже переписывались в социальных сетях (хотя находились в двух шагах друг от друга). Переписка напоминала буквосочетание в стиле «Мгунвртмуцшртнах», но мертвяки как-то понимали эту абракадабру.  
- Их-то можно обучать с помощью «сыворотки ума», - вздохнул один из очкариков.

…где-то посреди Северо-Кавказского региона…

Добро пожаловать в Россию, таинственную и загадочную страну, где на улице всегда 1) зима и 2) ночь, где медведи, обряженные в шапки-ушанки со звездой, курят махорку, пьют водку через самовар, и п**дят всех балалайками, после чего в обнимку с агентами КГБ танцуют «казачка» на фоне ядерной электростанции с расписными куполами…  
В тот вечер в районе кавказской лаборатории «Амбреллы» бушевали лютые морозы. Кто бы сомневался. Было так холодно, что птицы замерзали на лету, и камнем падали на голову тем, кто не успевал увернуться. По словам старожилов, в последний раз такая холодрыга была… эээ… вчера утром. Бойцы спецподразделения S.O.R.T.I.R, большая часть которых была родом из Европы и Америки (проще говоря, бывшие натовцы), боялись даже нос высунуть на улицу, и доблестно охраняли базу, не покидая теплого укрытия. Когда ветер завывал особенно жутко, они вздрагивали и негромко поминали жуткого Генерала Мороза – еще большего отморозка, чем их горячо любимый начальник, полковник Сергей Владимир.  
Гораздо лучше непогоду переносили наемники из стран бывшего СНГ (было их совсем немного – название элитного подразделения по-прежнему резало слух славянам). Содрогаясь от ужаса, натовцы следили за русскими дикарями, которые в тридцатиградусный мороз играли в снежки, и с веселым матом купались в проруби, приговаривая «ух, ё». Именно они долгими зимними вечерами запугивали экс-натовцев байками про призраков, гуляющих неподалеку от лаборатории. Еще они на полном серьезе рассказывали о русском герое-партизане Сусанине, который погубил целый батальон гитлеровцев, пообещав провести их к Москве кратчайшим путем – через кавказские горы. По слухам, Сусанин планировал сделать дополнительный крюк, чтобы посетить Грузию, но это оказалось лишним – немцы закончились еще по дороге…  
Натовцы разбирались в русской истории и географии так же хорошо, как в морфологии языка суахили, поэтому принимали откровенные бредни за чистую монету, и старались без нужды не покидать базу ночью (когда Силы Зла властвуют безраздельно – прим. автора) – мало ли что придет в голову замершим и неупокоенным фашистам!  
Меньше всех страдали от сурового климата три обитателя базы. Двое из них - потому что могли похвастаться густой шерстью белых медведей, а третий - потому что на правах начальника занимал самый теплый кабинет, все окна в котором были целиком заклеены бумагой в несколько слоев. Поддерживал комфортную температуру полковник с помощью горячительных напитков, потребляемых ведрами, душистых «беломорин», потребляемых метрами, и настоящей русской печки, стоящей в углу кабинета и потребляющей дрова поленницами. Проверяющие от Спенсера на Кавказе появлялись редко (зачастую они просто не добирались до цели, околев, как пресловутые фашисты), поэтому никто не мешал Сергею потихонечку подворовывать на собственном рабочем месте, третировать подчиненных, и просто бить баклуши.  
«Жизнь определенно удалась», - лениво размышлял полковник, закинув ноги в кирзовых сапогах на полированную столешницу, – «но что будет лет через пятьдесят? Что скажут обо мне после смерти потомки? Вспомнят ли они о моих бесчисленных подвигах, совершенных во славу «Амбреллы», или скажут «Да этот Владимир только и делал, что пил, курил и ругался»? А ведь могут, еще как могут».  
Навязчивая и неприятная мысль не желала оставлять Сергея, портя ему настроение все больше и больше. Наконец, он не выдержал и буквально подскочил на месте. При этом он ухитрился свалиться с кресла и с громким воплем рухнуть на пол. Выругавшись всласть, Владимир решительно поднялся и положил перед собой чистый лист бумаги.  
- Я никому не позволю себя забыть, - бормотал он себе под нос, – вот прям щас сяду и начну писать мемуары. Уж я все напишу, ничего не забуду! И пусть только какая-нибудь паскуда попробует назвать мою историю небылицей!  
Полковник храбро занес над листом ручку… и замер. Чем именно поражать потенциально неблагодарных потомков? Понятно, что ратными подвигами, но с какого из них начать? Со службы в Афганистане? С операции в Западной Африке? Или лучше рассказать про Остров Некромантов, который полковник посетил всего несколько месяцев назад?  
Подумав немного, Владимир остановился на последнем варианте. На том острове были и эпические сражения, и коварные враги, и мистика… не было только самой малости, а именно убедительной победы сил «Амбреллы». Однако Сергея это не смущало.  
«Я писатель и имею право слегка приукрасить. А если кто-то из свидетелей, например Голдман, начнет спорить – заявлю, что немецкий козел просто завидует!»

- А у меня неплохо получается, - произнес вслух Владимир, перечитывая заголовок, – я прям Тургенев! Нет, даже настоящий Гоголь. Живой классик, елы-палы!  
Вволю повосхищавшись собственным литературным гением, полковник закатил единственный глаз и стал вспоминать события той ночи и прикидывать, как бы их лучше перевра… в смысле, творчески переосмыслить.

В аккурат, когда полковник заканчивал, наконец, свою эпопею, кто-то постучал в дверь.  
- Ах ты ж мать-перемать, сучий потрох! – заорал он, – какого хрена мешаешь творческому процессу?! Сейчас толчок зубной щеткой чистить будешь! В самых труднодоступных местах, бля!  
Неподготовленного человека такая тирада могла бы не на шутку испугать, но появившиеся в дверном проеме медведи привыкли и не к такому.  
- Зачем приперлись? Хотите, чтобы я из вас шубы сделал? – ласково приветствовал своих питомцев Сергей Владимир.  
- Бру-бру-бру, - взял слово мишка в оранжевых очках.  
- Что? А на х*я, спрашивается, они лизали танк на морозе?! – раздраженно переспросил полковник, – на спор, ага? Ну прямо беда с этими натовцами, ой беда! Ну да ничего, я сейчас разберусь как следует, и накажу кого попало!  
С этими словами он направился во двор – собственноручно отдирать примерзших языками к танку бойцов, чтобы после собственноножно отпинать их под зад. Медведи же задержались в кабинете. Их заинтересовала писанина Владимира, которую он забыл убрать в стол. Прочитав его творение (да-да, это особые мишки, умеющие читать и даже писать), косолапые недовольно помотали головами. Переглянувшись с собратом, Иван доковылял до двери и встал на шухере. Степан же взял в пасть ручку и начал расписывать другую версию произошедших событий. Не шибко лестную, но зато правдивую.

_Дополнительные Материалы Не то, чтобы вечер поэзии, а скорее – мемуары Сергея Владимира, полковника вооруженных сил корпорации «Амбрелла», и просто нехорошего человека_

Эта история произошла, когда я в компании Винсента Голдмана и прочих отбросов общества, по недосмотру принятых в ряды сотрудников корпорации «Амбрелла», спешно покинул негостеприимные просторы Антарктики. Мы плыли более двух недель, блуждая по бескрайнему океану. Мы добрались бы гораздо быстрее, если бы не поломка компаса. Испортил его безмозглый Голдман – именно его головой я разбил ценный навигационный прибор. На восемнадцатый день (точнее, ночь), когда я уже не надеялся увидеть Большую Землю и всерьез подумывал съесть недобитого нациста, мы заметили прямо по курсу остров. Он казался диким и запущенным.  
Как самый храбрый член экипажа, я отправился на разведку. Голдман и его элитные солдаты, будучи самыми бестолковыми членами экипажа, потащились следом – оставаться на корабле без моей защиты они боялись еще больше, чем бродить по темным зарослям. В то время мы и представить не могли, что на безымянном острове (которому я дал название «Остров Некромантов») нас ждет нечто ужасное.  
На огромной поляне посреди джунглей было светло, как днем. По ее периметру горели факелы, костры, свечи, откуда-то украденные прожектора. В центре возвышался грубо вытесанный из мраморной глыбы алтарь, который местные технические гении снабдили канавкой-кровостоком, что позволило мне сделать вывод о медицинском предназначении алтаря. Откуда-то доносился ритмичный звук барабанов, пробуждающий теплые воспоминания о торжественных построениях на плацу.  
Рядом с алтарем стояли двое – уродливый длинноволосый старый хмырь, и уродливый бледный и лысый хмырь помоложе, с многочисленными татуировками. Мне они сразу не понравились.  
- Все готово, - торжественно произнес бледный хмырь, - мы собрали достаточно энергии, и можем приступить к жертвоприношениям. Теперь ничто не остановит Смертельный Альянс!  
Задрав голову вверх, он уже собрался было посмеяться демоническим смехом, когда заметил выходящего из кустов меня. Вид у меня был решительный, чего нельзя было сказать о моих спутниках – они тряслись мелкой дрожью и пытались спрятаться за моей широкой спиной.  
- Ты пришел помешать нам, смертный? – грозно вопросил хмырь старый и длинноволосый, - уже слишком поздно! Мы оживим древнюю непобедимую армию и уничтожим все живое на Земле!  
- А вас, Голдман-сан, - добавил он, видимо узнав моего бестолкового коллегу, - мы уничтожим в первую очередь.  
С этими словами он грозно зыркнул на немца. Тот, смалодушничав, побледнел и грохнулся в обморок, придавив помощника Гилберта. Зато я даже не дрогнул. Сделав шаг вперед, я нахмурился и засучил рукава.  
- Ты кого пугаешь, поганка сушеная?! – рявкнул я своим командным голосом, – на наш мир замахнулся?! Уничтожить его хочешь, волчья сыть? Не бывать этому! Корпорации «Амбрелла» не нужны конкуренты!  
С этими словами я разорвал на себе китель, обнажив татуировку в виде логотипа корпорации на всю грудь…  
***под ней можно было разглядеть не полностью сведенную старую картинку с серпом и молотом; некромантов же (Шанг Цунга и Куан Чи) демонстрация не особо впечатлила: наглый военный успел им надоесть; но впрочем, вернемся к мемуарам полковника***  
- Убейте всех! – коротко приказал Куан Чи.  
В тот же миг мы услышали топот десятков ног. Из зарослей один за другим выскакивали дико орущие люди в странной униформе, напоминающей лохмотья, без общевойсковых знаков различия.  
Орущая толпа набросилась на меня всем скопом, но я не дрогнул, ни на минуту не забывая, во имя чего сражаюсь. Выдернув из земли небольшое деревце, я прыгнул навстречу врагам, завязав ожесточенный бой. В пылу битвы я размахивал им все быстрее и быстрее, а когда нечисти вокруг стало слишком много, то вонзил его в землю и, повиснув на нем, отбивался ногами. Совсем как в «Матрице».  
Восхищаясь настоящим русским богатырем, Голдман и его ручные S.O.R.T.I.R-овцы (на тот момент еще S.O.S.A.T-ели) в драку однако лезть не спешили, подбадривая издалека. Лишь к концу битвы они осмелели и начали доблестно пинать и без того поверженных врагов.  
К тому времени все уже было кончено. Я стоял посреди поляны, вытирая со лба пот, а рядом возвышалась гора поверженных тел. Впоследствии говорили, что тех, кто лежал слева, я сразил левой рукой, тех кто справа – правой, ну а тех кто валялся по центру, я… забил ногами (а вы что подумали?).  
Отдышавшись, я смерил тяжелым взглядом притихших колдунов и кинулся на них. Они при этом попытались убежать, но я догнал их, и схватив за шиворот приподнял над землей.  
- Ну что, козьи морды? Теперь уже не такие грозные?! Не слышу ответа, бля! – заорал я, встряхивая их.  
- Нет, – проныли колдуны, суча ногами в воздухе, - пощадите, мы больше не будем!  
- И почему это я должен вам верить?! – хмурился я, слегка усиливая хватку.  
- Отпустите нас. Вы получите все, что пожелаете, - вдруг попробовали меня подкупить колдуны.  
Наивные глупцы, они просто не знали, что такое честь русского офицера.  
- Ну ладно, - смягчился я, будучи человеком незлобивым и отходчивым, – для начала я хочу богатства. Ну там золото, брильянты, и все такое. И не лгите, что у вас нет! Знаем мы вас, пенсионеров подпольных!  
Колдуны щелкнули пальцами, и с неба рухнула целая гора золота и драгоценных камней. К моему огромному сожалению, Голдман в последний момент успел отпрыгнуть. Я жестами приказал солдатам начать инвентаризацию. Те пригорюнились, но послушно потащили сокровища на корабль.  
- Далее, - торжественно провозгласил я, – отныне этот остров должен стать собственностью «Амбреллы». Ниндзей и прочих чудищ мы здесь не потерпим!  
Колдуны снова щелкнули пальцами, и вся поляна покрылась флагами с красно-белыми зонтичными логотипами. В центре поляны возвышался сделанный видимо на скорую руку столб с табличкой: «Частная собственность корпорации «Амбрелла». Посторонним вход воспрещен. Нарушители будут страдать до самой смерти. И после смерти тоже».  
- Далее, - вновь торжественно провозгласил я, - я хочу, чтобы во всем мире победил коммунизм!  
Колдуны недоуменно переглянулись, но пальцами щелкнули. Правда, никакого видимого эффекта при этом не произошло, оставалось верить на слово.  
- И последнее, - я ненадолго задумался, опасаясь продешевить, – я хочу супер-пупер мега-навороченный GPS-навигатор, чтобы свалить из этой ж*пы, да побыстрее!  
- Чего? – удивились ни черта не смыслящий в передовых технологиях отсталые колдуны.  
Как же с ними тяжело-то а.  
- Б**ть, просто компас тогда наколдуйте, - перезагадал я, - и разойдемся по-хорошему!  
В ту же минуту к моим ногам упал новенький компас в водонепроницаемом корпусе.  
- Ну вот, можете ведь, когда захотите! – похвалил я их, - а теперь мы уходим. И вам тоже пора убираться с нашего острова.  
Повторять дважды не пришлось. Посреди поляны возник громадный вихрь портала, куда я зашвырнул поверженных ниндзей, а затем пинками загнал колдунов.  
- Пока-пока, Хоттабычи недоразвитые, - помахал я им на прощанье.  
Так закончились наши приключения на Острове Некромантов. Через пару дней мы вернулись домой. Как оказалось, подлые колдуны, некрофилы-самоучки, чтоб их – не выполнили мое желание по установлению во всем мире коммунистического строя. Ну я до них еще доберусь. Что касается честно заработанных сокровищ, то их я вскоре проп(зачеркнуто) продал за хорошие деньги, которые затем вложил в один амбрелловский фонд, ибо нет для меня лучшей награды, чем процветание корпорации…

**дополнительные Дополнительные Материалы  
(мемуары Сергея Владимира; версия вторая, переработанная и дополненная его верными, но правдолюбивыми медведями)**

- Вижу землю! – заорал полковник, опуская бинокль. За две с лишним недели плавания это была его первая фраза без мата.  
Прочие члены экипажа возбужденно загалдели. Затянувшееся путешествие и нехватка продовольствия действовали на них угнетающе. Все чаще они смотрели голодными глазами друг на друга, и все чаще Сергей брал в руки монтировку, промывая коллегам мозги.  
- Зольдаттен, слушайт моя команд! – угрюмо приказал Винсент Голдман.  
Из-за тягот круиза и отсутствия свежего кофе у бывшего управляющего острова Рокфорт окончательно испортился характер, и он начинал скандалить по самому ничтожному поводу.  
- А чего это твою, нацистская морда?! – возмутился Сергей, характер которого испортился еще до вступления в ряды «Амбреллы», – я здесь старший офицер, бля!  
- Зато я иметь в подчинений отряд элитных коммандос, - мгновенно сориентировался немец, - а вы иметь только пара фшифых медфеть!  
- Чтобы оторвать тебе голову, этого вполне хватит! – сурово ответил Владимир.  
Иван со Степаном согласно зарычали.  
- А ну молчать! – внезапно встрял в разговор кто-то третий, - немедленно заткнуться, и направить судно к острову! Это приказ!  
Все изумленно смотрели на помощника Гилберта. Даже на медвежьих мордах читалось недоумение. Смущенный Гилберт попытался объясниться:  
- Просто я подумал, что раз мы никак не определимся, капитаном могу пока побыть я… разве нет?  
- Дун шмуцих и'диот! – вздохнул Голдман, рассматривая приближающийся берег.  
И носящихся по нему людей. Что-то настораживало в этих двоих. То ли дело было в их перепуганном виде и воплях «мы все умрем», то ли в необычной внешности. У одного из бегунов было четыре (!) руки, а и без того отвратительную рожу второго уродовала металлическая пластина с красным глазом.  
- Спасены! – хором выдохнули аборигены при виде причаливающего корабля.  
Из последних сил они поднажали… и замерли, когда увидели выходящего на берег Голдмана.  
- Это Голдман! – испугано завопили они.  
Затем они кинулись было в обратную сторону, но медведи их быстро догнали и подмяв под себя, повалили наземь. Уж что-что, а брать языка они умели хорошо.  
- Слышь, бургер, - обратился Владимир к Винсенту, - кажется, эти гуманоиды тебя знают! Ты и здесь ухитрился напортачить, топор тебе в зубы?  
- Я не узнафайт этих… как это будет по-руссиш… чудищ-юдищ, - уверено ответил Голдман, – хотя… - тут он внимательно присмотрелся к Горо.  
Тот смутно напоминал немцу непонятное четырехрукое создание, пытавшееся прибить его на Рокфорте.  
- Мы вовсе не имели ничего против вас, - залепетал Кано, – это все Цунг, он нам головы задурил! Мы вообще в тот день были пьяными и не понимали, что творим…  
- Цунг?! – воскликнул вспомнивший все Голдман, – этот китайский швайн здесь?! Тогда мы есть немедленно идти к нему, чтобы затем немножко уби'вать!  
S.O.S.A.T-ели послушно повскакивали, готовые к труду и обороне. Полковник же даже не шевельнулся.  
- Тебе надо – ты и иди! – заявил он лениво, – я твоего китайского дружка в глаза никогда не видел, и отвлекаться на его поиски не намерен. Наша цель – как можно скорее вернуться на Большую землю. Понял, неуловимый мститель?  
- Некромант свихнулся, - ныл, игнорируя спорщиков, плененный шокан, – всех наших в ловушку заманил, сковал магией, и хочет теперь души отобрать. Мы едва вырвались! Теперь он поднимет бессмертную армию и захватит всю Землю!  
Полковник встрепенулся. От его лености не осталось и следа.  
- Говоришь, на весь мир замахнулся?! Уничтожить его хочет?! Не бывать этому! Корпорации «Амбрелла» не нужны конкуренты!  
- Веди к своему хозяину, криворожий, - гаркнул он на Кано, – я всем покажу, как настоящие мужики репы чистят!

На огромной поляне посреди джунглей было светло, как днем. По ее периметру горели факелы, костры, свечки, откуда-то украденные прожектора. Откуда-то доносился ритмичный звук барабанов, вызывающий необъяснимый трепет. Чуть поодаль стояли два человека и время от времени вскрикивали, поднимая руки вверх. В такие моменты поляну освещали разноцветные вспышки, прозрачно намекая, что странные типы, длинноволосый старик и уродливый тип с бледной кожей и многочисленными татуировками – самые настоящие колдуны. Более того, колдуны, замыслившие какую-то пакость…  
- Ты уверен, что заклинание продержится достаточно долго? – спросил Шанг Цунг, указывая на толпу выходцев из Внешнего мира, замерших посреди магического круга, образованного шестью черными обелисками.  
Круг казался безобидным, и лишь опытный колдун мог разглядеть заполнивший его красный свет. Свет, превращающий обычную поляну и кучу каменюк в ловушку, парализующую каждого, кто угодит внутрь.  
- Мой капкан удержит даже взбесившегося дракона, - похвастался Куан Чи, – жалким червям не освободиться без посторонней помощи. Лучше приготовься к ритуалу – надо успеть набрать побольше сил до возвращения Кана. Помни, только Император и Чемпион Смертельной Битвы способны сорвать наш замысел. Убьем обоих – и можем смело возрождать армию.  
- Я что-то не понял юмора, вашу мать! – громко перебил кто-то беседующих колдунов, – кто это здесь армии тьмы без спросу поднимает?!  
Некроманты удивленно посмотрели на вылезших из зарослей людей: небритого мужика в фуфайке, его спутника в эсесовской фуражке и с трехствольным ружьем, вояк с нашивками «S.O.S.A.T»… самыми нормальными из этой компании казались Кано и Горо, которые вывели гостей на открытое место, одновременно пробормотали «мы свое обещание выполнили», и храбро убежали обратно в джунгли.  
- Голдман-сан, вот это встреча! – оживился увидевший знакомое лицо Цунг, - сегодня у меня удачный день – я обрету божественное могущество и уничтожу своего бесчестного врага!  
- Ах ты, швульный кусок… - начал заводиться Голдман, но полковник не дал ему договорить:  
- Дырку тебе от бублика, а не божественное могущество, старпер! Я бы еще понял, если бы ты просто решил замочить эту немецкую козлину (истошный вопль «русиш швайн» Сергей проигнорировал), но за Землю-матушку мы кому хошь рога поотшибаем! А ну бей их, братва!  
С победным воплем, возглавляемые Гилбертом S.O.S.A.T-ели помчались вперед… и сдуру решили срезать дорогу, пробежав прямо сквозь круг.  
- Доннерветтер! – выдохнул немец, следя за тем, как его солдаты застывают на глазах.  
Несколько солдат успели отскочить и теперь опасливо топтались на месте, не решаясь идти в атаку. Все это действо сопровождалось обидным хохотом колдунов.  
- Пора с этим кончать, - решил Шанг Цунг и одним прыжком пересек всю поляну, оказавшись рядом с полковником.  
Тот фыркнул и от души заехал престарелому противнику кулаком в глаз. Цунг отшатнулся, но тут же снова бросился в атаку. Противники сцепились, все стали громко поддерживать Владимира, а про Куан Чи благополучно забыли. И, как вскоре выяснилось, напрасно.  
- Ужасающая чесотка. Повышенная волосатость. Вечный насморк. Выпадение зубов. Хронический радикулит, - в упоении зашептал Куан Чи, творя заклинание.  
После каждой фразы на одном из его пальцев загорался огонек.  
- Даже не знаю, какое проклятье выбрать! Пожалуй, использую все сразу!  
Разноцветные огоньки взмыли в воздух и начали вращаться вокруг колдуна. Еще одно заклинание – и они превратились в пять светящихся сфер размером с баскетбольные мячи. Некромант резко взмахнул рукой, и сферы стремительно полетели в одну точку – в голову полковника… который очень вовремя споткнулся. Воспользовавшись удачным моментом, Шанг Цунг прыгнул на Сергея и ударил его ногой в прыжке. Владимир брякнулся на пятую точку, а торжествующий некромант, сам того не подозревая, остановился прямо на линии огня.  
- Вот дубина! – простонал Куан Чи, видя что его сообщник принял на грудь все пять сфер проклятий. Вздрогнув, Цунг закашлялся и выплюнул что-то на землю. Этим чем-то были его зубы, которых и так-то было не слишком много.  
- Ты опяшь жа штарое вжялщя, паражит? - люто прошамкал некромант и начал энергично чесаться.  
С каждой секундой делать это становилось все труднее – тело злодея покрывалось толстым слоем шерсти, как у снежного человека.  
- Как я буду править Жемлей в таком виде, шкотина? – высморкавшись, возмутился он, - убью! Нашмерть убью и душу вышошу!  
Он кинулся было к сообщнику, но не смог сделать и двух шагов. Поясницу старика пронзила резкая боль, и он повалился на землю, не переставая проклинать Чи.  
- А ну пропускайт фперед командира! – неожиданно вылез вперед Голдман, - я тоже хотеть убифайт какой-нибудь магический швайн!  
Не сводя глаз с Куан Чи, немец полез в подсумок и достал здоровенную гранату, занимавшую его целиком. На гранате красовалась поясняющая надпись «Железный Капут».  
- Я фсе здесь разносийт к чертофая матерь! – крикнул он, замахиваясь.  
Прикинув радиус поражения гранаты, Куан Чи икнул и поспешно метнул во врага светящийся череп. Оглашая окрестности грязной бранью, Голдман выронил гранату, и она упала к ногам Сергея Владимира. Ожидая взрыва, некромант набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы поржать вволю, но улыбка так и застыла на его губах. Полковник, демонстрируя отменную реакцию, отфутболил «Капут» в сторону – прямо к одному из обелисков.  
- Нечестно, - только и смог выдавить из себя колдун, когда взрыв разорвал магический круг, и сковывающее заклинание исчезло. Большинство слуг Кана, у которых затекло все тело, не удержались на ногах, но силы возвращались к ним очень быстро. Поднявшись, они смотрели на опешивших некромантов с каким-то загадочным выражением.  
- Это вше он придумал! – жалобно заныл Шанг Цунг, пытаясь отсрочить расправу.  
Не помогло.  
- Мочи козлов! – дикий визг королевы Синдел разнесся по всему острову.  
- Которых? – осторожно поинтересовался кто-то из ниндзей, косясь на полковника с Голдманом.  
- Некромантов! – уточнила Синдел, недовольным голосом.  
- Мама! – только и успел пробормотать Цунг, прежде чем его окружила толпа возмущенных иномирцев. Более сообразительный Куан Чи завопил «живым я не дамся» и быстро замахал руками, творя любимое заклинание – «восстание мертвых». Подчиняясь воле колдуна, скелеты, коих после турнира на острове было предостаточно, один за другим выкапывались из-под земли и бросались на бойцов. Одолеть опытных воинов костлявые монстры не могли, но от них это и не требовалось: они отвлекали и задерживали врагов Чи, давая ему время сбежать.  
«Придется тебе самому расхлебывать эту кашу, Цунг», - думал колдун, готовясь открыть портал, – «а я перенесусь сейчас в какое-нибудь отдаленное измерение, где потише!»  
Над поляной возникла, и начала быстро разрастаться пронзаемая молниями черная воронка, ведущая… гм… в какое-то отдаленное измерение. Торжествующий Куан Чи показал неприличный жест противникам, сделал шаг к переходу… и оцепенел. На глазах у изумленной публики из воронки вылетел самый настоящий вагончик метро (только летучий, межпространственный и управляемый не совсем адекватным пилотом). Колдун и пикнуть не успел, когда неопознанный летающий объект приземлился ему на голову в лучших традициях остросюжетного фэнтезийного блокбастера «Волшебник Изумрудного города». Пропахав солидную борозду, вагончик остановился. Из-под его днища выглядывали только ноги поверженного некроманта. Затем они обратились в дым, и грозный Куан Чи развоплотился окончательно.  
- Господи, неужели нашел? – хрипло выкрикнул помятый бородач в засаленном оранжевом скафандре, вылезая из вагончика.  
В руках он держал футуристического вида пушку, похожую на сильно увеличенный киношный бластер, к стволу которого зачем-то прикрутили три гнутые железяки.  
И амбрелловцы, и выходцы из Внешнего мира безмолвствовали, не зная, чего ожидать от дико озирающегося «астронавта». А пришелец, отзывающийся на имя Гордон Фримен, внимательно рассмотрел ниндзя в разноцветных нарядах, многоруких монстров, и медведей в нелепых лыжных очках. После этого ученый тяжело вздохнул: в оставленном позади мире «обители» зла такого сброда явно не было – он бы запомнил.  
- Да сколько можно-то? Я уже миров двадцать обыскал! – громко пожаловался пришелец, в сердцах бросая пушку на землю, – нигде моих корешей нету! И бухлом со мной нигде делиться не хотят!  
Абсолютно трезвый и очень несчастный Фримен вновь вздохнул, но сочувствовать ему никто не стал – все уставились на еще один открывающийся портал.  
- Что тут за хаос? Кого покарать за беспорядки? – грозно спросил вышедший из него солнцеликий (вообще-то, с черепом на морде – прим. автора) император Шао Канн, демонстративно размахивая огромной кувалдой.  
Повелителя мгновенно окружила толпа приспешников, галдящих и перебивающих друг друга:  
- Ужасные преступления творятся здесь, о великий Император!  
- Колдун-то верховный совсем страх потерял!  
- На твоих верных слуг руку поднял, владыка!  
- С некромантом заезжим сговорился. Тебя порешить хотел, повелитель!  
- Ох и сильное колдунство затеял презренный Цунг, ох и сильное!  
- Теперь уж не сдобровать старому козлу. За все грешки ответит!  
- Довольно! – прервал поток жалоб Император.  
Он услышал достаточно и готов был приступить к репрессиям:  
- Что скажешь в свое оправдание, мой вероломный Цунг? - обратился он к вытолкнутому вперед колдуну.  
- Я ишправлюшь! – затянул тот жалобным тоном, не прекращая сморкаться и почесываться, – я больше никогда не буду убивать наших воинов только ради душ!  
- Не будешь, - рассеяно кивнул Канн, - ты больше ничего не будешь…  
- А это кто такие? – недоуменно уставился он на амбрелловцев и Гордона, - новые бойцы Рейдена?  
- Не знаем, повелитель! – снова затараторили бойцы, - приперлись вот, стали все крушить, а зачем – непонятно. Прикажете убить их?  
- Я сегодня в хорошем настроении – целый заговор раскрыл, - отмахнулся Император, - так что если уберутся с острова прямо сейчас, останутся живы.  
- Э-э, можно спросить? - молчавший до этого Гордон Фримен осмелился подать голос, – вы похоже часто путешествуете между мирами. Может, поможете мне вернуться на родину, а то что-то мой межпространственный вагончик совсем поломался, а?  
Выходцы из Внешнего мира были уверены, что наглая просьба человечишки станет последней в его жизни. Слыхано ли дело, чтобы Солнцеликий император таксиста из себя изображал! Однако у Шао Кана сейчас было просто ну очень хорошее настроение:  
- Можно и посмотреть, - лениво зевнул он, – координаты помнишь?  
- Ну, не совсем. Это вроде как Земля, захваченная ордами пришельцев. Там еще все океаны повысыхали…  
- А, знаю эту дыру, - император открыл нужный портал, - иди давай, пока я не передумал!  
Когда осчастливленный Фримен скрылся в воронке, Шао Кан повернулся к Сергею Владимиру и Винсенту Голдману:  
- Вы еще здесь? – недовольно спросил император, - тоже портал персональный хотите, халявщики?  
- Нам другое требуется! – недружелюбно ответил полковник, – не знаю, с какой планеты ты прилетел, рогоносец, но у нас тут принято платить услугой за услугу. Мы помогли надавать п***лей твоим кудесникам, чтоб ими акулы подавились, и хотим кое-что взамен…  
- Мы заслужифайт большой награда за храбрость! – в кои-то веки Винсент был полностью солидарен.  
Иномирцы недовольно зароптали, но полковник от этого не смутился:  
- Во-первых, мы хотим как можно больше золота, - стал загибать он пальцы, - во-вторых – сам этот остров. Он должен принадлежать «Амбрелле», как самой великой и злобной корпорации на Земле. И самое главное – во всем мире должен победить коммунизм! Я об этом с детства мечтаю.  
Император побагровел:  
- А не пошли бы вы в (вырезано цензурой), поганые (вырезано цензурой), пока я вас не (тут уж цензуре пришлось особенно потрудиться), а?!  
- Мы сами решайт, куда унд когда нам уходийт! Ферштейн? – огрызнулся Голдман.  
- Фашист дело говорит, - Владимир поднял забытую Фрименом футуристическую пушку и направил ее на Канна, – а ну подходи, у кого пупок крепче завязан!  
В подкрепление своих слов полковник выстрелил из трофейной бандуры. Неизвестно какого именно эффекта он ожидал, но солидно выглядящая пушка лишь сдернула желтым лучом корону-череп с головы императора. Удивленно посмотрев на висящий в воздухе головной убор, Сергей «стрельнул» еще раз, и черепушка полетела вперед, расколовшись о широкую спину Шао Кана. Это оказалось последней каплей…

Надо отдать амбрелловцам должное – до своего судна они домчались всего за пару минут. Впереди, как водится, неслись с громкими воплями бесстрашные Голдман и Владимир (причем последний оседлал Степана и удирал прямо верхом на нем). S.O.S.A.T-ели бежали следом, чувствуя, как у них за спиной рвутся гигантские огненные шары, выкашивающие на этом участке острова лишние деревья. Канонада не прекращалась ни на секунду: солнцеликий император обиделся настолько, что решил покарать хамов лично, без помощи верных бойцов. Выскочив на берег, Кан увидел как враги, на бегу обмениваясь оскорблениями, запрыгнули на корабль и в мгновение ока скрылись за горизонтом, неистово орудуя веслами. Запустить двигатель они догадались только когда отплыли от острова километров на пятьдесят.  
- Да конь с ними, - грязно выругался Шао Канн, поворачиваясь к подоспевшим слугам.  
С собой иномирцы притащили и упирающегося некроманта.  
- Ну что, мой верный Цунг? – хмыкнул император, - уже решил, в каком измерении будешь отбывать наказание первые двести лет?  
Подавленный колдун опустил голову и печально высморкался.


End file.
